Dose of Your Own
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: She's smart. He's smarter. She's rich. He's richer. She is amused by his reactions. He loves to give her hell. Perfect match? I believe so. Astoria/Draco. Complete.
1. Chapter One: Medicine

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter One: Medicine**

"Did I ever tell you that your hair is beautiful, Astoria?" She slurred, tipping sideways in her barstool. I caught the her before she could slip off entirely. Her robes rode up her legs indecently. With a grimace, I yanked the skirt down. Daphne giggled incoherently. "Mum and Da will hate you for this, you know?" _Oh, really, is that what she thought?_ "What with you kidnapping my fiancé and I?"

"I believe it's _'my fiancé and me'_ in that instance, Daphne." I corrected, shaking my head. She nodded docilely, taking another swig of Firewhiskey. "I think you've had enough." I really should have thought about taking the bottle from her, but I didn't. It was too much trouble.

"No! You don't understand, Astoria! You never understood!" Shushing her into silence, I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. The whole bar seemed to go quiet as she shouted.

My tone was demeaning when I responded. "I never _wanted_ to understand. Now, can we get out of here? You and Adrian have had enough to drink—"

She waved her hands in my face, a little dribble of the drink on the corner of her lips. I could barely see it in the dim light. "'_Adrian and I'_, Tori!" I nearly laughed, if it wasn't for the arm that got slung around my shoulders. I nearly got sick right there from the smell of alcohol.

"Astoria, Astoria. Are you gonna to take us home?" Adrian held out his consonants longer than necessary, showcasing just how sloshed he really was. I struggled to rid myself of his arm, but he held tight. The force with which he gripped my shoulder made me wince.

I growled, slowly letting my irritation get the better of me. "Get off me, you great git!" With some amount of force, I shoved him into the bar. Leaning over the counter, I called out. "Milo! Here's the tab." I slammed a bag of galleons to the counter. "Now, both of you, let's get out of here." I took hold of Daphne's right elbow and Adrian's left, steering them toward the door of the pub. Bodies squeezed past me, some hands touching where they shouldn't have in the melee. I knew this would happen so I paid the feeling hands no mind. I was used to it by now.

The two drunkards on my sides swayed back and forth, to and fro, worrying me to no end that they would lay out in the floor. It had happened before and it wasn't a very pleasant experience then.

For a moment, I thought that we may just get out of the bar alive and in one piece. That was before Daphne let out a blood-curdling scream, falling to the floor. Adrian fell not seconds after her, doing the same. Monkey see, monkey do. They had done this before as well, except they were in the confines of the Greengrass mansion the previous times, where Mum and Da could help. This time, I was on my own.

I stood above them, staring down at the two imbeciles on the floor. I thought, momentarily, of course, about leaving them there at the pub. Surely they would sober up soon enough to find a way home before dawn. Mum and Da could take responsibility from there. It would be only too easy.

I could never do it. Crouching down, I pulled out my wand. I aimed it at Daphne's face. "If you don't pick yourself up off this floor, you _will _regret it."

"Having problems, Greengrass?" A voice said behind me, startling me a bit. I turned my head and peered into the sea of bodies. With the thumping of the bass, the crowd bopped to a Weird Sisters tune blaring from the ceiling. Theodore Nott stood just behind me, his hands on his knees as he leaned down. "They're a handful, aren't they?"

"Something like that." I sighed, glancing at his attire. I had never seen Nott outside of school four years ago. He had always been a lanky fellow back in school and remained so. Don't misunderstand, he was certainly good-looking in his own right, but his eyes were sunken and tired. "What are you doing here?"

His hand jerked over his shoulder to a half-awake face. I almost gasped. Almost. Laying on his shoulder was Draco Malfoy. Nott gave me a withering glance before shrugging. "We all do it, right?"

Nodding, I redirected my attention to my sister and her fiancé. They both had passed out cold. With each passing second the crowds were growing more and more impatient with the obstruction on the ground. I waved my wand tiredly. "_Mobilicorpus."_ The bodies lifted off the hardwoods, floating just ahead of me.

"Follow me." I heard Nott say while passing me, pushing through the throng. "Come along."

The night had started innocently enough. I had been immersed in one of my favorite novels within the confines of my flat, just above Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, when Daphne had burst in. She said something about marriage and dragged me out of the room, out the door, and into the hallway. Adrian stood there waiting, his drinking attire on. I knew at once what they wanted: a 'dry'. They wanted me to make sure they did nothing too foolish while getting drunk off their arses.

When we reached the clear, beautiful night air outside the Jones Pub, I took a deep breath. It felt nice to fill my lungs with something other than the oppressive, heavy air within those walls. I felt a bit light headed from the overwhelming amounts of oxygen. Gently, I lowered the two to the cobblestone of the walk. "Thank you for that, Mr. Nott."

He nodded, setting Malfoy beside Adrian. "The three of them could out-drink our whole house, I believe."

Wrinkling my nose, I disagreed. "I know for a fact that Zabini can carry his liquor far better than all three of them. Combined."

To my surprise, my companion began laughing. "Yes, of course. Blaise surely would best them at drinking." He conjured a mat, settling on the ground beside the sleeping Malfoy. "What is your plan for getting them home?"

"I'll take them to my place for the night. It isn't too far from here. They can sleep it off in my den." I shrugged. It was what I always did, after all. At least, that was how it had been for the past two years since I had graduated. I nodded to Malfoy. "What is your plan?"

"I would take him to my house, but I think that may be unwise. I know that I cannot take him home. His mother would hang him from the banisters of the grand staircase if she saw him like this."

"You can bring him to my place." I wondered just what my process had been. Perhaps I was drunk by osmosis, but, no, that was impossible.

Theodore Nott simply stared at me for a moment before agreeing. "That is very nice of you, Greengrass. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Let's get going, shall we? Daphne is a right bitch when she wakes up with a hangover."

He grinned in a fashion that I had never seen him use before. It was as if he had stolen the smile straight from the blond at my feet. "I hope you have good morning-after potion."

We levitated the bodies up the staircase, accidently banging Malfoy's head against the wall at one point. I thought in the back of my mind that Nott didn't look too pleased for the incident to have been a true 'accident'. I could have sworn that I saw a smirk dawn on the lanky man's face when the sleeping blond cursed from the pain. As smoothly as I could manage, given my fatigue of the late evening, I lowered my sister and Adrian onto a transfigured couch. Almost instantly, they wound their limbs around each other.

For a moment, I simply stood there, staring. Daphne had never even hugged me so I found it rather shocking she would have such physical contact, even if she was in a drunken slumber.

"Everything alright there, Greengrass?" Nott's voice called from my study.

"Enough." I stated, leaning around the door. Nott had transfigured my desk into a quite comfortable looking bed. "You're welcome to stay. I doubt that Malfoy will take kindly to waking up in such a strange place alone."

Nott nodded, a serious look in his eyes. "I think I will. Is it possible to transfigure that large chair in the living room into a cot?"

"Sure. I don't believe that will be a problem." I couldn't understand why I kept agree so easily to everything this man asked me for. I hadn't seen him so long and yet, I wouldn't refuse him. Some part, deep inside of me, knew that he reminded me of myself, having to take care of those around you. He had the same rings around his eyes that I did. I knew those marks. I knew that feeling, the feeling of being used.

Later, in the middle of the night, which actually turned out to be around four in the morning, I lay awake still. Memories and nightmares played on the backs of my eyelids, inescapable. I wanted nothing more than to slip off into dreamless sleep, but it was impossible. The days from four years ago took the foreground in my mind. I blamed it on the occupants of the flat. As I lay there, immersed in fluffy pillows and expensive fabrics, I thought of the war.

I had been supportive of my family, _not_ supportive of the Dark Lord. This is a common misconception among my fellow Ministry officials as many believe I believed in He Who Must Not Be Named. In Slytherin, I was not as much of an outcast as many seemed to believe. I was surrounded by good friends. That was until I had voiced my opinion one evening to the girls of my dorm room. Word spread like wildfire. A girl of Pureblood pedigree _was not_ supportive of the Dark Lord? The whole of Slytherin found my audacity demeaning and of low class, even if I was among the purest of them.

Daphne had protected me all that she could. Maybe that is why I follow her like I do. She pulled rank several times, using her connections with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy to aid me. Until the middle of my fifth year, I kept my neck out of the noose. All of that changed in an instant.

Charon Van Cleef had been a seventh year of half-blood decent. On the day that I found her, she had been tortured to within an inch of her life, hanging inside of an abandoned classroom. On the wall beside her read: If one removes this girl, punishment will be in order. I got her down and levitated her to the hospital wing, sitting with her until she regained consciousness.

The same evening I returned to my dormitory. One of the Carrows stood within, waiting. Daphne was screaming from the corner of the room, being held back by Parkinson and Bulstrode. I knew what I had gotten myself into the moment I eased Van Cleef out of her bindings. Carrow smirked coldly. I can still remember the feeling pain with every nerve in my body. I screamed and screamed. No one was allowed to touch me. Alecto Carrow performed two Cruciatus Curses, giggling all the while. I had never felt anything like it in my life. "Mind your place, Greengrass." She whispered to me before leaving, casting a slashing curse over her shoulder, cutting into my exposed abdomen.

That experience changed me forever. At school, I became a withdrawn soul. Those within the Slytherin realm did not acknowledge my existence. Those outside did not trust me. Even through this, I never once regretted my actions. I wriggled my way through five detentions, receiving the curse every time. I earned a reputation of my own. "Muggle-sympathizer" and "Mudblood-lover" were fairly popular. Others abounded but I rather not remember those.

I had never known suffering like I had experienced that year.

Snapping out of my reverie, I pulled my legs from under the blankets and placed them over the side of the bed. I shivered, my bare feet touching the hardwood flooring. Quietly, I made my way to the kitchen. Tired, I closed my eyes as I turned the corner. When they opened again, I nearly screamed in shock.

Draco Malfoy sat at my table, his head in his hands. He did not seem to have realized that I stood in the doorway.

"Hello?"

He spun quickly, pulling out his wand in the process. I held up my hands. "Who the hell are you?"

I wanted to laugh. "This is my flat. I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Daphne's sister." He nodded, slowly letting the wand fall to his side. "Why am I in this hell hole?"

I held back a glare. "You got drunk off your gourd. Theodore Nott brought you here. He is in the den, asleep." His pale eyebrows shot up into his high hairline. The grey eyes that sat sunken into his face were only mildly interested. His hands came to his head once more. "Headache?"

He didn't bother to answer me rather he merely sent me a withering look.

Without realizing, I placed my hands on my hips and walked around the table to the sink. I proceeded to wash what dishes lay there by hand. Unaware that I was being watched, I continued to towel them dry before keeping two glasses out and putting the rest away. I filled both with water and set them on the table, one in front of the white haired gentleman with the sour expression.

"Do you have a problem with water?" I asked, with a slightly mocking tone in my voice.

Malfoy once more didn't bother to answer me. He simply took the glass in his hand, held it to his mouth and drank.

I had never had much interaction with Draco Malfoy before. Daphne had told me he was dangerous. "In too deep, that one." She told me this every other day. Parkinson had been hopelessly in love with him for years. She spoke of nothing more than their conquests within the darkened classrooms and dungeons. Those escapades lasted until seventh year, when every semblance of a normal life had died. When he was younger, I suppose the first time I had seen him was during my first year, his third, he strutted around like a rooster in a chicken yard.

I suppose that was another reason why I never fit in much. While the other girls flitted and gossiped about Draco Malfoy, I was more interested in whether or not I would get caught hanging out with my Ravenclaw friends. I had noticed by the end of my fourth year that he had become sickly looking, sunken eyes and thin as a scarecrow.

He looked no better as he sat across from me, studying me while I drank the iced water.

"You look nothing like your sister."

"So I'm told." I responded, deadpan.

We sat in odd silence, observing each other. He seemed to read everything about me, drawing his own conclusions. I wondered how he was able to focus instead of being sick in the bathroom. Perhaps he really did have high tolerance. I could only imagine how much drinking he had done in his time. I would bet he was a regular.

I knew that Malfoy's parents had to endure a stint in Azkaban. His father still remained within the walls while his mother had been released nearly a year ago now. Their punishment was much less than others. Nott's father received a Kiss. Parkinson's parents were going to remain in the prison until their ultimate deaths. My parents were not 'involved' though they had supported Voldemort in the background. They had incurred strong financial punishment. We were rich enough to come out unscathed. Daphne had told me of Malfoy's punishment only minutes after it had been given.

He was to help at St. Mungo's for a whole year and a grand amount of his inheritance would be taken as soon as he should get married to help those affected by the war.

_Not all that bad of a sentence considering_, I thought.

"Stop analyzing me."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"You are staring me as if I am a textbook."

"I'm not because I would be _more interested_ in a textbook." I smiled, standing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his shocked expression. He covered it quickly enough, but I still saw it. "Do you drink often?"

"Yes." He nodded once, finishing off his water. "Don't you have a house elf?"

"No, I'm the only one that lives here so I see no need for one. I can take care of myself just fine."

I thought I heard him say something to the effect of 'lowborn mongrel'. "Excuse me, but I am sure that my blood and upbringing is very similar to your own, Mister Malfoy. Now, I took you in, if you are going to be such a _pain in the ass_ perhaps I should forgo my offer of taking you in for the evening and set you out in the street on your ungrateful arse." I kept my back turned to him the entire time. I almost wanted to hit myself for letting my mouth run away from me once more. I was nineteen! Surely to goodness I should have more self control.

He snorted, his lips curling into a sneer. "Who do you think you are?" I could have sworn I saw him reach for his wand.

I pulled mine out discreetly, holding it by my side. "I'm your hostess right now, but hear me now. I do not deal well with threats." I eyed his wand.

"Who does?" His smirk emerged at full force. "Can't take the pressure, Greengrass?"

"Can you, Malfoy?" I mimicked his grin, showing my wand at my side. His eyes widened. We stared at each other for a few long, lingering moments, his gaze burning a trail over my body. I had never felt so laid bare, so violated. It was as if he were seeing through my robes. Malfoy raised an eyebrow when his eyes finally landed on my chest. "You're a dog."

"Woof." He murmured, putting his wand away. "You're not worth my time."

I could see why everyone had a hard time putting up with him. No matter whom he was with or where he was, he still remained an insufferable prat. I ignored his roaming eyes while I placed my glass on a higher shelf. Before I could turn around, I felt arms on either side of me. I froze. Never in my years had anyone been so close to me! I could feel everything; his breath on my ear and the heat of him. His voice was gravelly and rough. "Why offer to take me in, eh, little girl? Do you have some sick motive?" It was then that I felt the wand under my chin. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Are you out of your mind? Let me go." I jerked my hand up to pull the wand away, but it was caught by his other hand.

"I trust no one, Greengrass. No one is kind enough to just let someone stay in their residence with no hidden motive." If I could have seen his eyes, I imagined they would have been crazed.

I was not new to crazed wizards. The key was to remain calm, to put my panic on the shelf. "Malfoy, you honestly think that a little thing like me could fool you? Do you believe Nott would put you in danger?"

"He was a Slytherin just as much as the rest of us. I trust him no more than anyone else."

"Well, I certainly hope that isn't the case, Draco." A voice said from the direction of the doorway. I thanked my lucky stars that Nott had woken up. Otherwise, I was unsure of my course of action. Malfoy did not move, but I could have sworn I heard him curse. "Leave the poor girl alone. She was kind enough to let us crash here. Stop playing with her."

Malfoy chuckled, releasing me. I clung to the counter for support. "I was bored and you left me in such a small flat with nothing to do."

"I figured you could entertain yourself like a normal person." Nott fired back, sitting at the table. His face was so calm and collected compared to my flustered state. He turned to me, his eyes sympathetic. "I apologize."

"Um, it's alright. He was just joking so I see no harm in it."

Malfoy smirked, falling into the chair beside Nott. "How do you know I was joking?"

"Only a_ fool_ would attack someone in this day and age. To be completely frank, you would not risk your own hide so blatantly. The wisest choice would be to hire a hit-wizard to handle something so simple. It wouldn't be too costly either considering I am not very high up in the Ministry. Really I am a no name with a good bloodline. The only wrath to be incurred would be that of the Greengrass clan." I folded my arms over my chest. "And let's be completely honest: everyone knows that the Greengrass family is not the most…aristocratic of them all."

Both men stared at me as if I had grown a second head. I grinned, shrugging. "You were thinking it, or would have eventually. I merely stated what would be coming."

Malfoy leaned toward the skinner of the two. "Right, well you know, there is this thing called self control." He motioned between the two of them. "_We_ have it. You, however—"

"Yes, because you were _very_ impressive with your amount of self control last night, Mister Malfoy."

He gave me a look that only a predator would give prey. For a moment, I felt my heart leap in fear, but I mastered it quickly, as I always did. In response, I raised my chin to watch him from down my nose. We kept eye contact for the longest of times, my blue eyes on his gray.

"Astoria, would you please explain why _these two_ are here?"

I snapped out of my juvenile staring contest and glanced to my sister. "I—"

"I hired her for the evening." Malfoy said, smirking. "She was a good la–"

"Person! For allowing us to stay here for the night." I grinned over to Nott as he tried to distract my sister from the blond beside him. "How have you been, Queenie?" Cringing at the nickname, she pointed at Malfoy. He looked bored, permitting his head to roll limply to his shoulder.

"You are not permitted to be here. Get out!"

His eyebrows rose and he glanced my direction. "It may just be me, but I do believe this is your sister's flat, not yours."

Her jaw dropped, her mouth opened and closed like a carp.

"What, nothing to say, _Queenie_?" A rarity, I assure you.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Malfoy? In case you forget, I was the one that kept Pansy from disemboweling, beheading, and castrating you. I deserve some respect." She raised her chin defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. I wondered somewhere in the back of my mind if she could get any shriller.

Malfoy laughed coldly, no humor in his voice at all. "Your way of helping was getting her _drunk_. We all know how well your ingenious plan ended or do I need to remind you?"

I was well aware of just what the consequences befalling all those connected with Parkinson when she was drunk. It took all of my self control to hold in my laughter at Daphne's shocked expression. "Of course, it probably didn't help that Daphne was drunk herself that night." I muttered, acting as if I hadn't said anything.

Daphne's head snapped around to glare at me. I shrugged while Nott snorted in laughter. "Dearest sister, I would that you kick these _gentlemen_ out." Her version sounded a lot like 'smartass bastards' but to each his own.

"They're well enough. They can let themselves out." I said, giving her a withering look. She continued to glare impotently at me. "That brings me to that fiancé of yours. I would like it very much if he departs as soon as possible. He is never pleasant the morning after. The last time he broke my bookcase. Everyone leaving would be for the best. I have to be at work within the hour."

I could see the resentment on my sister's face, but I hardly cared as she departed the room to gather her things rather noisily in the living room. I had done my duty in taking care of them till morning. That was all that was required of me. Besides, I had to report in seeing as though it was already Monday. I hated kicking people out of my flat, but it seemed completely necessary at the time. I turned to look at Nott, silently pleading with him to help me out. I could feel Malfoy's eyes watching me as well, but I ignored him.

He kept his eyes on mind for a long moment. "Alright, well, I do have to go. I am expected at the Ministry Law Office later. I will need to freshen up a bit before then." That was an understatement as he looked a completely wreck. "Draco, don't you have an appointment?"

Malfoy's eyes remained on me. "I do. It's certainly time to get out of the seventh circle of hell." Shaking my head, I led Nott out of the room, not bothering with the blond as he followed.

Nott muttered a quick 'thank you', walking out just ahead of Malfoy. Whereas I had held the door open for the leaner of the two, I let go of the heavy wood fixture, allowing it to slam shut on the smarmy git. I heard a colorful swear, before the door shut completely. There was Nott's amused chuckle before a voice came through the door. "You'll regret that Greengrass."

_No. No, I don't think I will._


	2. Chapter Two: Laces

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Two: Laces**

A mediocre job, plus a mediocre flat, combined with a dismal outlook for the future never bothered me much. I was seen as cynical. That was their choice to look at me thus. I really wasn't as pessimistic as I had been in my youth. I just understood that there would be pain and hurt in the world, is that really so bad? There was no getting around or escaping that simple fact. When I was but a child, I believed the world to be an amusement park, built just for me and everything I could ever want was placed before my feet.

That's not to say that I never wanted anything. I did, more than I could ever convey. I wanted to be trusted. I wanted to find a way to support myself without my unhelpful family. I succeeded in that last right.

I had a job as a secretary in the Portkey Office of the Department of Magical Transportation, which equated to a job that made ends meet. Since I was cut off from the familial funds right after I graduated Hogwarts, I had to take the first employment available. The woman that filled that blasted desk before me had been an old crone of nearly one hundred years. She spent nearly eighty of those lonesome years occupying the same seat that I did. Some of the employees joked time and again that I would end up like that ancient woman: alone and irritable. Generally I had a colorful response for the idiots that mentioned it in front of me.

Irritably, I stacked the papers at the corner of my desk, ignoring the man that stood just beside me.

His fingertips were skimming the wood of the table, examining it as he did every day. "You know that if you are late one more time, we will have to let you go. "

They would have to try harder than that to get rid of me. I was going to work my way up in that office, not allow them to kick me out so soon. "I won't be late again, Mr. Duncan."

"That is what you said last time. See that it doesn't happen again." He moved away, looking like a wand was shoved up his nether-regions. Mr. Duncan, my boss, was the head of the Portkey office. A large man, aging rather quickly since the birth of his first born, he always had the disposition of an aristocrat. He never ceased to give me hell.

Even for that, he had been the only person to accept me. Since the war, it had become increasingly difficult for former Slytherins to find jobs. Eventually, the majority of Slytherin graduates worked for their own familial business. That, or they worked with other Pureblood families. While the war had been good for most, it had been detrimental to anyone even associated with Slytherin House.

"Astoria?"

I swung my head around to see a mousy blonde standing in the doorway to my office. She sent me a small smile before walking up, her robes hanging limply at her sides. "Hello, Laura. Pleasant day?"

"Hardly." She muttered, taking a seat in one of the hard-backed chairs in front of my desk. "Care to explain why you didn't show at Joyce's baby shower last night?"

I had never been one to lie, but I felt it completely necessary, if not for any other reason than to keep Laura from killing me. "I was sick."

She raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh, you know, Astoria, as much as you don't want to believe it, you are very easy to read."

I shrugged. "I try."

"You know that Joyce wanted you to be there. Please tell me that you didn't spend the evening babysitting that lady dog all evening." I rolled my eyes at her avoidance of a curse word.

"Yes, I did spend last night taking care of that _bitch_." She gave me a scornful glance, but said nothing as I continued. "You know why though. If I don't take care of her, then my parents will not pay for my flat. If they don't pay, then I will be out on my _ass_." I tried not to allow a smirk to grace my features. "I can't manage that payment on top of everything else! You know that!"

"I can't believe they would allow this to happen to you. It's not your fault that—"

I shook my head sharply. "It's not necessary to state it. You know why they disinherited me. I would rather that my office not be aware of that fact. They are already against me because of my background."

"Greengrass is one of the richest families in wizarding Britain. They can afford to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." I bit out.

She took the clue to drop the subject. Standing, she placed a small basket on the desk and smiled. "There is a sandwich, pudding, and bottle of water. I knew you would forget lunch. You always do when you have to take care of her."

"Ever the caring one." I grinned, taking the basket from the table and scooting it under my chair. "I'll eat it later. I have too much to do before I will have time to eat. I have nearly two hundred Portkey agreements to distribute today."

"That's more than usual, isn't it?" She asked, heading for the door.

"With Christmas coming, no. I would expect the numbers to climb well into the thousands before the holidays."

"Well, I have to get back to the Law Office. I'll see you at the Cauldron?"

I nodded as she left.

Working like a house elf, I placed the papers in separate piles, some for Ministry workers, some for people within the magical community. While I continued my automatic sorting, I happened upon a name I recognized.

'_Draco Malfoy. Portkey to Azkaban denied. Do not attempt again.' _

I stared at the parchment.

They were denying him the right to see his father? Honestly? I felt myself growing angry. Once more the Ministry was showing its arse, and no one cared. I sat the parchment aside for sorting later.

The afternoon drug on, each passing moment made me regret getting up so early. I should have taken a sleeping potion.

Around five, I sent all of the memos of acceptance or declination with a flick of my wrist. Regretfully, I knew that I couldn't change the outcome of the three requests for Azkaban visitations. Along with Malfoy's request had been Parkinson and Eva Rosier. All three had been declined.

I felt somewhat sick at the thought of working for such a discriminatory Ministry. They had become the very administration they had hated. Simply because of mistakes within the lives of those that had chosen the wrong side, the majority of which simply did so for the safety of family, such as my father, did not justify ruining all hopes of a decent life.

It was not right.

And yet, I could not resign. I had to eat, to have clothing, to live. It would be impossible to find another job. I would have to accept the fact that the world was imperfect, even if I had known since my days in Hogwarts.

I pondered all of this on my walk to the Leaky Cauldron. The sky was overcast and oppressive, casting shadows in various directions. That darkness made me nervous. Without thinking, I pulled out my wand. With the alley deserted, my anxiety grew exponentially. My pace quicken along with my heart. I was near a panic when my eyes made contact with the Leaky door. I broke into a run. My head became light and my eyes unfocused. I needed to be inside.

Swinging the door open with a desperate gasp, I came face to face with someone I didn't want to see again.

He towered over me, as he always had, his six feet to my five foot six frame. I nearly gagged at the amount of cologne he wore. "Astoria, how wonderful it is to see you again, my dear."

"Yes, a great pleasure." I responded sarcastically. "Really, Warrington, I had no idea that you still wore that awful cologne. I thought perhaps you would outgrow the smell of piss."

He chuckled, blocking me from passing him. "I still don't understand why you continue to use my last name."

"If you want to be known as 'whelp' then by all means, Cailean."

Warrington's face contorted a bit into a look of contempt. "Still the bitch, right?"

"As long as you are still the dumbass, yes."

"Too bad. I would have like to see you—"

I rolled my eyes. "Naked and tied to your bed. Yes, you have told me that every time you see me. Funny how dreams get dashed, isn't it?" I dodged to my left, he lumbered to block me, but being the quicker one, I jumped to my right and moved past him. I thought I heard him curse my very existence as I passed. Oh well, can't win them all.

Moving through the after-work crowd, I finally made it to the corner table. It was isolated, in the darkest corner of the pub. Three sat at the dark wood slab, each deep in conversations. They continued as I pulled up a chair acquired as I approached them.

"He broke the lap, the chair, the picture frames…everything he could get his hands on. It was the largest rage I had ever seen. Within three minutes, the entire house was a mess, and I was left to clean it all up."

"Should have locked him in his study and told him then. That way it would be his things that were broken, not yours."

"True. I never confessed to genius, just wit."

Everyone shrugged. I noted the bartender with a wave. He nodded and sent a glass of water my way. "Well, hello, my friends."

Laura smiled amicably, taking a sip of her ale. "Are you alright? You look a little peaky."

"Thank you, Mother, but I am fine."

"You need a drink. That would make you less of a harpy." Evleen O'Malley said, raising her drink.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who says that I am not an angry drunk?"

Tiernan shook his head, his brown lank hair falling in his eyes. "You are a rather funny drunk. I remember that from four years ago."

"Never again."

We continued to talk, speaking of the Ministry's attempt at becoming kinder to werewolves and non-humans. Tiernan had quite a bit to say about that considering he worked for the Regulation of Magical Creatures office. We moved on to the market of owls becoming increasingly expensive. Evleen ranted for a good half hour on that alone. The comfort within that circle was greater than I felt even within my own home.

They were Ravenclaws during our years at Hogwarts, my truest friends. More upset when I had been tortured by the Carrows than my own sister had been. Tiernan had gotten in trouble specifically to earn detention with me, to protect me as he had always said. I had thought he was showing off for Evleen seeing as though he was in love with her.

"Astoria, would you care to explain why that man is staring at you?"

I did not want to turn around. "No, I feel that my being here is explanation enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't be a smartass." St. John responded, folding his arms over his chest. "Remember that I can be just as much of a –"

"Bitch as me? Yes, of course, I remember. It was only three days ago that you told me to 'go to hell' for mentioning that you and Evleen were late arriving…" I shrugged, grinning. "Oh yes, and how could I forget that time that you hexed my hair green after I magically sealed you into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Evleen and Laura smiled at the memory.

"I'm being serious. That man is staring at you. I get the feeling he doesn't particularly care for the back of your head."

"He's trying to hide his attraction." I replied, straight faced. "He doesn't have the courage to come over and buy me a drink."

All three laughed, but they quickly sobered looking over my shoulder. I felt a presence lingering there, but I chose to ignore it. I picked up my glass and held it to my lips, keeping my eyes on the reflection on Tiernan's glasses. Draco Malfoy stood behind me, his hands on his hips.

Yes, ignoring would be a wonderful idea.

"Laura, how is the Magical Cooperation committee doing? I would guess that things are quite interesting considering the breakout in Egypt last week?"

Laura didn't answer, she merely nodded as if entranced by the man standing behind me.

Seeing no other option, I took my glass in my hand and went to sip from it once more. When my lips reached the glass, no water met my lips. I held the glass away from my face, seeing that the water had become ice. I blinked, a bit shocked by his immature antic.

I pulled out my wand and cast a heating charm, held the glass to my lips once more, being a bit dramatic in my drinking than I normally would have. While he was distracted by my blatant mocking, I slipped my wand by my side, wordlessly casting a spell.

"If it isn't Little Miss Mouth," he sneered.

"Indeed, you've found me." I almost laughed at the surprised expressions on my friends' faces. "Here to meet out your revenge, Mr. Malfoy? Or do you find my hair so interesting that you would stare at it all evening long?"

He scoffed, coming to stand next to me, blocking Tiernan out of view. "Associating with lowborn mongrels, what kind of Pureblood are you?"

I bristled a bit at his insult to my friends. "No better than a ferret, I suspect."

Silence hung in the air at the meaning of my words. I kept my eyes on his watching for the tell-all signs of shock. They came with a slight raise to his eyebrows. I had to hand it to him. He was a master at hiding emotion. His upper lip pulled up over his front teeth in such a nasty sneer that I had never seen in my days. "How _dare_ you?"

I shrugged. "Stupidity, I would guess." I could have sworn I heard Laura squeak a laugh before stifling it. "Of course, I have always been told that _my_ pride would drive anyone mad." I smirked at Evleen over the table. She was shaking her head from side to side, her eyes wide.

I suppose that he saw he could no more win than I could and in effort to have the last word. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. He came very close to my face. "Pride in what? Your drunk of a sister, your flobberworm of a father, or your snitch of a mother?" He snickered and came closer still. "Or perhaps in the thought that any man in your presence will leave with a scratched face?"

My eyes flew open. He stood quickly, moving away from the table with a cocky smirk. Of course, it was I who had the last laugh as he fell to the hardwood floor, his arms flail to stop his dissent. As soon as he made contact, I jumped from my chair and bolted for the exit. He would soon discover that the shoelaces to his expensive Italian leather shoes had been tied together while he had attempted to give me hell.

_I am sure I will regret that one, too._ I thought as I laughed myself home. _Yes, I would surely regret that one._


	3. Chapter Three: Walls

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Three: Walls**

The house was colder than usual. Perhaps that was why I planted myself so very close to the fire. With such wide expanses of open space within Greengrass Hall, it was completely normal for the home to be cool, but the temperatures had plummeted since my last visit. I watched as my Mother, an older version of my sister with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head, poured some Darjeeling into the fine teacups on the small side table.

Father sat just beside her, the Daily Prophet lying on his lap. I assumed he was not actually reading, but looking at the pictures as he always had done. His handle bar mustache quivered when he spoke. "How is work, my darling?" I tensed at the endearment. It sounded foreign from his lips.

"Well enough, Father. I am expecting a promotion any day now."

"That's good, that's good. Any word on the proposal front?"

It took all self control I had within me to not scream. "Not a word."

Mother raised her head, still remaining poised in her flare of anger. "If you would simply allow me one single day, Astoria, I could fix that mop of hair and that horridly pale complexion of yours." Once more I had to keep my eyes from rolling. It never changed. Every time I came to visit my parents, they always said the same things.

Perhaps my hair was different than any other in the Greengrass family, being that it was brown and rather dull. Compared to the shiny Greengrass blonde, I could see where they might be confused, saying that it was utterly dreadful. As for my pale skin, I was no different than any other sane female who would rather not get sickness of the skin.

"I prefer to remain as I am, Mother, but thank you for your kind offer." I tried to keep the bite out of my tone.

She shrugged slightly. "Your sister will be getting married next month and yet, you still have not _one_ man to even consider you. As a Pureblood, it is your duty…"

"To uphold the family honor by bearing the sons of another Pureblood family's loin. This is our wish for you dearest daughter of the Greengrass line." I quoted perfect, slightly imitating my Mother's haughty voice.

"Do not give me that expression." My Mother admonished, watching me with her head tilted back. "You are nineteen years old and yet you have no male interest."

"Yes, we all know how much you wish I were like Daphne. Sad truth though, isn't it? That I am a different person entirely?"

I stood, smoothing down the front of my skirt as I did so. Without saying anything more, I walked to the door. Before I could open it, I stopped. "I don't care what course you take, Astoria, but you will not make the coming wedding difficult. You have duties to you sister." I didn't need to turn around to know my Father was leaning in the doorway. "You _will _be the prime example of a sister, of a lady. I will not tolerate anything less."

For a moment, I simply stood there, my fingers wrapped around the ancient handle of the door. No tears came to my eyes from his harsh words. In fact, I was accustomed with much worse barbs than his therefore they should have been regarded as blessings.

My family could be compared to a rose. It was beautiful from afar: rich, powerful, and old. We truly did care for each other, sometimes. I knew that, but it didn't change the fact that there were thorns on that rose. Every time that I tried to grip it, I would bleed.

"But of course, Father." I conceded, pulling the door open and stepping outside. The next moment, I stood within my flat. "I will be everything you want of me."

An hour after my visit with my parents, Daphne arrived, her hair flipping and her nose in the air. I didn't offer tea nor did I make any move to make her more comfortable. She Apparated inside when I refused to open the door, the first words out of her mouth being: "Damn it, Astoria!"

I didn't look up from my book. I kept it on my lap so that she could not see it was a Muggle novel. I would have been given hell for that as well on top of all my other 'screw ups'. "Yes, _dearest _sister?"

She strode forward, hitting the book out of my hands. It fell to the hardwoods, clattering to a stop beside the leg of the coffee table. The pages bent this direction and that. I stared at where the book had been on my lap, slightly shocked. "You _will not_ screw this up, Astoria!"

"I didn't know that I was." I responded dully, not allowing any frustration into my voice. "If I had known that I was messing up your life, I would have stopped living sooner. Pity..."

"Stop that! Stop being such a smartass! It makes you seem like a shrew! How do you expect to marry when you have the tongue of a serpent?"

I shrugged, moving to pick my book up from the floor. "Slytherin."

"Ah, don't pull that card! You were never a _true _Slytherin. You were only in that House because _I _was. The only reason you _survived _that House was because of _me_!" She screamed shrilly. I cringed, looking up from my position on my knees. She was in a rage, her blonde hair streaming like snakes from her head. Even her eyes seemed to glow red. I flinched.

Flashes of memories rampaged through my head. Screaming echoed, cries, shouts, pleads; all resonated from memories long buried within the recesses of my mind. I glared at her for bringing those thoughts to the forefront. They hit like a hippogriff, knocking the wind out of me. "My sister, the bona fide Slytherin, right? How could I forget? Excuse me for my lack of propriety, dear Slytherin princess! Thank you for sacrificing your reputation to help me, but wait, that's not right, _is it_?"

She stopped moving, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't keep those people, those heathens, from attacking me. You didn't leave your ivory tower. Not once did you try to stop my punishments. You never really wanted the punishments to cease from those nutcases or _our classmates_. Never one to risk yourself! You forget that I _know_ you. Ha! You may fool everyone, but the one person you cannot trick is sitting right here! I know who it really was! I'm no idiot." She opened and closed her mouth rapidly. In her nervous gesture, she wound a piece of brilliant blonde hair around her forefinger. "_Nott _blocked a large amount of the Slytherin retribution, right? That's why you hate him so much. I once heard that it was him from Zabini. Once I was able to piece everything together, it all made sense. After all, who would listen to _you_? You're all looks and no brain. No real power, just a pretty face and a knack for _screwing _your way in with those that have the power!"

Her hand had hit my face before I had time to stop it. My head snapped to the side with the force. "You weren't _worth_ it! You disgrace the Greengrass name with every breath you breathe! How dare you sympathize with Mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

I didn't move. I was still in shock. In my nineteen years of life, she had _never _struck me. Then it hit me: the date. February seventh. My birthday. I narrowed my eyes as I stood up. With a sick sense of calm, I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Leave, sister, and do not return." I stared at her with my eyes as cold as possible.

"With pleasure!" She walked quickly to the door and stopped just outside, turning slightly so that she could see me out of the corner of her eye. "You'll be alone forever with that shitty disposi—"

I slammed the door on her insult. " And good luck with that bastard of a fiancé!" I called through the door. Sighing, I walked to where the book lay and picked it up, dusting the cover off I read the title aloud: "_Much Ado About Nothing_…indeed."

"Take the shot." I sighed, handing him the small glass of Firewhiskey. He shook his head, smiling slightly. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't do it, but I was entirely wrong. Within seconds, the liquid was gone and he slammed the shot glass to the bar counter.

"So you're telling me that you think _I_ was the one that helped you all those years ago?" Nott asked, raising his hand for one more drink.

It had been nearly thirty minutes before when we literally ran into each other outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I fell to the ground, cursing the whole way down. He stumbled backward, not saying a word. He had leaned forward to help me up and upon realizing who I was, invited me to have a drink with him.

Thus we sat at the bar, taking swigs of the best liquor in London. The pub was dwindling in customers considering the time of evening. Dimly lit candles were the only sources of light and the only sound was the mutters of those half-drunk or lamenting their lots.

"I remember when you were sorted actually. You were a gangly little thing, shaking and quivering the whole way up. You sat there forever." He didn't slur a single word. Rather, he smiled goofily, setting his glass on the counter. "I was terrified when I was sorted. That blasted hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw. I threatened it. If it put me into anything but Slytherin, it would find itself at the bottom of the Black Lake with a rock inside. It told me that I deserved Slytherin for my kind of intimidation."

"The hat was arguing with me. It wanted to put me into Ravenclaw as well, but I told it that my parents would disown me should I be anything but a Slytherin." I laughed a bit at the memory. "I won in the end."

"How so?"

"Started ignoring everything it said and when I did answer, I said random things. It said that I was far too clever." I shrugged. "Next thing I know I'm sitting at the Slytherin table."

"Go figure that all of your friends are Ravenclaws." He said slowly, running his hands along his charcoal slacks. "I suspect that you wish you had been in Ravenclaw now, right?"

"Not quite." I admitted. "For all the negativity that I bear toward our House, I do have a lot of traits common to—"

"Socializing with Lady Disdain! How the mighty have fallen!" Draco Malfoy's voice drifted to my ear.

I turned slightly and grinned widely, recalling the book I had been reading. "'Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Lord Malfoy? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence." I quoted the line perfectly. He glared at me, but somewhere in the darkest recesses of those liquid iron eyes I saw a glimmer of appraisal. "You've read Shakespeare, Malfoy?"

His eyebrows rose just slightly, but it was enough. He had given himself away. "Of course not, I would not read such muggle rubbish."

"Indeed." I raised my chin and gave him a silent once over before turning back to my glass. I glanced briefly toward Nott, who was watching amusedly. "You quoted it, Malfoy, and I do not believe your bullshit for a moment."

Nott snorted into his cup, his eyes widening at my blazon remark. I really couldn't understand what had come over me. Every time that he came near me, my mouth took over. Under normal circumstances, I confess that I rarely think through things before I do or say them, but when Malfoy was around, my brain melted into a vat of stupidity and the urge to demean him with every word within my vocabulary took over.

"You are the one that is full of shit, Greengrass!" He bit out, leaning against the bar beside me. He ran his hand through his hair gracefully. I held back a snide comment and allowed him to continue. "You are Pureblood and yet you still read Muggle literature, you socialize with scum and work for that damnable Ministry!"

Nott began to stand in defense, but I waved him off not wanting their friendship to be strained because of me. This was certainly my fight. "It would surprise you to learn that I _don't give a shit_ what you say. Look at that, someone that doesn't take your ill-tempered, pansy-ass, Pureblood prince bullshit. You are just as much of a dick as you were in school!" Gathering what was left of my remaining stupidity, I shoved my way past him. I didn't look back, nor did I regret the words I had spoken. He had pushed me the wrong way on the wrong day.

I pressed through passing bodies, gasping when an elbow accidently made contact with my gut, knocking the air out of my lungs. Weaving through the crowd, I felt a strong hand take hold of my wrist and jerk me into the cool night air.

The next second, I was pinned against the alley wall, protruding bricks digging into my back. I gritted my teeth together against the pain. The light from the moon caught on strands of pale blond hair, making them silver in the moonlight. Malfoy stood over me, a fist slammed into the wall beside my head. The other hand was harshly holding a wand to my throat. "Silencio!" I began to become frightened, never before had I seen such an inhuman glare in his eyes, in anyone's eyes. "You listen to me, you damn harpy. I will stand for none of this!" He lowered his tone and kept his eyes on mine. "Do _not_ pick a fight with me or you _will_ come to regret it."

He continued to glare. While he was distracted by the best insolent face I could muster, I slipped my wand from my robes. With some smooth agility, I pushed him away, pointing the wand at his chest. If there was one thing that I was certainly not, it was a duelist. Spells took a considerable amount of concentration for me; a trait frowned upon by most Pureblood clans. Yet another reason for the displeasure of my dear family, no doubt. Nonetheless, _he_ did not know my lack of proficiency and for that I was thankful. I gently snapped my wand back, ending the silence spell.

"_You _will never touch me that way again or I swear that you will find yourself in the countryside with no memory and not a scrap to your name!"

"You know what I think?" He replied, keeping his wand level with mine. "You're bitter."

I bristled. Somewhere deep down, I knew that he was right. I _was_ bitter. Why no one ever noticed the unassuming, pale sister of Daphne Greengrass, why not one person in my family supported me when my world was turned upside down, why I could never do anything right in the eyes of those most important to me. Those facts and questions haunted me every evening and every morning. I narrowed my eyes over my oak wand. "You know what I think, Malfoy?" When he didn't respond, I dug the remainder of my grave. "I think you're _scared_. I think that under that jackass exterior is a frightened _little boy_! And while I may be a bitter, miserable hellion, you are a cowardly, resentful—"

"That's what you think?"

"Yes, that's what I think!"

He glared at me before stepping forward. "You had best stay out of my way."

"Oh yes, I'll do my _best_!" I retorted, equaling his forward step. As I looked up at him, I noticed just how much taller he was than I. Pushing back my slight twinge of fear, I kept my eyes steady and my heart calm. There was a tension pulling and ebbing between us as we stood within inches of each other, neither stepping down. We both were too proud to back away.

I wondered then if I may have been right. Perhaps, deep within the man in front of me, was merely a boy who was frightened by the world. As I stared further into his eyes, I hit a wall. I couldn't see further than his barefaced hatred of me.

In a final symbol of his hate, his lips curled over his teeth in a sneer and he practically hissed, slamming me back against the wall. I felt my heart rate speed to an uncontrollable pace, my control fading. It beat relentlessly against my chest. I gasped, clutching my hand to my chest, when he turned on heel and walked away. His black cape billowed around his retreating body, making it appear that he had simply disappeared into the darkness that surrounded him.

With what strength I could muster, I made my way back into the bar. Theodore Nott stalked to my side, his eyes showing some vague form of concern. I knew that he expected Malfoy's reaction, but his nonchalant reaction made me hot with anger.

"You knew he would react like that!" I accused, pointing up at him.

He nodded his head slightly, grinning. "I knew. Of course I knew. I don't see how I couldn't have known. I mean, considering the fact that Draco and I have known each other since we were but small children."

Without forethought, I slapped him across the shoulder. "You should have stopped me!"

Nott gave me a sarcastic smirk. "You really think _I _could have stopped you? Ha!"

A smile broke on my face without thought. He was right. There would have been little he could do when I was in that kind of mood. Rolling my eyes, I conceded. "I feel that I have pissed him off thoroughly this time."

"That would be my guess as well." He replied. His eyes darted around the room before resting on me once more. I thought I saw a flicker of raw distress before it was hidden once more by his blasé exterior. "Come, would you like to visit Nott Manor? Dotty makes the best tea and I find myself in the mood for a good discussion."

I felt a bit confused by his offer and couldn't help but feel as if I was being tricked. Perhaps it was my distrustful self coming out. I pushed the feeling into a deep recess of my mind. "I would like that. Thank you."

As if sensing my vague apprehension, he leaned forward, smiling. "Think nothing of it. Believe it or not, Astoria Greengrass, I'm not as evil as people seem to think I am."

"Same thing could be said for most of us, right?" I asked, only half interested.

He froze in the process of pulling on his cape. The cape looked like it would swallow his thin form whole. "Yes. I suppose it very well could." He held out his hand, which I took, ignoring the jolt in my stomach before we disapparated.

_Surely this won't be something I will regret, _I thought somewhere between the two places.


	4. Chapter Four: Water

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the great JKR.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Four: Water**

"You misunderstand me, Jenkins. I am asking if you believe my daughter to be worthy of the inheritance. I ask no more than that." My Father stated, his tone deadly. I leaned my head closer to the crack in the door. Father sat with his back to me, his hands articulating his words with tedious precision. "She is a disgrace. Four detentions within three months, indeed. She has publically humiliated us and Merlin help should another Pureblood clan rat us out to the Dark Lord. We could _all _be killed because of her."

"The girl feels that she was doing the right thing, be damned what you think."

_Damn straight_, I thought despite myself. They couldn't have been talking about me. Worthy of the inheritance? How would I survive on my own? How was I to look out for myself? If I was not worthy of the inheritance, I was as good as dead. I was not particularly remarkable in any aspects of my life. I was fairly street smart, but that didn't put galleons in your pockets. That didn't matter though, did it? I was of Greengrass blood...

"Carrow, tell me, just what have you done to her? She has been colder and more distant since her arrival for the holidays."

Suppressing my gasp, I listened harder. It couldn't be possible...

"Nothing too horrid, I assure you. Simply a couple Cruciatus Curses and her defiant streak became nothing more than a low growl. Before long, she won't even be growling." I felt my face heating up in anger. I had been tortured and my Father was doing nothing to stop it! If anything he was _encouraging_ this!

My Father turned to Jenkins, a long, thin man of at least seventy years. His beady eyes glistened in the firelight. "What is your answer?"

"She is not worthy of the Greengrass Fortune. Her sister, Daphne, holds the truest traits of a Greengrass maiden. If you should place your hopes in that little girl, she will lead to disappointment. She is weak, a _free mind_…" My mind swam only catching certain words. "Weak…lethal…mortal…dangerous…"

_I felt sick. _

I felt sick as I leaned my head into my hand. My head was pounding relentlessly. Why was I remembering everything so vividly? It was nearly five years ago now! It was water under the bridge as far as I was concerned. They had made their decision. I was useless, worthless in their eyes. Nothing but the second daughter–

"Are you quite alright, Greengrass?"

"No." I responded automatically. My eyes widened. I hadn't meant to say that! It was none of his concern if I was perfectly well or sick in the head. "I mean, yes. Of course, I am."

He raised his eyebrows, sitting on the dark chestnut couch across from me. Nott raised the cup in his hand to his mouth, sipping out the delicious tea within. His thin legs were crossed right over the left.

Nott Manor was a warm and rather comfortable place. Dark wooden doors and flooring combined with the cozy colors of the walls made the rooms even more hospitable. It reminded me a bit of the Davis household, the home of one of my Slytherin friends from Hogwarts. They, too, had gone out of their way to make their home inviting. It contrasted greatly with the Greengrass homestead and Slytherin common room, dark, dank and forlorn.

"So, how are things with the Portkey office?"

"Disturbing, I believe." I said without thinking. What was wrong with me? I felt completely relaxed around this man but I never trusted anyone enough to confide my feelings on the current situation within the Ministry. Even so, I felt compelled to continue. "The recent breakout at Tremor Jaula prison on the Spanish coast has the higher ups concerned. I think that is why they refused so many requests to visit Azkaban." I felt a pull in my gut. Something was not right.

Gently, I took my cup into my hands and waited. As I raised the cup to my lips, I pinned Nott with a fierce glare. "If you want some sort of information, perhaps you should _ask_. Veritaserum? You are just as much of a jackass as Malfoy. It is just more understated with you. Two parts to a whole, the two of you! He's the outspoken prick and you are the quiet schemer!" Nott grinned at me, shaking his head. "You put it in my tea!"

"No, I most certainly did not."

"I don't divulge secrets to anyone."

"You just did."

"That's—"

His grin widened. "Uh oh, Astoria Greengrass…_trusted_ someone?" He snickered behind his hand.

My glare became even more pronounced. "Merely a slip of the tongue." I had no reason to trust him! He was Draco Malfoy's right hand man. He was just as much of a wanker as well!

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Greengrass."

An awkward silence fell between us. Well, it was surely not awkward for him, sitting there as if he owned the place. Then again, he did own the place. Ah, I couldn't think straight.

What I said had been somewhat true. I didn't trust. "I don't trust." My voice was harsh, daring him to argue with me.

That was exactly what he did. "I don't believe that for a second. You trust _too easily_. That's why you are hurt all the time."

I huffed my disagreement. How could I trust too easily when I didn't trust at all? This man was making less and less sense with every word he spoke and I was beginning to regret my rash thinking.

"You don't believe me." A statement, not a question. At least he could state the obvious.

"I think you're full of shit."

The corners of his lips pulled up into a derisive smile. He slowly leaned forward to place his teacup gently on the silver platter between us. I watched him like a hawk, searching for any sign of a threat. "Example: you were hurt by your family, yes?"

"No, that doesn't work." I argued, shaking my head. A strand of dirty dishwater brown hair fell into my eyes. I irately pushed it back. "That has nothing to do with it. You are _supposed _to trust your family."

"Wrong. Trust must be earned." Nott spoke with so much charisma and conviction that I really had a hard time not believing him. Charm, that was what this was called, and he had it in spades. "You trust those Ravenclaws."

I had not thought of that. To some extent perhaps I did trust them, but they did not divulge their darkest secrets so I saw no reason for me to expose my own. We were caught, each waiting for the other to move. "No more than reason." My tone was sardonic, punctuated by the roll of my eyes.

"You tell them things that no one else knows."

"That's different. The things—"

"Is it really?" He leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees. His hands ran through his lank brown hair. For a moment, while he was actually interest in the conversation at hand, I thought that he could be rather handsome, but that thought passed quickly enough when he began to speak. "How am I any less trustworthy than them? I helped you _twice_ with the Carrows. I remained out of 'trouble'. I never took the Dark Mark. I keep Draco from hexing your hair off—"

I snorted, going to finger the mentioned strands of pale brown hair. "Let him. He'd be doing me a favor."

Nott ignored me. "What's the difference here? Age? No. Lineage? I should think not. Slytherin?"

I had been in the process of retrieving my tea from the table when those words hit me. I froze. Was that what it came down to? I didn't 'trust' Slytherins? How could I not trust my own House? I was a Slytherin!

"The pot is calling the kettle black, my friend."

"I—" We were acquaintances! Certainly not friends!

"You are just as cold-blooded as the rest of us."

For a moment, I thought of walking away. Leaving would be the best answer. I could escape back to my flat and never see Theodore Nott again. The world was big enough, I could achieve it. As soon as I made the decision to simply flee this sharp sword of a man, there was a knock on the door to the parlor. "Nott, your bony ass better open this door! We need to talk!"

For the first time, I saw pure panic in Nott's green eyes. It was unbridled horror that washed his features. "No doubt to rant about you again." He muttered, jumping up. He approached me with a determined look in his eyes. I raised my hands, forgetting to reach for my wand. There wouldn't have been time anyway. Unceremoniously, he slipped his arms under my knees and shoulders, picking me up with ease.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I whispered, angrily. "_Put me down, you arsehole_!"

"Yes, yes. You're very threatening. Now, will you shut up for one moment?" He turned to a large portrait of an absolutely stunning woman. She glanced up from her book and sighed.

"Yes? The password, if you please."

"Thestral." The portrait swung open to reveal a small annexed room. I gasped in shock. We possessed nothing like this at Greengrass Hall. Hastily, he sat me down. I stumbled to regain my balance and in my distraction, he walked out of the passage, freezing when Malfoy's voice came through the double doors once more.

"Nott! I know you're in there! That fleabag of a house elf told me. You know you _can't_ ignore me."

"Damn it. For once I wish I could!" He spun on his heel. "Stay in here until I allow you out." His wand waved, closing the portrait. I started forward, pulling my wand out of my robes. Like hell I would stay in there! Before I could even begin to protest, the brute cut me off with a silencing charm. Just as he finished the spell, the other doors banged open. I could imagine the Great Prat striding in.

"Still haven't learned the concept of patience, eh, Draco?" Nott asked in a bored tone.

"Why should I?"

"Why, indeed." Nott responded, noncommittally. There was a deep huff from a distant part of the room along with the chink of glass. The damn fathead was fixing himself a drink while I was locked in this prison!

"Did you have a guest? Darjeeling…a _lady_ guest?" A sadistic chuckle. I shivered at what that laugh implied. Men. "Am I interrupting?"

"Would you care if you were?" There was silence before: "That's what I thought."

"Well if the prudish Theo Nott has finally decided that _getting some_ would be rather nice vacation from _virginity_, who am I to stop it?" They both laughed as if at some inside joke. The tone of the silence that followed could only be described as uncomfortable. "Why—"

"—were you drinking with 'the Grandest Bitch in Britain'?" I could hear the mocking tone in Nott's voice. I felt my hair standing on end with anger. The feelings were more than mutual. If he thought I was the biggest bitch, he had no idea who he was dealing with! "What a shock, Draco! I have other friends."

_We're not friends, you great buffoon!_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"You _never_ buy women liquor."

"I didn't buy it. She bought it herself. Self sufficient to a fault, that one."

"That's not the point, Nott! The woman is a hag, an infection, a scourge..."

I continued to listen to Draco Malfoy rant about how I was the pinnacle of evil for nearly fifteen minutes. My own head pounded with irritation so much so that I could barely understand how Nott could endure it. The blond couldn't seem to calm down. He just continued and continued. I was conceited, a bigot (laughable, indeed), that all of the ills of the world flowed forth from me and infected all other aspects of life in general.

At some points during his rage, I wanted to laugh and during other moments, I wanted to cry.

"Lady, are you feeling quite well? You have sat in that spot for half an hour now. I worry for you down there." I jerked and glanced up to a painting on the wall. Sitting within the frame sat an elderly gentleman with Nott green eyes. Not bothering with silence, I stood to walk over to the frame.

"Sir?"

"Thomas Nott at your service, mi'Lady, but I must ask why you look so very miserable?" He raised his gray eyebrows in question. I raised my own, the sadness that I had been fending off hitting me with full force.

The walls seemed to close in with intensity unrivaled. The room was tiny, so very tiny. I had been so focused on Malfoy's voice that I had overlooked just what size room I was in. I tried desperately to keep my panic in check. Despite the dim light that filtered in from a small round window fifteen feet up, the room was dark and damp. My heart sped with my breaths. Oxygen was not reaching my lungs enough as my limbs began to tingle.

"M'lady?" The elderly Nott asked desperately. I could not answer. I could not breathe!

My only thought was to escape. I had to escape. If I didn't, there was no telling…

I dragged myself toward the heavy oak I had come through. With what strength I could muster, I threw my shoulder against the wood. Each time I slammed against it, a sharp pain was sent through my body. _Damn this to hell_, I thought. One final time, I hit the door. Nothing.

"Let me out!" I gasped, falling to the floor. The walls were closing in, boxing me into a tomb.

It was happening again! With no restraint, I allowed the tears to stream out of my eyes. I hated crying but when you are near complete collapse, one tends to lose restraint. Tears fell violently from my eyes and sweat beaded my brow.

I couldn't focus my eyes. They were looking into the past, into latent memories.

"Defiant whelp." Amycus Carrow spat down toward me. The horrible substance landed just beside me in the dirt. "I've heard from your dorm mates that you are afraid of small spaces?" I simply glared up at him. His head shook from side to side. "I'll never understand you children. You are the offspring of the New Age and yet you refuse to behave."

"I refuse to bow to _anyone_!" I yelled, my throat sore from screaming minutes earlier.

He let out a crazed cackle. "Yes, Davis said the same thing last night, but do you know that she is singing a different tune now?"

"I know that I will not change _my_ song." I bit back, leaning against the wall, the edge of my dirtied skirt dusting against my knees.

"Five Slytherin usurpers! Not one person in the other Houses knows of you. We keep you a secret, a plaything in the background. You are merely tools now, complete fools for your cause." He pulled his wand from his black robes. "Now, you little twat, let's hear that Greengrass scream!"

He began to fill the cylinder oubliette with water from his wand. I stared up at him indifferently as the water lapped at my heels. What was his plan? Then I saw it, a thin invisible shield just five feel above my head.

I was trapped.

The water kept rising and rising, eventually reaching my shoulders. I still refused to scream, even with my nerves becoming ragged. No one would come. We were in the depths of the castle. It was Easter, late into the evening, within the dungeon rooms. These rooms were where students from _every _house were tortured. There seemed to be the misconception that students only from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff were punished within those walls. There were five rebels from Slytherin: Tracey Davis, James Cash, Kale Riggens, Ing Freyer, and myself. All kept under wraps, all kept secret, far more cautious than that daft Dumbledore's Army. After all, who would want word spreading that even Slytherins were rebelling? Stuff like that wouldn't be good for public relations.

The water rose to six feet, lifting me off the floor. Dark, murky, dirty liquid surrounded me, mixed with the dirt from the floor underneath. I was sure that blood was mixed in, from my own wounds and from others that came before me.

Four more feet…three…two…

I was nearly submerged in the icy water, only my face remained above the surface. The whole time Amycus Carrow laughed and laughed over head. When I refused to beg for my life, he turned his back and began to walk away. "You're Father will be _so_ disappointed."

The water began to rise again, but this time, the invisible shield had risen just another two feet to slightly prolong my suffering. I screamed.

"Greengrass!" A voice echoed through the dungeons. "Astoria!"

I snapped my eyes open.

A pair of gray eyes stared at me from mere inches away. I felt the hard stone floor under me. Glancing desperately around, I realized where I was. Those events had been long ago, long forgotten. I sat up quickly, making Malfoy jump backward to avoid getting hit.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine!" I said quickly, growing a bit dizzy. I placed my hand to my head to steady myself.

Malfoy snorted. "I was going to ask if you're insane, but I feel the question is rather unnecessary." He spun on heel and proceeded to whip out his wand. "Nott, care to explain this now?"

"No, not really." Nott shook his head, coming to kneel beside me, ignoring Malfoy's drawn wand entirely. "Are you truly okay? Thomas came to his other portrait alerting me of your attack. I should have thought. I apologize."

I shook my head. "Just help me stand. I need to return home."

"The hell you do! I want to know why you're here!" Malfoy yelled petulantly. "You shouldn't be here!"

"What are you? Four? Sometimes we don't get what we want. Shut the hell up and deal with it!" I snapped tiring of his ignorant attitude. My head was already throbbing so I certainly didn't need him screaming his indignation.

"Draco, leave her alone for _one _moment." Nott said tiredly.

"You will not order me ar—"

Nott leveled a fierce stare in Malfoy's direction and the blond immediately shut up his face becoming indifferent. I had never seen Draco Malfoy listen to anyone before. "Whatever." With seemingly nothing more to say, he strode from the room. Nott did not speak again until his footsteps faded into nothing.

"What was that all about?"

I didn't respond. He didn't need to know. I was completely fine now so there was certainly nothing to worry about.

"Astoria, tell me what happened."

Gently, in the most understated of gestures, he took my hand. I stared at where his slightly tanned skin met my pallid complexion. For a moment, I sat completely stunned. His hand was smooth and yet calloused at the same time as if covered by tiny scars. I had never felt anything like it. The overwhelming urge to tell him all that I had ever thought came over me, but I fought it back.

It seemed that was all I ever did: fight my feelings back.

"Claustrophobic." I murmured softly, so softly that he had to lean down to hear me to listen again. "I have claustrophobia."

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to laugh, but it may have just been a play of light for he gave me a solemn expression the next second. "Was it…"

"The Carrows? Yes."

"They always played on the worst fears of those they tortured." He growled in his throat and stood, walking toward the other side of the room. "What did they do?"

"That's none of—" I stopped, giving him a once over. He had invited me to tea, hid me from the Great Prat, and saved me from my own nightmare. Even in school, he had saved me in some sense. Who was I to be a bitch to this man? I sighed, mentally defeated. "I was nearly drowned in the dungeons on Easter my fifth year." My voice was cold, with little emotion. I turned off any feeling that I had toward the matter. I could compartmentalize with the best of them.

"That's why… I didn't know." He ran his hand roughly through his hair. I could see his shoulders tighten in his anger. "Damn them! How could they?" His voice was growing louder and louder. "We were only children! What were we to do? If I had known, oh Merlin, if I had known how bad…" I watched him with sick curiosity. I had never seen Theodore Nott even show a semblance of true emotion before. Now, he was overflowing with it. Suddenly and with an intensity I had never beheld before, he locked gazes with me. "I should have stopped it. I could have. My Father was high enough that I could have worked the strings, but I was too scared…too immature to save anyone's hide but my own. I-I'm sorry."

The scariest thing happened then and I'm not sure what caused it, or what price would come of it. I was unaware if the planets had aligned or the hellhounds were roaring somewhere in the distance, but in my haze, I moved forward, wrapping my arms around the man in front of me. He looked so pathetic, so much like a victim that I couldn't stop myself. Even if he was Draco Malfoy's friend, I still felt a connection with this man that I hadn't felt for years.

_I won't regret this, _I thought.

"Nott, none of us could help what happened. It's just something we must live with."


	5. Chapter Five: Escape

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JKR.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Five: Escape**

The room seemed to grow darker and darker with Malfoy's demeanor. I could feel goose-bumps rising on my arms with the intensity of it. "To hell with everything! I won't come here again if she remains here for one more minute!" He cried indignantly, pinning me down with a petulant glare. "Nott, honestly, she looks like a house elf." Nott seemingly ignored him, taking the tea pot into his hands with a certain grace only he possessed. I watched the exchange from the opposite couch. The two of them were evenly matched. It was almost comical. Nott didn't even need to respond verbally, he said everything in one single expression. "Away with the house elf!"

"And you look like a _ferret_, so what exactly is your point?" I remarked, graciously taking the tea Nott handed to me. "I no more want to be in your presence than you want to be in mine, but I shall deal with my urge to vomit whilest around Mr. Nott here."

Nott gave me a curt nod, bemusedly glancing between us. I fake gagged just to piss Malfoy off. He slammed his teacup into its saucer, but in the process spilled a bit of the tea on his grey pants. "Shite!" He exclaimed jumping up. I snorted, shaking my head. "Shut the hell up, you bloody shrew."

"You first, ferret!"

He didn't respond, too preoccupied with casting a cleaning spell on his pants to fling another insult my way. Sighing, I turned toward the other direction. Nott gave me a grin before standing. I shook my head reading his intentions clear as day. "I have to send an owl. I just remembered that Blaise was expecting me tonight. I should tell him to not expect me until morning." He moved so quickly from the room that I didn't have time to curse him out or better yet, to hex his deserting ass.

We sat in bitter silence, neither willing to bow to the oppressiveness exerted by the other. The thickness of the atmosphere was bloody palpable.

I had never been the one to sit in awkward silences. Silence itself did not bother me. In fact, I quite enjoyed it, but this silence was filled with an uncomfortable air. A strange tension was building as the time drug on and on.

It had been an hour since my panic attack in the secret annex off the Nott parlor. We had left the room, Nott's hands steering my shoulders toward the exit, as if I couldn't figure it out myself, toward Malfoy's angry call. He had proceeded to call me every name in the book, looking for any sign of my caring.

He didn't succeed.

_He never would_, I thought.

"So, why did you go crazy all of a sudden?" Why did he feel the need to ruin a perfectly uncomfortable silence?

"Is that really any of your business?" I didn't bother to look at his pale features. I knew it would only serve to anger me.

"No," he said, disinterestedly. He slumped in the chair, as if bored. All of a sudden, his nails became very interesting to him. "I was just wondering so that next time I could be there to see _more_ of it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I huffed, repositioning so that I was facing him. "You know, I was fairly proficient at Transfiguration. Perhaps you would like to remember what it is to be small, white and furry." I smiled coyly, fingering my wand. I was actually rather horrid at Transfiguration, but he didn't know that, did he? "But I don't claim to be an expert so it is entirely possible that I _could_ make a mistake…"

Malfoy sneered. "Bitch."

"Oh good, I haven't heard that one before, jackass."

"Whore." _Indeed_, I thought sarcastically.

"Cacafuego." I shot back, holding back my laughter at his confused face.

"'Shit fire?'"

"Someone who boasts about being the best when they clearly _aren't_." I answered, rolling my eyes. "_You._"

"You know, talking with you makes me fear death even less."

"Glad I could be of some service to help cure that extreme cowardice of yours."

We fell into silence again. This time, it seemed more charged. Once more we were stuck in a situation where neither would back down. I kept my jaw set and my eyes staring forward. His grey eyes glared from the other side, his arms crossing over his broad chest. In what seemed like no time at all, Nott returned. "Draco, I just received word." I turned slightly to see Nott in a rather miserable state. His eyes were wide and wild. His hair was a mess. At once, I stood. Something was very wrong.

Malfoy's face turned ashen at the tone of Nott's voice as he also turned to the man in the doorway. "Well?"

Nott gave me an apologetic glance before: "There has been a breakout at Azkaban."

My desk was littered with pages upon pages of requests, acceptances, and declines. Mostly declines. How they expected me to be able to sort through it all was well beyond me. There had to be at least four hundred parchments. The stack continued to grow with each passing minute. I barely had time to wave my wand before another flew into my lap. Damn it all to hell! What was going on?

"Greengrass, I need you in my office. Now." A booming voice called out of thin air.

I sighed. "Oh, bugger off, you old git!"

With a wave of my wand, everything froze. My bones ached as I stood, straightening my knees for the first time in hours. I tried to make my appearance fairly appropriate, but I felt as if there would be no chance of that happening within the century so upon arriving at my boss's door, I surrendered, allowing my hair to fall over my shoulders once more.

I knocked twice.

"Come in."

Entering, the smell of cigar smoke nearly made me choke. It was clearly visible even in the magically filtered air. "Sir?"

Without pretense: "I must ask you: did you change any of the approvals regarding Azkaban? What with your ties to former Death Eaters, I must know."

My anger flared. "Sir, I have _no_ ties to former Death Eaters."

Mr. Duncan rummaged through some papers with his fat fingers. "Excuse me, a Mr. Draconis Malfoy and a Mr. Theodore Nott, am I correct?"

"I've been _Watched_?"

He harrumphed, his mustache twitching at my question. I couldn't even comprehend my own anger. I had never felt so _violated _in my life. "It is a necessary evil, Miss Greengrass. Now, please, answer the question."

"No."

"Excuse me, but which question are you answering?" He asked, a puzzled look in his beady eyes.

I heaved a great breath, realizing that within moments I would have no way to support myself. I would likely end up destitute and living on the streets within weeks. Even for that, I would not answer such stupid questions. I would not bow to a corrupting Ministry. "No, I refuse to answer your questions."

"You do realize that by refusing to answer, you will be signing your own resignation?"

I rolled my eyes, losing all false respect I held for my 'senior official'. Allowing my tone grow truly disrespectful, I spat. "I'll do you one better, Mr. Duncan. I _quit_."

With the defiance I had practiced for years, I strode out of the office, my head held high. People within the office glanced out of their cubicles curious of my reaction. When I saw a couple of them whispering, I gave them a rude gesture before stepping into my office. I magicked my bag to fit all the items within that small tomb of a workspace. A few pictures, statues, and knickknacks flew this way and that. I did not feel an ounce of regret. They could not _force_ me to do anything!

"Miss Greengrass," a voice said from the doorway. I spun to see Mr. Duncan shutting the door. Reaching for my wand, he waved his hands in front of his face. "I understand your wary attitude of me, but please know that I mean you no harm. I am here to speak to you off the record."

"I don't trust you."

He shrugged. "That's well enough. I have done nothing to earn your trust." He coughed, waving his wand over the windows. A silencing spell. "I must say that I am impressed with your fortitude. With your current situation, it is outstanding."

"Sir, what's this about?" I wondered, leaning against my old desk.

Mr. Duncan shrugged, the buttons of his coat straining at the pressure. "I will not stop you from resigning. It will be the best under the circumstances. You are suspected of course, but considering those that escaped…it could hardly be you."

I shook my head. "Who was it, sir? The Daily Prophet has yet to print anything regarding the breakout. I guessed that the Ministry was keeping it hushed."

"The Carrow siblings, along with Crabbe and Jamison."

I couldn't breathe. That couldn't be possible. They had been imprisoned for nearly four and a half years. How could they have escaped? To make matters worse, how could the Ministry possibly think that I would- that I could- How _dare_ they? "I would never let those sons of bitches out!"

He laughed jovially. "Good gracious girl, I know that. You think that I am the great buffoon, but I only use that persona when working. Now that you are no longer an employee, I can speak candidly with you. I trust you enough to know that you would _never _bring a threat like those monsters unto others." My heart swelled enormously and without even thinking, tears filled my eyes. "The Ministry is looking to place the blame while the Aurors track them down. I will not have that within my office so I say 'off you go'." With some amount of effort, he stood, offering me a sneaky smile. "Oh and Miss Greengrass…if I were you, I would make a run by Twilfit and Tatting's." I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I hear that they're hiring." He gave a quick wink before stepping out of the room, his pompous expression in place.

_Well, what do you know?_ I thought, making my final exit from the Department.

Twilfit and Tatting's was directly across from Gringotts, ironic considering they sold some of the most expensive items on Diagon Alley. It was magnificent, if you enjoyed golden embossed doorframes and ridiculous purple drapes. Upon stepping inside, it felt as if one had jumped into a rose bath. Scents attacked the nose from all directions. Perfumes and colognes of Tatting's own creation, I had been told years ago when shopping for a Christmas ball robe, fumigated the entire store.

A young woman bounded toward me, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she pranced. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm Astori—"

"You have an appointment! Mr. Twilfit is waiting! Come." She took off toward the back of the store, leading me past beautiful gowns and robes of varying colors and varieties. We arrived at an ornate door. A star in the center had 'Jeremy Twilfit' across in bold letters. "Well, go on."

I knocked once before the door swung open. "Ah, Lady Greengrass, 'tis a pleasant surprise to see you once more!" It wasn't a surprise at all! I had an appointment. "Do come in, do come in. Have a spot of tea 'ere I interview you, my dear."

He was a very aged man surely well into his eighties, but he still walked completely upright. Cleanly shaven and fully dressed in the finest of attire, he resembled a butler I had once seen in a muggle film. His eyes were a glistening brown color which caught every ray of light. "Lady Greengrass, may I ask to what I owe this pleasure?"

I took the seat offered me, keeping my back in a trained straight state. "I am in need of employment, Mr. Twilfit. I was given word that you are in the market."

"Yes, yes, of course. Lady, may I ask what working experience you have? If you don't mind my curiosity, you are of pure-blood, should you not be planning some ball or gala event?" He extended a weathered hand to take the tea on the table. "I find it hard to believe that you are in such hurt for money. As a descendent of both the Greengrass and Selwyn, you should be very well taken care of…"

"It is true that there is an abundance of money attributed to the Greengrass name, but I have been relieved of my title. Of course, I am still in contact with my parents, but I am receiving little financial support."

"You will find that I am a very curious person, Lady. Why is that so?"

I nodded, seeing that pleasing Mr. Twilfit would be my only way to earn food for the week and onward. I hated to divulge any more than absolutely required, but when the situation called for itI was skilled enough at lying. "Sir, I chose to support myself. I was not very… pleasing to my parents regarding my views on the War. So I can only say that I am my own foundation." I gave him an incomplete truth, but it was enough.

He gave me an appraising glance. "I have heard that your secretarial skills are some of the best. Now, you will need to learn measurement, but I feel you are a well enough equipped to learn that quickly enough." I nodded. "You shall start. Methinks you will come to love working here." Twilfit inclined his head slightly. "There is but one stipulation. As we are a higher-end store, we need our employees to look their best. Therefore, this evening you shall return here at seven o'clock sharp. Leo will be here then and we will help you."

I nodded then stopped suddenly the words finally being understood in my mind. "Excuse me—"

"I know, my dear, I know. You are much too proud for your own good." He tutted, shaking his head. "The changes will not be drastic at all, but what choice do you have? With a history like yours, there is not much of an option, is there?" I considered this for a moment. Resigned, I bowed my head in agreement. "There's a good girl. Now, off with you!"

Tatting was a rather built man, which was something I had not imagined. He generally kept to the back rooms, magically stitching works of fabric that most could only imagine in their wildest dreams. Now, he sat in a straight-backed chair, taking generous swigs of black coffee.

I had entered the shop nearly ten minutes before Leopold Tatting had decided to grace me with his presence. Honestly, it I wasn't for my intense need, I would have left after five minutes of waiting. Patience was never my strong suit.

He had not apologized, nor even acknowledged that I was present. Instead, he busied himself with a rack of royal purple robes before ordering the bouncing blonde- also known as, Edith Wilson, as I had learnred, to pour him a spot of coffee.

Finally, he sat himself down across from me in a frothy pink chair. "Well, Tori, what can I do for you today?"

I raised my eyebrows nearly to my hairline. Never in my life had anyone called me 'Tori'! "Sir, my name is Astoria."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. Thank you, but I much prefer nicknames. Now, answer my question please." I stared at him for a long moment before he sighed. "Wit beyond measure…cunning, indeed." I continued to gaze at him quizzically. This man truly made no sense. "Your hair is much too dull for your skin tone and your eyes. We will need to remedy this. As demonstrated, you have excellent posture. No doubt that is from your superior upbringing. If it wasn't for that hair of yours you would be quite the little minx."

No! Most certainly not! This irritating strumpet of a man was not going to touch my hair. End of story.

With a wave of his wand, in the most bored sort of gesture, my head felt as if it were under water. I yelped, throwing my hands into my hair. "I didn't agree to this! You will regret this!" It was all I could do to keep the screeching sound from entering my voice.

"You agreed as soon as you stepped into the shop this evening, my dear. I believe Jerry gave you fair warning. He always does." He sighed, taking another swig of coffee. "It will be over in a few moments time. After that, you will be a member of the Twilfit and Tatting's team."

The Wilson girl gave a tinkling giggle, rushing up to hold my hands to my sides. I leveled a death glare in her direction. How _dare _she? "Don't fret. I had the _dullest _blonde hair when I came to work here six years ago and now look at me." My eyes rolled. She looked like a dunce, in my opinion. With that much make-up, she could pass for my Aunt Moira. With that mask, she would have five husbands by the time she hit forty. For her skinny appearance, she was strong and I found that I could not escape.

Conceding the fight, I relaxed into the cushion of the chair.

"Lady Greengrass—" His tone was sarcastic, as if mocking me.

"Astoria, if you will…" I responded tiredly.

"_Lady_Astoria," I had a time trying to control my urge to laugh. This man was an old firecracker, he was. "I wonder why it is that I have heard of you before. I must say that I am rather well informed with the Pureblood gossip. I believe that on several occasions I have heard your name mentioned." He seemed to perk up a bit with his mention of parlor talk. I lazily opened one eye to inspect the man. Tatting had a single eyebrow raised with curiosity, his coffee half way to his lips.

I sighed. "I would imagine that word gets around rather quickly." I was referring, of course, to my disinheritance.

"I do not believe that we are referring to the same thing, miss."

I opened both of my eyes, just as the spell completed its job. My hair fell to my shoulders, trailing its way to my upper back. I caught sight of a strand in my peripheral vision. It was a deep chocolate brown, wavy and shining. My breath caught in my throat. There was no way! My heart skipping a beat, I took hold of the strand and pulled into my range of vision.

"—Draco Malfoy."

Snapping to attention, I let go of the hair and allowed it to slip past my shoulder again. "Excuse me?"

"Word is that you and Draco Malfoy are having quite the battle of wits." Indeed! Where had the social circles of Wizarding Britain heard that? "I heard it from Lady Zabini who had been speaking with Lady Bulstrode, who visited Lady Malfoy this past week."

I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around it. I didn't really care that my name was being spoken through the parlors of the wizarding upper-class, but I couldn't seem to write it off completely. Even for my attempts to push the irritated feeling down, it kept pushing its way to the surface.

Damn it all! "It would be my guess that _Lord Malfoy _has been propagating this rumor to continue assurance that he is ever the high and mighty!" I ground it out irately. "Damn wanker thinks he's the best thing since Merlin."

A grin broke on Tatting's face before he jumped up. "Well then, off with you, my dear. You start work early tomorrow, seven o'clock. We mustn't tire you too quickly. After all, you must keep that forked tongue sharp, right?" Before I could answer, I found myself outside in the deserted alley.

_Forked tongue? Ha! _With a slightly wicked smirk, I pulled my cape close. My hair caught the wind and whipped across my face. As I moved down the alley, slinking through the darkness, I realized that this was a new beginning, free of the ties from my past. I could grasp anything I wanted. Feeling a determined spring enter my step, for some reason I sang the House song in my head: _…those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends._


	6. Chapter Six: Pins

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Six: Pins**

"If you poke me once more, I will hex your nose off!" The man before me yelped, jumping into another pin. I grinned evilly, hiding that sick smile behind the man's leg. With 'gentle force', I eased another pin through the fabric of the black robes and into the skin.

It was all I could do to not laugh aloud.

Draco Malfoy jerked again, turning his cold eyes down on me. I glanced innocently up at him. When he said nothing, I continued.

This time I pushed the needle through with more force.

He jolted again. "Bitch."

I said nothing, too contented with my subtle torture. Slowly, I made my way around the pant leg, trying my best to keep the line straight. Behind me, Narcissa Malfoy stood speaking with Theodore Nott and Mr. Twilfit. Once again, I slipped the pin too far.

Malfoy glared. "Do that again and see what happens."

"Your threats don't scare me." I muttered, somewhat heeding the warning by easily placing another pin in the pants without incident. Accidently, my finger grazed the skin of his leg. Immediately I noticed him stiffen. I tensed as well. A current surged through my finger to my entire body. For a moment, I sat completely dumbstruck. Pushing the strange reaction into the back of my mind, I stuck him again for good measure, as if to punctuate my displeasure. "Finished."

He rolled his eyes dramatically and whimpered: "Ow, I may have to go to Saint Mungo's after what I just went through."

"Grow some balls, it wasn't that bad." I muttered, looking away toward where Mr. Tatting was watching me with hawk eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Jerking his head around, he regarded me strangely. For a moment, his eyes held mine before they became bored again. Malfoy moved toward the other two of his party.

Nott gave me a demure smile before replying to a question Lady Malfoy had asked. "You've heard of Astoria Greengrass, yes?" She nodded, her mane of wispy blonde hair shimmering in the light from the windows. "That girl there." I nodded my head respectfully before moving to speak with Mr. Tatting, who was signaling for my approach.

"Miss Astoria, may I ask why you continued to torture young Master Malfoy?" He didn't seem mad at all rather he had an amused tone. "He looked to be in quite some pain."

"He was indeed." I answered. "And I continued to _torture_ him because he had been looking down my shirt."

Tattings gave a booming laugh, clapping me roughly on the back. His hand was nearly the size of my head therefore it packed quite an impact. "Very good, very good." With another howl of laughter, he moved into the sea of robes. I stood a bit dumbfounded. Just what was good about an overconfident Malfoy staring at your breasts as if they were some completely fascinating artifact just in from some far off land. I shivered. I hated that debased feeling that swept through me. What I hated even more was the way my heart had mysteriously stopped when I realized what the prat had been looking at.

"He's a vixen, isn't he?"

I jumped, spinning around on heel. Nott took hold of my elbows to keep me balanced.

"Jumpy little thing, aren't you?" He smiled pleasantly again. "Most people seem to be rather relaxed about the whole debacle. You however seem to be even more on edge now…"

"I won't rest peacefully until they are caught. I don't worry for myself though. I am more worried for those that come in their path of escape. It's been four weeks and already six bodies have turned up. Surely people would begin to notice." His eyebrows rose into his hairline asking how I knew all this information. "I have acquaintances in the Law Offices. I know very well how to play the fields of the Ministry. A few well-placed comments here and there…"

"A woman after my own heart." With a grace that could only belong to Nott, he walked to the dais and stood, his arms out. I moved toward him, taking my pins from my apron. "Your hair looks remarkable by the way."

A snort came from the sitting area. "Careful, Nott, she'll make a pin-cushion out of you." I ignored the ferret.

"I'm trying to make small talk."

I laughed a bit at that, looking up at him. "You're failing miserably. Turn a bit."

He followed my instructions. With ease, I placed each pin at the perfect intervals. I didn't prick him once. "You have to cooperate for a conversation to work."

"That may be, Mr. Nott, but I find that silence is the perfect herald of resignation. If you feel like speaking, then speak. Why should I respond?" I grinned at the fact that we were having a conversation about not having a conversation, an oxymoron at its best.

"A 'perfect sign of resignation' would be a proper response, Miss Greengrass. If you were truly resigned to holding a dialogue, then you would reply appropriately."

For a moment, I considered his point and nodded, my hair getting in my way once more. Frustrated with the curtain, I leant back, tying a ribbon around to hold it away from my face. Nott gave me an appraising glance as I did so. When I began to pin once more, he jolted a bit. "I've a brilliant idea."

"Help me." I groaned, looking up toward the ceiling. Forcing myself to lean back, I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"There is a masque this evening at Parkinson Manor. We are to attend and I am in need of a date. Would it be terribly rude if I were to—"

Before he could finish his question, I stood. "Absolutely not." Growling irritably, I pushed my way through the dresses and robes, towards the back rooms of the shop. Anger spilled viciously through me. I wasn't even sure why I was so angry, but it pulled from every part. Balls were a thing of my past, a faded memory. I wanted nothing more to do with that world. I had been dispelled years ago. If I were seen by my Father, everything would go to hell in a hand-basket. I had neglected my duties as a sister for the past few days. It would only be a matter of time before I received a letter from my Father.

If I was seen, there would be hell to pay.

"Greengrass?" Nott's voice came behind me. Slowly, I turned to face him.

For the first time in a long while, I uttered words I had been raised to not speak. "I'm sorry." My apology was sincere. There was no way he could have known my reaction would be so severe. "I—"

"You don't have to come, of course, though I must say that it would certainly be a…shock…for them to see you with one of the richest and most influential of all the Pureblood clans." A grin broke on his face. For a second, I considered his scheming proposal. "Not that I have given this any serious thought."

I stared at him for the longest of moments. His green eyes sparkled with a mischievous inner light. "What's your aim, Nott?"

"Do I really need an aim? What if I just want to actually enjoy this dinner for once?"

I didn't believe that for a second. He had a scheme planned. I could tell. I could sense it. Theodore Nott was nothing if not a top notch conspirator. He was mates with Draco Malfoy after all. That could equal nothing but trouble. Stupidity could be contagious I thought as the words left my mouth: "I don't know." That meant that it wasn't a 'no'. Quickly, I backpedalled. "I want to know your plan though. I won't be left in the dark."

"Why are you so shocked that I would ask you? You look as though you just saw a unicorn burst from the ground singing the House song!" He chuckled lightly, throwing his arms in front of him to make sure the robes fit right. Nodding, he began to ease the jacket off.

"There are many reasons that I could think of."

"One: I am Theodore Nott, treacherous poof of a man." I snorted a laugh, taking the jacket from him. "Two: I am Draconis Black Malfoy's best mate."

"True, true." Agreeing, I sat the dark emerald material on the nearest chair. "Being friends with that damnable jackass is not a good trait."

Shrugging, he sighed. "Ah, well, can't win them all can we? If you care that much, I can simply tie him up and not allow him into the party at all." He said the last bit louder as if to the blond across the room. We both turned to see his reaction.

Malfoy shrugged. "Sounds kinky, Nott. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

I couldn't help but give an involuntary laugh at his response. It was completely opposite of anything I had expected. For a moment, I didn't think of who this man was. It was just funny. Both heads turned to stare at my laughing form. Their shocked reactions made me laugh all the more.

"She's gone mental." Malfoy said, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. "I told you! She's a nutter!"

Still laughing, I made a rude gesture and made to start toward the back room. My break was fast approaching. Perhaps I could save some scrap of my dignity. Taking three steps away from the stick of a man, Nott grabbed my wrist.

"You never gave me an answer."

"Answer for what? You make it seem like she knows how to handle herself at a party like that! She wouldn't last five minutes."

I spun on heel. "Oh do _shut up_!"

"See? She's denying it!"

"That's because I—"

"Denying it, blockhead!"

I recoiled. "I am _not_, muppet!"

He stood at this point. I could have sworn that I saw his cheeks become pink in anger. "Trollop!"

"We all know that isn't true." Nott said in the background. I would handle him some other time. I always knew he would side with the Great Prat.

"Arse!"

"Skanky bint!"

"Draco Malfoy, you will stop this instant!" Narcissa Malfoy nearly shouted, breaking into our tussle. I turned slowly to face the woman. She didn't look too angry. In fact, if I could read expressions, she was amused. Honestly, what was there to be funny here? Her son was acting like a cow. "You should be considerate to a lady."

Malfoy grunted. "Lady? Humph!"

"Miss Greengrass is a lady and you will treat her as such. Have I taught you no manners?"

"No." I muttered so low that she could not hear me. Nott did though. Whatever was left of his composure crumpled and he released my hand to bend over in mirth. I had never seen anyone so entertained before. "Did we amuse you, Nott?" I ground out.

He nodded several times, still in the midst of a virtual giggle fit. "The two of you always serve for a laugh. Jolly good show!"

I shook my head, using the time while he was distracted to escape into the back room. They left moments later. I assumed that in his completely preoccupied state, Nott had forgotten his 'brilliant idea'. Satisfied that I was safe from a dinner party, I slumped into the closest chair. My head leaned back against the soft cushions. I had been working at the shop for nearly a week. Catering to upper level aristocrats, feeding their need for brilliant clothing and fine accessories had never been my dream in life, but it paid the bills. That was all that mattered.

Over the course of time, Nott became a nearly permanent fixture in my flat. Stopping by unannounced at the oddest of times, I would sometimes wonder if he just got lonesome all alone in that huge house. With no one other than a house elf for company combined with that- prick- of a best mate, he was certainly lacking in the social field.

I couldn't explain it. It was pointless to try. I had become friends with Nott.

"Astoria Greengrass, long time, no see." A voice said to my left.

Easing my eyes open, I wanted to close them again within a mere second. Cailean Warrington stood in the doorway, giving me a once over. I shivered. I hated being looked at with that kind of leer. "How have you been?"

"Well enough, but this is a _private_ break room."

"I ignored that fact."

"Obviously." I bit out. "Now, leave."

"Touchy." He smiled, running his hand along his chin. "I wanted to ask you to the Parkinson Dinner Party this evening."

Growling in frustration, I gathered my energy to stand. "And I will bloody well say no! Get the hell out of here, Warrington before I throw you out." Crossing the room, I wondered just how he had found me in the first place. My question was answered a second later.

"Daphne told me you would be a bitch, said that you are bitter about her marriage." His tone was demeaning. "I believe it. You always have been a self-serving little wench."

Jerking my head around, I glared with such force that he backed up. "You will leave right now. I don't know how you got in here, but you will leave the way you came! You are never to converse with me again."

A second of shocked silence on his part followed. His bumbling hands became fists. Everything happened so fast after that. He ran toward me, wand drawn. I pulled mine out just as fast. A raging bull, that was what the buffoon looked like. In the next moment, he was gone, levitating against the ceiling.

"Sir, I think it best that you leave. If I ever find you near this shop or this woman again, you will have _me_ hunting you down. You do not want to know what I am capable of, _trust me._"

Warrington dropped the ten feet to the floor, hastily stood and ran like hell for the door.

"I simply came to get my cape." I turned to see Nott standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Now you _owe_ me." Winking, he disappeared into the main shop.

There was no way that cad had been able to find me on his own accord. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Nott had planned the whole thing. From start to finish, the entire thing had been planned. He needed blackmail, something to hold over my head. He must not have thought I would figure it out so quickly…or did he?

Unable to stop myself I grinned at the pure genius of Theodore Nott. Two could play at that game.

There is a theory that Theodore Nott is somehow connected to the darkest of information networks. Of course, that theory had been propagated by Blaise Zabini so its truth could never be proven with any seriousness. Known as an immoral mastermind, Nott had carved quite a name for himself throughout his years as someone to not underestimate.

I _had _underestimated him.

At seven, he had knocked. I had ignored him.

At seven fifteen, he knocked once more. I continued to ignore him.

Finally, apparently growing impatient, he somehow bypassed my apparition wards and appeared right next to me.

I had been had. In the pure joy of taking the mickey out of me, he had ordered dress robes for me while buying his own. On the tag it had read: _Impress me, you impress the world._ Bugger that! I left the robes at the shop only to find them tied to my irritable owl an hour later with another note: _Don't be a twat. Wear the damn dress. Seven o'clock. _I thought nothing of it until six forty five when another owl came. _Wouldn't it be fun to prove the Great Prat wrong? _

"Wouldn't it be great to prove them _all_ wrong?"

"Get out, Nott!" I shouted, annoyed, throwing a book at him. He caught it agilely before reading the title. I proceeded to throw another book his way.

"Will you stop? If don't understand why you are so dead-set on avoiding this, it's healthy to have a little fun every now and then especially for someone in your situation." I stopped immediately to stare at him. Holding his hands up in surrender, he stepped forward. "I know that your parents have cut off the funds."

"How in Merlin's name do you know that?" I practically shrieked.

"Heard it through the grape vine."

How could anyone in the grape vine know? I had only told: "Leo Tatting! I will hex him into next summer!" Completely overwhelmed, I fell onto the couch, running my hands over my head. It was true that my money had been stopped. Daphne had finally ratted me out, I suspected. Luckily, Mr. Tatting had entirely ignored my pleads to be left to my own devices to figure out how to support myself. I had found a cheaper flat elsewhere, but when it came down to it, he paid my fee in full.

I didn't need charity, I tried to think, but I knew that was not the case. I _was_ in need and I was lucky to have people to support me.

Nott came to sit beside me. "Listen, Astoria, if you don't want to go, I can understand. I don't want to go myself. There is an upside though. You get to spend the entire evening with me. That must be a bonus."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not my type."

He chuckled. "No, I didn't expect I would be."

"This is really a stupid idea. I don't belong in that society anymore, Nott. It's just not going to go as smoothly as you seem to think and I won't be party to public humiliation."

"This is hardly public humiliation! It's a _dinner party_. Relax for one moment and have a good time." For a moment, I thought of what he said. I had not had fun in months. In fact I couldn't remember the last good time I had. Everything was a mix of irritation and disappointment. What would my sister think if she saw me there? It would irritate her to no end I was sure. I may even get a fair go at Parkinson if I arrive early enough. Shaking my head, I relented. "Give me five minutes."

"No woman alive can get ready in five minutes."

I jerked my head around and smiled. "Watch me."


	7. Chapter Seven: Light

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Seven: Light**

"Nott, I would love nothing more that to hex _that smirk right off your face_." I snarled, completely irate at the dress I wore. I ran my hands along the light silver material, as it wrapped around my waist in an empire style. The sleeves started just at the edge of my shoulders and moved to billow slightly at my wrists. The cape that had been bought to match was a dark blue valor that clipped with an extravagant sapphire. I rolled my eyes at the stone and turned my eyes back to my escort. His smirk grew into a true smile. This man loved nothing more than to take the piss out of everyone around him and tonight, that was certainly his plan.

We stood at the door for a few moments while the house elves took our capes. I scanned the crowd for people I knew. Only a few faces jumped out at me. A few Ministry members mixed in with several Pureblood leaders and their offspring.

Malfoy stood across the foyer from us, his nose haughtily in the air. "Some friend I have eh, Goyle, since he brought along that harpy?" Nott lead the way toward the blond, cursing his friend, irritated.

"Oh _do_ stop whining. It's obvious that your hate is only half hearted so give it a rest tonight." Nott muttered lowly, taking my arm in his. I did not resist, shocking him a bit I think. I knew when fighting was appropriate. It was certainly not the time.

An obnoxious laugh filled the room causing me to lose my concentration on irritating Nott and Malfoy. "Astoria Greengrass, you're still alive?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she came to stand beside Malfoy. Her talon like fingers ran along his shoulders and down his arm. I mentally gagged. The gaze he leveled at her made me want to throw at pitcher of cold water in his face. "I thought for sure that Daphne told me you had died."

"To her, perhaps." I ground out with a 'pleasant smile'. I gripped at Nott's arm with ferocity unimaginable. He winced when my strength reached its maximum.

Parkinson frowned. "Arriving with Theo Nott? Bit on the wrong side of the tracks isn't it?"

"Better than Caidean Warrington, I would guess." I tossed my hair over my shoulder a bit and smiled broadly as she turned a strange shade of purple. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nott and Malfoy grin. "Of course, it could have been worse. You could have come with Malfoy."

His smirk disappeared in an instant. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his annoyance. "Laugh it up, Greengrass. You'll get your retribution."

"And just look at how scared I am…" I replied, deadpan. I allowed Nott to lead me away toward a fairly secluded corner of the room. The look in his eyes and the shifting of his weight told me that he had something to say. "Yes?"

"Stop pushing his buttons. The two of you are fun to watch, I'll admit. That's why I love to be around both of you, but don't forget that he's my best mate, yeah?"

His words made me feel something akin to shame. I had been the one in the wrong this time and Nott had no qualms with calling me out for it. I had no control over my mouth when Malfoy was around and I really couldn't place the reason why. Determined to not show my ass, I nodded.

"Good, good." He smiled genuinely. "Now, it appears that the masque is about to begin. Do you have the mask I gave you?"

"Of course, though it's been years since I've been to a masque."

"It's the Parkinson tradition. Pansy's mother is a very flamboyant woman and insists on it every year. Even during the reign of the Dark Lord, it continued. Now, Pansy is continuing the tradition in the absence of her parents." His green eyes leveled with a chatting Parkinson across the room. I followed his gaze, pulling my mask over my eyes.

It was not a very lavish disguise. Covering only the skin around the eyes, I didn't see how it would camouflage who I really was. A combination a silver background and a black lace overlay, it was everything I really could have hoped for in a mask I did not pick myself.

Glancing about the room, each person was tying or trying to tie the strings behind their heads. At once, the atmosphere changed and the strings were not necessary. With a wave of a light colored wand, Pansy had magicked every mask into position. "Everyone knows the proceedings. Since this is a masque, the masks will be kept on until the end of the evening. At midnight, the spell will disappear." I looked up at Parkinson, who stood up on a balcony overlooking the foyer. She still looked like a pug, even all these years later.

We had never liked each other, Parkinson and I. We barely tolerated each other. She was Daphne's friend and a right bitch. Every time that I saw her, she would lift her pug nose into the air as if I were dirt. Sadly for her, she never realized that I was the one, during occasions of extreme boredom, slipped snakes into her bed during my years at Hogwarts. Now, as I looked on her, I could see the fatigue in her features. When she thought no one was looking, her shoulders would slump and her face would go slack.

"May I ask who this beautiful lady is, Theo?" A voice said to my right. I snapped to attention.

"I would think that you would recognize me, Zabini, unless of course you have forgotten your old drinking buddy." Nott's eyes grew wide at my statement. Almost as wide as Zabini's gaping mouth.

"No!" Several heads turned at his outburst. "Greengrass, is that you under there?" He stretched out his dark skinned hand.

"None other." I grinned, taking it and squeezing. "Still a man whore, Zabini?" He barked a laugh.

"Of course. Are you still a cheeky little prude?"

I laughed, taking in Nott's completely dumbstruck face. "But of course."

"Care to explain, Greengrass?" The thin man to my side asked, his eyes darting between Zabini and I.

I grinned good-naturedly, shaking my head. "Oh, contrary to opinion, I was just as much of a Slytherin as everyone else. On weekends, if Zabini could get his hands on it, he and I would drink in the Owlry." As he sipped on a flute of butterbeer, he choked. "Why is everyone so shocked with that story?"

"No one can believe I would waste my time with you."

"Indeed, I'm _sure_ that's it."

Laughing, we all moved to the gardens in the back. Truly the Parkinson gardens were the most gorgeous of sights. Magical candles hung around the wide open space, casting shimmering light on everything it touched. To the right of the large double doors was a large fountain, covered in beautiful gold and silver. To the left were various paths through the maze of flowers and plants.

I was lead by Nott to a corner of the garden where two wrought iron seats were placed adjacent to each other. "Ah, in the mood for discussion, are we?" I half joked, taking the seat offered me.

"Something like that, I needed to tell you something very important. Tonight, your—"

"What in hell are you doing here?"

"—sister will be here."

I couldn't see her yet from where I sat, but it was obvious she had seen me. Frozen, I kept my eyes on Nott. He had a tired, aggravated expression plastered across his face. I could hear her heels fast approaching. I wondered how she had recognized me from behind. There was no way considering my mandated hair 'makeover'.

"Nott, I thought the Parkinsons banned you after you spiked the pumpkin juice."

"That's not completely accurate, Queenie. That was when we were sixteen and all they did was kick me out that evening. If you forget, Malfoy was just as guilty…"

Her head swiveled around to glance at me. She blinked once, then twice. "Astoria?" Ah, so it was Nott she had been recognizing…

"Hello, dearest sister." I smiled up at her.

Her hands fisted at her sides. I could see her rage coming. The preverbal snakes in her hair were rearing up and baring their fangs. "Get out! Get out now!"

I rolled my eyes, catching a strange look from Malfoy across the garden. His eyes held a curious glint in them. "Now really, Daphne, why ruin a perfectly good party?"

"I can't believe this. I told her specifically not to invite you. You're never invited. Why _the hell_ are you here?" She whipped her head this way and that looking for her pug of a best friend. Golden hair caught in the light of the candles making the devil look like an angel.

Nott chose this time to speak. "She came _with _me."

Daphne gaped. "She what?"

"I'm accompanying him this evening." I grinned at her irritation.

"You're what?"

"Sleeping with him this evening." Malfoy's voice floated over. I narrowed my eyes over at him, but picked up the joke. I grinned a bit at even Malfoy taking the piss out of my sister. Gently I took Nott's hand to play it up. Nott jerked his head toward me with wide eyes. Just as quickly, he smiled.

Daphne visibly was losing her sanity, which I _had thought_ was long gone. "You're—you—Astori—"

"Come on, love. It's time for dinner." Nott helped me to stand and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me away from my shell-shocked sister. "You see why this evening could be fun? Giving that woman hell is the most amusing activity in the world."

"More than giving _me _hell?" I asked as we stepped inside. I noticed that Malfoy strode in behind us, his eyes glaring directly at Nott's head.

"It's really not giving you hell anymore is it?" He replied with a slightly coy smile. "We all know you enjoy it."

I smiled in return. He had a point. Some part of me, the largest part of myself, loved to have exchanges, not only with Nott, but also with Malfoy. If it weren't for Nott leading the way, I would have gone stock still. Somewhere in my mind, I actually enjoyed arguing with the Great Prat. In fact, it was one of the few constants I had.

Nott pulled the chair out for me like a gentleman. There were strange looks coming our way from all directions. I noticed Adrian Pucey, Daphne's fiancé, throwing daggers at me with his eyes. I gave him a quick grin before engaging Lady Flint in a fairly pointless conversation over the changes in women's robes over time. By the end of the talk, I felt as if my intelligence, what little was left of it before, had disappeared. Turning to Nott, I noted that he was speaking in hushed tones to the remainder of the table. Goyle, Parkinson, Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, and Miss Ismelda Burke all listened in and spoke in their own softened voices.

"We had nothing to do with it." Goyle mumbled from his seat next to Parkinson. "I swear it, Malfoy. I wouldn't risk it."

I had the feeling that he couldn't have done it even if he wanted to. When Malfoy crooked his head to see me listening in, his eyes somehow told me that he also didn't believe Goyle capable of anything either.

Zabini sat his firewhiskey to the white table cloth. I wondered for a moment where he had procured the liquor, but with him, there was no telling for certain. "I played no party to it but I have heard a few things here and there in my travels." He glanced down toward the elder members of the party and leaned forward conspiratorially.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We're not at Hogwarts, Zabini. Just say it."

The darker man gave Malfoy a rude gesture and continued to lean forward even if the rest of us remained in our normal positions. "It was planned. That much is for certain—"

"Are you going to say _anything _of use?" Parkinson said, pointing at him. "We don't have time for your silly games."

"No games." He sobered. "From what I have heard, they are making their way toward Ireland, but for what reason, I am unsure. I believe that they may have a hideout there." All heads glanced around the table until they landed on me. It was well-known that the Greengrass homestead resided in Ireland.

I held up my hands. "I know nothing."

"She finally admits it." Malfoy shot.

I gave a single laugh. "Your humor falls on deaf ears, Malfoy. No one is listening." I was right, the others had moved into theorizing what the object of the escape was and how it was done. I heard Malfoy Sr.'s name thrown in every now and then, but I was distracted. They had to have had support from the outside.

"That may be, but I don't care if they are listening. You admitted your stupidity. I feel my evening is complete."

"Is that so? That's departing from the normal for you right? I've heard the rumors, Malfoy. Your evening isn't complete until you've found some poor woman to maul." I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned at my own prowess.

He leered at me for a moment before leaning forward to place his head on his folded hands. "Care to make my evening _complete_ then, Greengrass?"

"Not till men are made of some other metal than earth." I laughed.

His gaze was like molten metal. I felt seared by simply looking into his eyes. I wondered why that was. My heart was having difficulty even pumping. Every inch of my body froze under his gaze. Never before had anything like this ever happened. The entire room faded and I could look nowhere else. I could see farther than the wall I had run into before. He was far more open than I could remember. I could see how tired he was, how injured, and yet, for all that, I could see that spark. The flame of passion and wit burning inside him was bright. Feeling my breathing become shallow, a sweat broke on my brow.

Breaking free of his gaze, I excused myself.

"Are you alright?" Nott asked, concerned.

I nodded quickly. "Just need some fresh air, yeah?" With a speed I thought myself impossible of achieving, I made my way back outside into the gardens.

The candles were still lit, still completely whole. They must have been magicked for the wax to be un-melting. With a great amount of fatigue, I slipped into the chair I had sat in earlier in the night. My eyes closed. The moment they did, I saw those eyes again.

What in the world was happening!

"No, this is stupid! This is mental!" I whispered, taking my hand to hit myself on the forehead. I kept my eyes closed to see if some other image would enter my mind. Everything was screaming in every different direction. I couldn't possibly make sense of it all. He had bared himself in front of me. Mentally, of course. It had caught me completely off guard and I couldn't grasp why he would do such a thing.

Sighing, I tried to relax. It was nothing to worry about. The shock of the whole thing, that was had made me run.

Nothing else…

"Astoria Greengrass, the loose cannon daughter…" A voice said to my right. I opened my eyes quickly and sat bolt upright. Adrian Pucey leaned on a sculpture nearby. "You're a right bitch, you know that? You dare to show your face here? That father of yours discovered that your mother had been sending you funds all this time. He had no idea." I cringed, using his distraction of falling over to pull my wand from my sleeve. "I don't see why they bother. A useless weakling, a whore to prats like Nott and Mal—"

"She is far from a weakling."

I glanced toward the voice. While I thought Pucey was distracted, I determined to cast a silencing spell so that at least he wouldn't be able to attack me magically. Before I could get a word out, the wand was knocked from my hand, into the rose bushes behind me. "None of that you—" His wand hand pulled back. I flinched. A burning sensation flew over my right arm, just tingling under the surface. I wondered if he was coherent enough to do any real damage. As I was about to stand, to punch the living daylights out of the daft prick—

"Now, now. _None of that_, Pucey. I think it best that you take your exit now. You are far too drunk to remember any of this."

Pucey spun, his wand aloft, flinging wildly from side to side. "This is Greengrass business, not yours."

The man stepped into the light, no longer silhouetted against the glow of the inside of the manor. He held his own wand directly at Pucey's chest. "It _is_ my business. You see, Lady Greengrass is under my protection."

"She's what?" I was wondering the same thing. Just what did he think he was doing?

"Under my protection, yes."

"And just whose protection is that?" I thought for a moment that Pucey was merely being a smartass in his drunken state, but when I looked again, he was completely serious. He could not tell who the man was through the mask.

In one quick and flowing movement, his mask disappeared. Pucey shrunk back, dropping his wand. "You've always been a pain in the ass, Malfoy."

Malfoy merely sneered as Pucey picked up his wand and weaved away toward the front gardens. I wondered just how much alcohol he had in his system to cause such stupidity. Not that he wasn't already clinically ignorant before…

I allowed my eyes to move from the retreating form of my almost brother-in-law to the platinum haired man standing just a bit away from me, his arms at his sides. I noted that he still had his wand in his hand, ready for anything.

We stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours. In truth it could have been only a few minutes. I was unsure of the exact time. It felt like a time loop, doing nothing but one thing for so long. I had many thoughts running rampant through my head. Malfoy had said that he was my protector. That was certainly a lie if I had ever heard one. I would certainly not be indebted to him. Finally, I found my voice.

"The hell you are."

A single eyebrow rose. "The hell I'm what?"

"You're _not_ my protector, far from it. I am in no need of some pansy-ass wannabe Weird Sister thinking he is so macho that he needs to protect a woman." He rolled his eyes, falling into the chair Nott had occupied earlier in the evening. His hands folded behind his head in a carefree manner as he reclined back. I remained standing. "I'm in no need of a protector!"

"I beg to differ, Greengrass. What would you have done just a moment ago? Let yourself get hexed?"

"Hell no." I said plainly. "Pucey never really follows through. He's all talk. It's never happened before. He hates me because he thinks that somehow I will ruin their 'perfect pureblood marriage' because I know a few dark secrets about him. It's a load of crock if you ask me. His hatred is completely irrational. Everyone knows that he's a complete arse. They don't need me publicizing it." I shook my head. "Daphne will still marry him though."

I turned toward him as he spoke. His eyes gave me appraising glances. It was as if he were estimating a price at some magical auction. "These events don't leave this garden, do you understand?"

Feeling somewhat like I owed the Great Prat, I nodded. "I'll say nothing if you say nothing."

He nodded and stood to leave.

_This may not be good, _I thought as I watched him stroll away. He was strutting once more. Slipping his mask back on just before entering the double doors, he was framed in the gold en light from inside. For a moment, he looked a bit like the images of angels I had seen in churches I had visited.

_This won't be good at all._


	8. Chapter Eight: Drunk

**Dose of Your Own**

**By: **OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Eight: **Drunk

A letter from home used to be a highlight of my week. Back when I attended Hogwarts, I awaited word from my parents as I awaited Christmas. Now, I dreaded letters. They were often ignored as I just threw them in the bin before even opening them. Some were howlers sent to degrade my very existence. This was something I had expected during the few days following the Parkinson Dinner Party.

_Astoria,_

_You _will _be present at your sister's wedding in two weeks. I _will not_ tolerate your absence. You hold a responsibility to your sister. Your dress will be sent to you as Daphne is very troubled with your disposition as of late. _Do not_ disappoint her, Astoria. _

_On another note, I have discovered that during this time your mother has been siphoning money to you in aid for housing. This has stopped as you will have noticed. You know well enough that in the Greengrass by laws, you are not to be supported by Greengrass funds. I wish you good will with furthering yourself in whatever career field you have managed to fit into._

_I have also encountered some rumors floating around in parlors and dens. If you continue to socialize with Nott and Malfoy, I will not be pleased. They were traitors to the cause. Men not to be trusted. Choose your company carefully as it will reflect on the Greengrass name. _

_Regards, _

_Gregor Greengrass_

If I didn't know my father, I would think it was a joke. Sadly enough, it was no humorous thing. My money _had_ been cut off. Not only that, but I was still expected at the Pucey and Greengrass wedding in two weeks time, which I didn't understand in the slightest. The only explanation I could fathom would be Daphne was desperate.

Even for that, I knew that I would be attending despite myself. Somewhere deep down, I loved my sister. She was my family. I wished at times that I could disconnect from them entirely but I always came back to the same thing. Blood is thicker than water. While leaving and detaching myself was an option, it was not achievable.

"Tori?"

I folded the parchment, slipping it into my pocket. "Yes, Mr. Tatting?"

"Your assistance is needed in the gallery."

Gathering the fabric I had been sewing into my arms, I stepped into the bright showroom. I hadn't spoken to Nott since the night of the party. Late that evening, well past midnight, he had taken me back to my flat. Something about his demeanor had changed when I returned to the dining room after my run-in with Pucey and Malfoy. He seemed more reclusive, withdrawn.

"Nott?" My voice was worried and slightly frantic. Nott leaned in the doorway to the small outside waiting room. His eyes looked tired and worn. I could just imagine him toppling over with fatigue. "Nott?"

He stumbled inside, his expression became cold. "Draco," he mumbled as I ran forward to catch him. "Astoria?" Nott dropped like a ton of bricks. I failed to hold him aloft. We sunk to the burgundy of the carpet. I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Nott?"

"Draco…his father…go."

I stared at him, not comprehending. Glancing desperately around, I noticed sitting across the room from me, his eyes on us. Shaking my head, I pulled my arms from underneath the man in my lap and allowed him to lay flat on the floor. "Nott, you're not making sense."

"Draco's father, Astoria. He's been killed." I jerked my head up. That wasn't possible. Lucius Malfoy had simply been given a long stay in Azkaban. How in the world could the Ministry change their ruling so suddenly and without a fuss from the pureblood clans? "The prat is destroying the Manor. He won't listen to me." He chuckled drunkenly but his laughs turned into coughs. I helped him to sit up. "He never would listen, even when we were younger."

"He's always listened to you." I responded, trying to return him to the calm Nott I was used to.

His head shook back and forth. Dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes. "Only when he wants to…"

"Tori, is everything alright?" Tatting asked from where he sat. _Obviously not!_

I nodded. "I'll get him out of here now."

"That's quite alright. The young man is welcome to stay. He's a Nott after all. Who am I to turn him down?" I watched as the big man ran a hand roughly over his jacket, smoothing it down. "I think perhaps a spot of tea will do him some good. Perhaps some hangover potion too?" With seemingly nothing more to say, he disappeared into the back room.

Nott watched me, his lids half-open. I wondered just what had happened. I could only imagine Malfoy in a rage. My heart ached for him. I would never understand how he must have felt to lose his father so suddenly. It must have been painful.

"Go stop him."

I froze. He had to be kidding.

"He_ listens_ to you."

"He insults me."

"That's more attention than he gives most people." Nott rolled his eyes. "I'm of no use to him right now. No one will be."

Shaking my head, I refused. "So what is the point? I'm not going."

"Then you only prove what a truly bitchy and cold woman you really are. I understand becoming numb but Astoria, someone needs to stop him. I _trust_ you to do what is right. He's your fri—"

My eyes widened as I stared down at him. He was drunk. That was the only bit that made any sense: Theo Nott was drunk. Even that had its logical problems, Theodore Nott never got drunk. He had told me so himself. Apart from that, Draco Malfoy and I were far from being friends. Daresay, we were enemies and yet, Nott _trusted _me to help Malfoy? Draco Malfoy did not need my — Grey eyes flashed in my mind, bare of all pretense; hurting, pain, wit, _beauty…_

I couldn't understand why I was standing or why I was running toward the back room. I couldn't grasp the reason for my heart racing so fast. Nothing made sense at that moment. Grabbing my cape, Tatting cleared his throat. "I have to take some time off."

"Certainly, Tori," he smiled. "What are you going to do with Master Nott in there?"

"He will be well enough to return to his home soon." I began to run out the door. "Thank you." I got the last bit out before kneeling beside Nott. He was swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness. "I may die doing this." I said in all seriousness.

"He won't hurt you…_that_ badly."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my cape over my shoulders and sighed. "Take yourself home." Under my breath as I walked outside I muttered. "I wonder how I ever got mixed up with the two of you."

Malfoy Manor looked peaceful enough from the outside. I had never been to the house before, but I could not imagine how large it was. As I approached up the lane, I arrived at wrought iron gates. Nott had not mentioned this! There would surely be wards in place. What had I been thinking? This would certainly be a death mission. I still could not understand why I was standing four feet from the Malfoy grounds.

Slowly, I outstretched my hand to touch the metal. When my fingertips touched the iron, I was sent flying, landing nearly twenty feet away, my bum hurting and pain shooting up my back. "Bullocks!" I half shouted, running up to the gate again. Pulling my wand from my robes, I tried the only password I could think of: "Pureblood". Nothing happened. I curse again and considered for a moment simply leaving. If I did, Nott may have been drunk enough to neglect remembering his visit to me. I could let Malfoy handle himself. It was his business anyway. Who was I to interfere?

"_It is my business. You see, Lady Greengrass is under my protection."_

I blinked once, twice.

"…_under my protection."_

His voice, those words hit me like the Hogwart's Express. I clutched my wand tighter and waved it toward the gate. "I am Astoria Laverna Greengrass, descendent of Gregor Greengrass and Caridwyn Selwyn. You _will _grant me permission to enter these grounds for I bear no ill will to your masters." There was no reaction to my demands. It remained shut.

Growing frustrated, I went to shake the gates. My hands slipped through the iron as if it were smoke. I stared for a moment. Was it possible that my attempt had worked? Hesitantly, I stepped through. The next moment, I was standing in the Manor elaborate grounds.

Everything was so ornate, so grand. To my right were rose bushes, green grass, and various bushes. Such a beautiful garden it was! To my left, as I moved forward toward the grand doors, I noticed an illustrious fountain. Gold inlay and marble made the water sparkle with the light of the setting sun.

As I drew nearer to the door, I began to hear crashing and thundering within. He _was_ in a rage. This was no sick Nott joke. Draco Malfoy was tearing the Manor apart. Casting an unlocking charm on the door handle, I gently went to ease the heavy thing open. With nothing blocking the sound, I could hear everything; fine china breaking, glass tinkling, the crashes of furniture, the sound of breaking wood. My boot heels hit the marble flooring before I stepped onto the refined carpet. The entryway was majestic in its own right. Marble in every direction. As I glanced this way and that, my eyes landed on the open parlor doors. Lady Malfoy stared out at me.

She stood from the beautiful white couch and appraised me as if trying to place a name with the face. "Miss Greengrass?"

A loud bang emitted from upstairs. She seemed so used to it that she didn't react at all.

"I've been sent by Theodore Nott." I said as if that would explain why I had practically broken into her house.

Narcissa Malfoy nodded her head. At that moment, I saw the look in her eyes. Complete defeat, every glimmer in her eyes illustrated her crushed spirit. Her husband was dead and her son was tearing her home asunder. "He's upstairs. I believe he is in the study." With no interest in my reaction, she sat back down. Her fingers grasped a small frame. I didn't bother to see the picture within. I could guess well enough.

The stairs felt longer than they appeared. As I passed, portraits that could speak told me to stop the wild boy from ruining their estate. I ignored them. The vile men were concerned only for their age-old homestead. At the pinnacle of the staircase, I turned to the right, approaching the source of the din.

A thick oak door stood between the racket and I. Within I could imagine Malfoy throwing items at the walls, unthinking. His silver eyes were wild. I could see them in my mind as well.

Gathering the remainder of my stupidity, for that was what all of this was: absolute madness, I slammed my closed fist on the door. "Malfoy, are you in there?" It was a dumb question as I knew he was.

Inside, the noise continued. He was ignoring me or he hadn't heard me, I would tolerate neither. I beat my hand against the door again, harder this time. "Malfoy, you better bloody answer this door!"

Abruptly, the house went silent. In the distance, the quiet cries of Narcissa Malfoy could be heard. For my own composure, I blocked her out. I didn't need to be distracted, not with a raving prick losing it just inside.

"What the _hell _are you doing here, Greengrass?" Came the angriest voice I had ever heard in my life. That was saying quite a bit. My father had an evil voice when he was furious. Draco Malfoy's voice was a mix between mad and livid.

I resisted the urge to put my hands on my hips. "Nott came to me, drunker than Satan. He told me to calm you down even if it involved petrifying you." I lied slightly for emphasis.

"Leave."

Sighing, I shook my head. "I can't do that. Your mum is downstairs, Malfoy. She's crying because her husband is gone and her son is tearing her home to shreds." Tapping my wand on my open palm, I continued. "That's not to mention, I have never seen Theodore Nott drunk."

"That doesn't mean anything!" He shouted. "You've not been friends with him but three months! What makes you think you know him? What makes you think you can come in here? Get out!"

"No. Malfoy, I understand that you're in a lot of pain—"

"Go away."

"I don't know what you feel—"

"I don't feel anything!" He roared through the door. Something slammed to the ground within the room so hard that I could feel the vibrations under my feet. I kept my fear from rearing its ugly head. If I didn't, who would?

"As long as you stay in there, I will remain out here."

"See if I care!" He shouted back.

I felt my own anger rising quickly. If I lacked much of anything, it was patience. I had dealt with my sister for years. After our blow-out fight, I thought I would be done with shouting. No such luck, now I had Malfoy shouting through a door. My annoyance reached its peak, making my stomach curdle. "You know what Malfoy?" I waved my wand at the door. It burst open to reveal a blond, pale young man standing just inside, a picture frame in his right hand. His eyes were feral. I had never seen anything like it. Everything about him screamed 'danger', from his stance to his ripped white-button shirt, it all sent out the warning to stay away. I ignored that warning and stepped further into the room. My chest heaved in great breaths, trying to remain somewhat calm. "If you want a punching bag, Malfoy, have at!" I stretched my arms out. "Perhaps that's all I am good for anyway, right? You need to let out those emotions? Let them out! I can't understand what you are going through! I don't even know what happened! All I know is that Nott trusted me to come here!"

His eyes widened just enough for me to notice. Anyone other than a Slytherin would have lost that small bit of information. From it I could read his reaction: he was shocked. For a long time, we simply stood there, as we had several times before, staring at each other. His knuckles were white with his death grip on the frame. I didn't bother to look at his hands. Instead, I kept my gaze on his.

So many mysteries lay beyond those pools of liquid metal. Every fleck of light within them seemed to be mixed with so many different emotions. For all those emotions, I could not read a single one. Anger, misery, confusion, desperation, and hate, all were directly on the surface, but beyond that I saw pain, fear and deep hurt. All too unexpectedly, I realized I was in way over my head.

How could I help him when I could barely help myself?

Albeit, I didn't wallow in self-pity. In that aspect, I was Slytherin to the core. I could place those feeling of neglect and hate into a box within my mind. I would seal the box and stash it away. If Malfoy, a master compartmentalist, lost control, how could I expect to help?

What had I been thinking when I left Twilfit and Tatting's?

Why did I _want_ to help?

The onslaught of questions distracted me from his approaching form. I didn't notice him until he stood only a foot from me, the frame fell to the floor. I couldn't read him. In my fear from that fact, I braced for an attack. My eyes closed in my preparation for a coming pain that I knew I could not stop.

Instead of a curse or spell, or the pain of a punch, I felt a warm sensation wrap around me. My eyes flew open.

_This is impossible_, I thought.


	9. Chapter Nine: Bounds

**Disclaimer: JKR, enough said. **

**Dose of Your Own**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Nine: Bounds**

My eyes widened at the suddenness of his action. I had certainly not expected him to wrap his arms around me so tightly that I would have trouble simply getting air into my lungs. My arms were pinned to my sides. Not that they would have moved anyway, I was so shocked. Never in my years had I ever imagined Draco Malfoy to hug anyone, _especially _not me.

I didn't speak. If I did, I knew that what would spew out would not help the man at all and it would possibly land me in Saint Mungo's with irreparable spell damage. I was always one for self preservation so I remained silent.

Malfoy didn't increase the pressure of his arms nor did he bother to speak. He simply stood there, his arms around my waist. It was as if I were a life-vest, one of those strange devices muggles used to keep their heads above water. He was clinging to me for dear life.

It was all so surreal. There was a burning in my gut that sent waves of nerves flashing through me, almost as if some pixies or the like had been set free in my abdomen. My cheeks were growing hotter and hotter by the second. I couldn't say if it was from the heat of his body or embarrassment. I could feel _everything_. My senses became sharper than ever before. I tried to ignore the scent entering my nose, but it made me relax against him a bit. It was a mixture of cinnamon and coffee. Never before had I smelled anything like it. It was the most comforting of fragrances. I closed my eyes a bit, overcome with the strange, irregular beating of my heart. It felt so warm within his grasp.

After what felt like forever, he released me. The air around me became cold once more and I shivered, my eyes fluttered open at once. He stepped back once, then twice, his eyes never leaving mine. I held his gaze steadily. I hoped that he couldn't sense my unease.

Finally, he spoke, ending the bizarre silence. "I want revenge." A matter-of-fact statement, cold, indifferent and yet with a understated power.

"On the Ministry?" I questioned.

His head shook as he turned away, looking toward the wrecked room. The beautiful ancient desk that sat in the corner was in shambles. The bookshelves were askew. The room was utterly demolished. Malfoy let out a bitter chuckle. "No, _the Carrows_."

"What do you—"

"Do you have a hearing problem, Greengrass?"

I narrowed my eyes at his back and neglected to answer his obviously rhetorical question. He knelt down to grasp a black stick poking out from an umbrella-like holster. Examining the silver snake head of the cane, he slumped onto the floor, his back sliding down the wall. The silver scales twinkled in the light almost mockingly. Taking my eyes off of the cane, I wondered why he would want revenge on the Carrows, surely the Ministry had killed his father? That was the only possi—

"The Carrows are at fault for all of this. They're the ones that will pay."

"I'm confused." I said slowly, trying to piece it all together.

"Big shock, that. I'd expect you to be bloody well confused all the time." He continued to examine the cane, his fingertips brushing over the poslished sleek black wood and snake head adorned in silver and emeralds.

"Don't be a prick." I muttered, righting an overturned chair. "I don't know the whole story obviously."

"My father tried to escape." Just as I was beginning to think that the elder Malfoy asked for it, Draco Malfoy continued. "He tried to escape because he needed to warn me."

"Couldn't he just owl you?" I knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left my lips.

Malfoy glared up at me. "You're not an idiot, Greengrass." I raised an eyebrow. So, he didn't think I was daft. "You lack common sense, but you are not completely thick. One cannot simply owl from Azkaban. Such a dumb question! Honestly, Greengrass, how do you survive?"

"Would you focus?" I cried. "Once you finish explaining, then you can give me hell."

He shook his head. "I don't know how Nott puts up with you. '_Astoria, this. Astoria, that_.' What a load of rubbish!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Your father wanted to warn you—" I prompted.

Malfoy shrugged. I watched the way the dim light caught his hair. It was slightly mesmerizing. Shaken at the thought, I shook my head to clear it. "He attempted to break out to inform me of their plan. I still don't know what that plan is. I am only aware of this information because of a few well placed bribes." He exhaled slowly, lowing the cane to the floor between his legs. "My father was killed without a wand in his hand." He slipped the snake head off to reveal a wand hidden within. "He was _murdered_. Lead to his death by those insane siblings. When I get my hands on them, I may not need a wand, I'll rip them to pieces with my bare hands." Looking over at me, he gave a single derisive snort. "By the way, you've been had, Greengrass. Theodore Nott doesn't get drunk. He's obviously scheming. I bloody want to know why."

Shock was apparent on my face by my open mouth and wide eyes. I had suspected, but never more than that. Nothing made sense at the moment. Nott was ever the underhanded man, true, but to pull his tricks on _me?_ I never expected it. What was worse: I _should_ have. The fabric of reality was tearing apart around me.

Malfoy's head shook. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is my revenge on those miserable—" I couldn't tell if he was falling into insanity or if he had been there all along. Either way, the man sitting before me was consumed with the need for retribution.

I had never thought about losing a parent before. Even though I was not particularly close to either of them, I still would be grieved if they were to pass on.

The Malfoy family, from what I could understand, was a close-nit unit. I didn't know their dynamics or relationships, but I could gather their closeness from the underlying pain in Malfoy's eyes.

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "Are you alright?" It felt like a daft question, but then again, I was doing a load of idiotic things.

His brows rose slightly, but he deigned to leave the question unanswered. He opted instead for studying me. Silver orbs raked over my body, taking in every little detail. For a long moment, he paused on my folded hands in my lap. I wondered what he found so interesting about them. They were small and pale, nothing special. He moved on to consider my face. I kept my jaw set with determination. If he sensed the smallest fraction of weakness, he would attack it without mercy. I knew that he had been displeased when something as soon as the ghost of a sneer broke over his features. Slowly, his lips pulled over his teeth.

"Do you have a _problem _with something, Malfoy?" I bit out.

"You're here, uninvited and unwanted and I suggest that you take your leave now."

Rolling my eyes, I was a little taken aback by his sudden attitude. "Now that you're calmed down, I suppose that my 'mission' is complete." I went to stand, brushing my hands over the front of my robes. The dark blue material had small particles of various debris marring the fabric. I could care less. With somewhat slower than normal steps, I approached the door out of the study. I paused in the doorframe, looking back over my shoulder at the young man on the floor, his eyes sharp like a hawk as he watched me leave. "Malfoy, I'm not good at this, but if you need me…" I let the sentence hang before moving out of the room and thus, out of the Malfoy estate. Narcissa Malfoy paid me no mind when I passed her on the staircase, only nodding before moving past me. I felt that nothing more was necessary.

I had already overstepped my bounds enough.

Theodore Nott sat across from me, his coffee mug being held in his left hand. I watched as he crossed his legs and stabilized the coffee on the instep of his brown boots. Never in my life had I ever seen a man put so much sugar into coffee before. It nearly made me sick to remember it.

Nott glanced this way and that, everywhere but me. His eyes rested on the window, then the floor, the kitchen and the ceiling. I pondered just how long he could go without even glancing my direction.

"Just what was your aim?" I muttered, taking a sip from my own black mug.

He smirked momentarily before his face became impassive again.

"Why owl me if we are going to sit in silence the entire time?" Nothing. "If you don't mind, I have more _important_things to do." I began to stand when he finally set his green eyes on me. I grinned triumphantly and settled back into the cushioned chair. We sat in the Nott parlor, the only light coming from the fire. We had drawn the curtains because of the thick sheets of rain pouring outside.

Nott sighed, raking his dirty blond hair back from his face. Stubble could be seen on his chin. As a general rule, he was always a cleanly shaved man. Now, he looked very much as if it were the day after a _long _night. "'Compassion will cure more sins than condemnation.'"

I cocked an eyebrow, slightly irritated with the run-around. "Don't you dare get philosophical with me, Nott. You sent me into the lion's den!"

"Wouldn't it be more of a snakes' pit?"

_Indeed_. I bit back a smile. "That's not the point."

He shrugged, setting the coffee on the table between us. "Do I really need a motive? Maybe I just didn't want to deal with him?" He reached his hands above his head and stretched lazily. His dark green button-up shirt pulled tight over his thin midsection. He wasn't the most physically fit of all men I had seen, but he seemed to be even thinner now than before. "Did you ever think of that?"

That Nott didn't want to deal with Malfoy?

I hadn't, but then again, I, at first, didn't think he would lie to me so blatantly either. My eyes rolled. "The thought never passed my mind. You may be a self-serving bastard but you're not an unreasonable arse."

Nott raised a single eyebrow. "_'Self-serving bastard'_…Gee, Greengrass, your words wound me so." He said dramatically, placing a hand to his heart.

"_I _would have been wounded if Malfoy hadn't calmed down!" I spat.

"Touché, but I must ask, how _did _you calm him down? I thought for sure you would be leaving that house in a body bag." I leveled a stern glare at him. His palms rose in surrender. "No, I take that back, but I _am _curious."

"Stem that curious nature because I do not feel it necessary to tell you." I growled, finishing off the remainder of my coffee. I sat it down on the table between us, shaking my head at his nonsense.

"So you didn't spend the time simply taking the piss out of him?"

"You think me so immature?" I snorted.

He chuckled, splaying his fingers over his knees. "I never said that, did I?" His voice was playfully affronted. I did not smile. This was not amusing in the least. "Perhaps you burst in telling him that he should strap up? Or perhaps you simply hexed his shoelaces together?" Nott began to laugh outright, covering his mouth with his hand.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Quickly I pushed that grin down and settle back into a practiced impartial mask. "You _tricked _me, Nott."

"Oh, _do _get over that. I had been dealing with him for hours. I couldn't leave him alone, could I? The entire estate would be in ruins, wouldn't it? Lady Malfoy would have left him to himself to wreck the entire manor. I trusted you enough to know that I could let you go in my stead. Who else could I send? _Zabini_? Merlin help us if I had!" He threw his hands up, flustered. I could see a tinge of pink coming into his cheeks in his frustration. "Astoria, I know what it is to lose a father." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I couldn't take it anymore."

I didn't know how to react so I kept my face passively blank. Inside my emotions were haywire. I was a mixture of furiousness and complacence. My eyes fell to my coffee cup. For a long moment, I wondered just how painful it would be to lose a parent. It must have crushed Nott for him to still be grieving even now. He had this entire manor to himself and he lived alone.

"_Don't pity me_, Astoria." His words struck me hard. I lifted my eyes to his face. A smile broke before his eyes became serious once more. I had not noticed that he had begun to use my first name and, at the moment, I didn't care. He swiftly changed the subject. "I have received word from Zabini concerning the breakout." I wondered for a moment how Zabini had information in the first place. My guess would have been Camilla Zabini, his mother, but I was unsure.

"What about it?"

"He knows who killed Lucius Malfoy."

I nodded urging him to continue. He had made a clean transition. The master of segways had struck again.

Nott shook his head. "Draco will want revenge."

"_What matters is my revenge on those miserable—"_

The half-crazed words echoed in my head. Spoken only the night before, I could still see the near insane need for revenge, the hate in his eyes. I could hear the malice.

"He _does_ want revenge." I murmured.

"That does not surprise me in the least. He's never been one to sit and take something. Not since-" Nott paused, rethought, and started again. "He will track them down. I am just concerned that he gets the _right _people." Nott rubbed his temples with his index and forefingers. "If he gets into one of his rages, it won't matter what is in front of him." That much was evident from the destruction of an entire wing of Malfoy Manor. "There is one man that is at fault within the Ministry. The man who actually cast the killing curse was simply doing as ordered."

"Does that matter? He killed his father." I spoke mechanically. "He _will _track him down."

"No, that is where you're wrong, Greengrass."

Nott and I spun to see Draco Malfoy standing in the kitchen door. His cape was dirtied with dried mud and bits of leaves clinging to the beautiful black fabric. Platinum hair was hanging loosely in his eyes. In his right hand he carried a wand, in his left he held a broom.

"Still here, eh, Greengrass? Don't you have someone else to bother? Why is it that you don't have any _girl_friends, eh?" He shook his head, stepping further into the room. Grey eyes flashed with annoyance before becoming completely vague. "Even if you're sleeping with Nott, that doesn't mean you need to be around all the time." I bristled at the statement, but didn't go after his bait. He only said shit like that when he was itching for a fight.

I wouldn't fall for his trap.

I remained in my seat watching as Malfoy strolled to the fireplace. His hand rested on the mantle as he leaned forward, examining a picture closely.

"Where's your mother, Draco?" Nott asked, glancing at the pale man. I did the same, my arms wrapping around my torso. I wasn't sure why I felt so nauseated all of a sudden.

Malfoy chuckled slightly. "She's with Camilla Zabini drinking tea." I raised my brows at his sardonic voice. "It must have been a striking performance you gave Greengrass, Nott, for her to fall for it so easily."

"I'm quite the actor, Malfoy. You know that." Nott agreed, his eyes darted to me for a second. "Are you mad about that?"

"I'm _far _from pleased, but I have bigger problems." His shoulders rose and fell when he took a calming breath. "I received a letter this morning. I thought perhaps you should read it." Without any response from Nott, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment from his black vest pocket and with four long strides, dropped the letter into the other man's lap. Nott stared up at him before taking the note in his hands. While Nott read, Malfoy spun, throwing himself recklessly into the closest chair, one of his legs kicked over an arm. "Slightly disturbing, is it not?"

"Draco, this is a threat against your life." Nott said incredulously.

Malfoy shrugged. "So what's new?" Complete apathy.

"Don't be a git! They're after your mother as well."

"And my house elves too, I suspect." He responded dryly. "They can't touch me."

I really couldn't take his arrogance. If I could read the conversation or the expression on Nott's face, I could certainly tell what was happening. A real threat to Malfoy's life. My anger was beginning to boil over. I started to speak without restraint, knowing in the back of my mind that I was once more overstepping my bounds. "_'They can't touch you'_, like they couldn't touch your father?"

A step too far. I had jumped right over that invisible line.

Malfoy's dangerous eyes turned my way. "What was that?" He swung his legs off the chair, flung the coffee table out of the way and rushed forward, pinning me to the chair before I had time to react, his arms on either side of my body. I didn't bother to lean back. His face was mere inches away, a vicious sneer marring his features. I ignored my racing heart.

"You father was nigh untouchable in Azkaban and they got him. How can you be so bloody arrogant?"

"What would you have me do, Greengrass? I'm not going to _let_ them kill me." He spat, he leaned closer. I finally had to move back, my head pressing into the cushions. "I won't _let_ them touch my mother! You have no right to comment on any of this! So why don't you be a good girl and keep your bloody mouth shut, or better still, you can leave!"

I pushed him back furiously and stood, my mouth running away from me. "Arrogance at its bloody best, you are! How _dare _you_, _Draco Malfoy?" I glanced to see if I would get any support from Nott at all. He kept his eyes trained on Malfoy. "You know what? I don't bloody care what happens to you! You can get yourself killed! Just don't drag others into your bloody problems if you don't want them to speak their minds! Otherwise, talk to your ruddy house elves, they'll tell you what you bloody _want _to hear!" I charged for the door, bumping into the askew coffee table with my leg as I did so. I felt the pain shoot down the muscle, but I didn't acknowledge it. I sped for the exit.

"Astoria—" Nott called, but I was already out the front door.

I realized when I stood alone in my flat a split second later that what I had said was completely untrue. Some sick twisted part of me _feared_ for Draco Malfoy's life. At the moment, I couldn't tell which I was more upset about: my actually _caring_ for the Great Prat, the threat imposed to him, or the fact that he seemed to be oblivious to it. It was a strange nervous feeling. Twisting and aching within the pit of my stomach. I could rarely ever see into his true emotions but I continued to have the same sensation whenever I did.

Whatever the feeling was, I knew I was royally screwed.


	10. Chapter Ten: Run

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Ten: Run**

The wedding for my sister was fast approaching, being only three days away. I tried my hardest to keep my mind off the two men I hadn't seen in nearly a week and a half. I never attempted to contact Nott, thinking that he would not want to speak with me anyway. It was the truth, I suspected. I had said many things that evening that I was not particularly proud of. I wouldn't completely blame him if he decided cutting ties would be best. To keep thoughts of the whole fiasco at bay, I busied myself instead with work.

At Twilfit and Tatting's, business was booming. Many people were being wed with the growth of spring. Each day several women and men came in to be fitted for wedding garments. I measured them all, helping Tatting when I could with sewing and acting as a part-time 'housewife' as Tatting liked to joke. I would make food each night to bring in for the owners and the little pixie of a coworker.

"Tori!" I jerked my head up at the call of my name. I knew it was Tatting who called me to the front measuring parlor. He was the only person to ever refer to me by that name, after weeks of sarcastically calling me 'Lady Astoria'. "I'm in need of some assistance."

I slipped the needle and thread onto the table and sighing, made my way to the store-front. "Yes, sir?"

"Hello, there, Greengrass."

I smiled slightly, moving closer. "Blaise Zabini, how have you been?"

"Well enough." He grinned, raising his arm as instructed by Mr. Tatting. I strolled forward, dropping to my knees beside the large older gentleman. I helped him to place the pins, keeping Zabini stationary for a few moments as he couldn't seem to stop bouncing. He was nearly six foot three, alot of bulking mass when looking up from a crouch. His dredlocks were pulled back halfway by a black hair tie. It had been years since I last saw pull it back. Ususally it fell in his face, free and whimsical.

After about twenty minutes we had finished and allowed Zabini to change back into his usual robes. I could tell the ones he was measuring for were wedding robes. Daphne's wedding, no doubt. I cringed. Rain of fire would come down in two days time, I was sure of it, when I walked down that aisle.

"Mr. Tatting, I would like a word with her if you don't mind." Zabini said, exiting the dressing room. He messaged his neck as he fell into a bright pink chair. "How have you been?" His tone was different, strange coming from Zabini's lips. I furrowed my brows at him.

"Fine. Very busy as of late."

He sighed tiredly. "Does anything seem strange to you, Greengrass?" Looking him over, I noticed nothing save for the fact that his dreads had become longer. His head shook. "No, Astoria. Beneath the surface, I am surprised you did not pick this up sooner."

I gazed at him, taking in everything. Finally my eyes came to rest on his. There was a different fire there. It was not the passionate, charismatic Blaise Zabini, but rather the listless, engrossing stare of Theodore Nott that looked back at me. "Nott?"

"Certainly not, Greengrass!" He said as he nodded. He waved his wand over the room, silencing it.

"What in _hell _are you doing here?" I asked well confused. "I thought—"

Nott leaned his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands. "I have the feeling that I am being watched. I get the intense feeling that you are being watched too."

"The Ministry—"

"No, Astoria. This is more sinister in nature. We took out their mole. He was a higher up in the Law offices, under the head actually. We tried our best to make the evidence point to accidental death, but they are not that daft. They are well aware that it was us."

"Us…" I felt my hands shaking as I tried hide them in my apron. "Who?"

"Draco, Blaise, and myself. We did it the day after you took off. I'll have you know that Draco was very shaken by your comments." I rolled my eyes, pretending to not care, but he threw up a hand. "No, Astoria, don't do that. He _needed _to avenge his father. The man was hardly innocent. I feel no shame for what I have done." I shrugged my indifference. Really it didn't bother me one way or another. "Draco didn't kill him though. The Carrows believe he did, but it wasn't him."

I said nothing, gathering the meaning from the look in his eyes. Nott had killed the man and not only that, he felt no remorse for it. He seemingly felt only apathy. I couldn't understand why I was not shaken by the fact that I was in a small room with a murderer. I supposed that murder was neither here nor there if it concerned revenge. At least, to my mind, there was a difference. A life for a life. Not only that. The Nott that stared at me wasn't even close to the nearly carefree man I knew from the bar. He looked haunted.

"The man came to my home citing that I was being served for aiding and abetting the escape of the Carrow siblings, Crabbe, and Jamison along with the attempted escape of Malfoy Senior. Luckily, Draco had spent the night in my home. Blaiseand Greg had come over to plan. A duel commenced. Astoria, I—" He looked as if he wanted to apologize, to ask foregiveness. The only thing I couldn't understand was why he wanted to ask me for it.

"I'm just glad you're alive." I murmured, nodding. "Really, I am." I raised my head to see him staring at me. "I'm glad you killed his traitorous ass." What was even stranger, I honestly meant those words. Kill or be killed. It was the monstrous way of the world.

"Come back with me. I've a bad feeling, so does Malfoy. You need to come." He pushed off his knees and stood. "I've already spoken with Tatting. He knows the situation."

"I can take care of myself, Nott. I've been doing it for years." I replied confidently, shaking my head at his nervous demeanor. It wasn't as if the Carrows would come after me personally. They had no vendetta, no reason.

"That was before there was a _risk to your life_." His tone was condescending.

Growing impatient, I placed my hands on my hips. "And just _why_ would they be after me? I've done nothing to warrant their attention."

Nott's eyes fell to the floor. He mumbled something incoherently.

"I'm sorry?"

He jerked his head up. "They think that you and I are romantically involved, I think."

At the panicked expression on his face, I burst into laughter. Here was a man that had committed murder, albeit in self-defense, and he was nearly blushing because two crazed Death Eaters thought we were together. "Bit of ridiculous notion, isn't it?"

He shook his head, Zabini's dreads flinging this way and that. "It's neither here nor there, Greengrass."

"Indeed," I agreed. "It doesn't change my answer though." Shrugging, I turned to move out of the room. As I did, I felt a tug on my ponytail. Nott stood behind me. "I suggest you get going, Zabini. I will be fine enough. I suppose that I will see you at my sister's wedding, right? That's a more immediate danger, don't you think?" His hand came to rest on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Be careful." Unable to stop myself as I stepped out into the main shop, I said, "Tell the Great Prat to be careful as well."

I _hate_ weddings. I really do. All pomp and circumstance. There was no real meaning to the ceremony, it seemed. Just words, candles, traditions, the lot, taking up the time. A cynical outlook I suppose for someone my age, but I couldn't knock the thoughts. As I walked down the aisle, clad in the ugliest shade of pink I had ever seen, I thought over the past few hours.

_Torture_. That was one word for it. Of course, I was being a bit dramatic. I knew torture and really it had been nothing. Still, I couldn't help but get utterly frustrated with the whole thing. No one would speak to me save for my mother whose only words asked me if I had a date. Once I replied that I did not, she did not speak to me again. Daphne did not acknowledge that I was even there. She spoke to each of her bridesmaids: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Ismelda Burke. I was excluded. I did not expect much else.

My father, surprisingly, was not there until just a few minutes before the ceremony was to commence. He gave me one look as if to say 'don't embarrass me'. I had no intentions to. I simply wanted to complete 'my duty' and be done with it.

The aisle was long, dusted with white rose petals. I mentally rolled my eyes at the unnecessary extravagance. I couldn't expect anything less from my sister.

As I eased down that runway, I noted a head of platinum blond hair to the right. All of Pureblood society was present, so I really shouldn't have been surprised that Malfoy sat in the crowd between a tired-looking Theo Nott and a amused Blaise Zabini. I didn't let my gaze linger long though. As I passed, I came to stand on the third step of the dais. I had been the second bridesmaid to walk. Pansy Parkinson walked down last, a large self-assured smirk on her hound-like face.

The room was every definition of extravagant. Large white and pink drapes hung behind the officiating wizard while pink, white, and yellow lilies lined every available space. I nearly gagged. It really wasn't the pink that I hated. It was the loudness of it. It wasn't soft but rather obnoxious in the amounts it had been applied. As the flower girl walked down, dropping pink petals (go figure), I let my eyes trail off of her. Somehow, I locked stares with a pair of blazing grey eyes.

I couldn't hear the gasps when Parkinson nearly fell down the stairs though if I could have, I would have laughed. Therefore, I suppose my lack of focus served me well. I couldn't hear anything. As he stood for the entrance of the bride, he continued to hold my gaze. I couldn't escape. As hard as I tried, I couldn't take my eyes back. It was as if we were stuck in some parallel plane where only we existed. I couldn't tell if he was searching my eyes or if I was searching his. My stomach was doing strange gymnastic bits. I was growing more and more irritated with that niggling feeling-

An elbow slammed into my ribs and I was jerked out of that strange world. I gasped a bit, holding the bouquet tighter to my abdomen to stem the pain. Bulstrode glared down at me. I watched the remainder of the wedding and bonding, which sealed their magic together. Pucey looked pleased as punch. I suppose finally getting the Greengrass fortune would bring a smile to any gold-digger's face.

The ceremony ended with jubilant strings playing for the exit of the 'happy couple'. I followed them out as was procedure and got swallowed into the crowd of well-wishers. My dress was not helping the situation in the slightest, being that it cinched tightly around the waist and upper legs. With the ridiculous amount of frills on the monstrosity, I was sure that Daphne had chosen them _to be_ ugly. It was certainly her style to do so.

In the fray, a hand took hold of my wrist, pulling me out and to the side. Once we left the crowd and stopped beside a wall, I glanced up. "Malfoy?"

"Why did you refuse Nott?" His tone was low and dangerous.

I stared at him, a bit confused. "Nott?"

"There is a real threat to your life and yet, here you are! _At a bloody wedding_!" He jerked his head around toward where Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Tracey Davis stood. "You're a fool, Greengrass." His teeth were grounding together in his anger. I felt anger bubbling within me as well.

Narrowing my eyes up at him, I growled. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know!" He shook his head, but backtracked. "I _don't _care." Malfoy flattened his palm against the wall above my head and leaned forward, angling his head over me, whispering into my ear. I tried to withstand the hot, humid air of his breath on my ear and neck. I felt shivers down my spine. "They're here." He took a deep breath. It felt as if he were breathing me in. "We're leaving now and you're coming with us."

"Why should I?" I whispered, mirroring his tone. It was almost sensuous the way we were speaking. There was some charismatic and deep undertone to it that made the whole exchange seem very private.

"It's the only chance you have to survive the night, Greengrass." He murmured, one of his hands trailed down my bare arm. My eyes went wide at his action. "If you want to die that badly then be my guest, but rest assured that you _will _be killed. And for what? So they could get me riled? As if your death would bother me in the slightest!" His hand stopped it trek, freezing about my wrist.

"Indeed," I deadpanned. "Then cover your _own_ ass, Malfoy."

"I _am_ covering my own ass." He hissed. "And if you don't come with me, I will hex you into oblivion myself!"

My eyes locked with his and I froze. He wasn't trying to rattle me. Draco Malfoy was being entirely serious. The Carrows were present and they were coming for _me_. I wondered just why that would be. Why come after me instead of taking Malfoy out while he was thus exposed? He had presented himself on a silver platter! Wouldn't it make more sense to kill him? In that moment, I really didn't know why, perhaps self-preservation, I trusted him, giving a single nod of understanding. He backed away, taking his wand out under his cloak. I did the same, pulling my wand from the small wand pocket in my dress. I gave a single glance toward the crowd surrounding my sister before walking to where the small group stood.

"We need to leave now. The trigger wards have already been broken." Nott muttered, coming to stand beside me. His eyes flashed maliciously. "Malfoy, do you understand what you have just done?"

Malfoy sneered. "You can _try _to hex me when we get back." From his cloak, he withdrew a small silver pocket-watch. I felt so confused, so unsure of my actions. My eyes fluttered to Nott's face. He glanced down at me with an expression of practiced apathy. I couldn't read it at all. "Now." I jerked my head around to Malfoy. He became impatient, took my hand and placed it on the watch. "One, two—"

I heard shouts and screams behind me. Chancing to turn around, still keeping my fingers on the item, I noted three black clad figures bursting through the crowd, wands drawn. A scream caught in my throat when I saw the form of Amycus Carrow. He grinned evilly, his lips drawing over his yellow teeth. A flash of red light emitted from his wand, directly toward me. I closed my eyes, unable to move. "Three!" As Malfoy shouted the final word, the portkey activated, hooking me behind the navel. I didn't feel the spell hit me in the instant it took for us to disappear. I felt an indescribable pressure on my back.

We fell from the sky, toward the ground. Unable to slow my descent, I slammed into the green grass, my chest taking the brunt of the force. Everything ached. Feeling my muscles protesting, I forced my way into a sitting position. I glanced around. Nearly ten feet away sat Davis and Zabini. Zabini was fussing over a slight cut on her forehead. Nott laid about twenty feet away, his arms over his eyes blocking the sun. I sighed, rubbing my head. As I took in the grounds, I noted a head of pale hair lying just beside me. I turned quickly. My heart jumped into my throat.

There was no way.

"Help," I whispered, my hand fluttering over his shoulder. "Help!" My panic was rising at the sight of the blood coming from Malfoy's mouth. "It's Malfoy!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt Nott at my side. He stooped to the ground, pulling Malfoy into his arms. I understood everything that had happened all at once. It hit me like a hippogriff.

Malfoy had taken the spell for me.

"Astoria! Come!" Nott called as he ran toward what appeared to be Malfoy Manor. Malfoy's head lolled back and forth as my friend ran inside, flicking his wand to open the door.

I was in shock. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I stared at the ground on which Malfoy had lain just moments before. He was injured because of me, for me, and it was a concept that I just couldn't grasp. Malfoy wouldn't jump in front of a spell for someone. Then again, he also wouldn't hug someone as well.

The blood at the corner of his mouth flashed in my mind. His face was paler than it had always been, slack and unmoving. I hated that sight. It was almost as if he were dead. It scared me so to see him that pale, with blood oozing from that wretched mouth. That mouth that had been whispering angrily, heatedly, in my ear only minutes before, that send jabs of wit tearing after me with every breath...Those lips that I couldn't help but see when I closed my eyes.

A gentle hand landed on my shoulder, bringing me out of my reverie with a jolt. "Let's get on inside." Tracey Davis held her hand out to help me to stand. I took it, coming up beside her. "Don't worry. He's a tough man. It'll be okay." I couldn't explain the butterflies in my stomach, that pulling feeling that everything would _not _be okay. I felt tremendous worry for the Great Prat and really, I think that was what shook me the most.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Pry

**Disclaimer: **All characters are property of JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Eleven: Pry**

The light of the room was bright from the lamp that sat beside the bed, so bright that I buried my head in my arms. It was four in the morning, nowhere near sunup. I could feel my energy waning with each passing moment. Somehow, Malfoy was completely safe, healed. It was only a matter of time before he awoke.

Narcissa Malfoy had been a saving grace. I had never seen anything quite like it. With startling precision and skill, she magically healed her son's wounds. The deep gashes on his back turned into nothing more than thin scars before my very eyes. I stood stock still in the doorway, unaware of just how much of a wreck I looked. My dress was ripped to my knee, covered in mud and dirt. My hair had a life of its own. Lady Malfoy had walked past me, her hand resting momentarily on my shoulder before she disappeared into the hallway, Davis following after her.

"Astoria?" Nott's voice floated over to me from where he sat on the other side of the room. "Are you feeling alright?"

I didn't respond, determined to remain quiet enough for Malfoy to keep in a restful sleeping state. He laid in the large bed at the center of the room, his face slack and peaceful. I watched him for the longest of times, unsure of exactly what I was doing. I just couldn't take my eyes off his peaceful face.

He was handsome when he didn't have a look of contempt marring his features, I concluded. Shaking my head at the thought, I turned to where Nott sat, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm fine." I whispered.

"You know he's very much asleep, right? He can't hear you." Nott muttered, with a slight smirk.

I shrugged. My mind wandered over the two hours we spent in that bedroom. I had examined my surroundings, finding that Malfoy's room was far more mature in fashion then I had imagined. The walls were a dark olive, the windows covered in heavy silver drapes. His bed was certainly a masterpiece, the center of the room. With dark stained hardwood crafted into a four poster work of art, the thing must have been at least a century old. There were no family pictures in his room or posters, as I had imagined. The walls were bare save for one single painting that hung over a small desk. I spent a majority of my time staring at that art piece.

A two story house surrounded by rolling hills and what appeared to be vineyards. The sun was casting a golden glow on the landscape that served to relax and calm. Clearly, it was Italian in its construction. With cream stucco walls and accents of a burnt orange combined with the ceramic workings of its roof; the building must have been nearly two hundred years old. So much peace flowed out of one painting that I imagined myself sitting on the hill overlooking that landscape, the warm breeze in my hair.

Nott left around a half past five to get some breakfast from the kitchen downstairs. I was left alone.

I didn't mind too much. An unconscious Malfoy was _much_ easier to deal with. I sighed and slouched in my chair, resting my head on the rest behind it and swinging my legs over the arm. My eyes drooped closed.

"I've never seen such a positively stubborn woman." I heard somewhere in the recesses of my mind. I jerked awake, but none too noticeably as Malfoy continued to speak. I kept my eyes closed. "I should've let that curse hit her."

"You couldn't have done that." A voice said from the other side of the bed. I recognized it as Zabini's deep baritone. "You have too much male pride." He sighed almost like Daphne did when she used to read smutty romance novels. "I would have done the same for Tracey."

"That's completely different. You two are 'in love'. I don't know _why_ I did that." His voice sounded frustrated and I could imagine his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

There was no reply when my leg suddenly slipped off the chair, slamming into the ground and jarring me 'awake'. My eyes shot open to see the two men staring at me one with his mouth in a grim line, one grinning like fox. "Morning, sirs." I murmured, blinking a couple times dramatically. My body felt horridly stiff. Slowly, I brought my arms over my head and stretched long. My eyes shut in doing so.

When my eyes opened once more, I found that Zabini had slipped away silently, leaving me alone with Malfoy once more. He watched me like a hawk, his eyes roaming over my body. A heat flushed over my cheeks at the amount of time he spent on certain parts. "I know that I look worse for wear."

He turned his eyes to mine. "Indeed."

"How do you feel?" I asked dumbly, for the first time unsure of what to say. I felt so bare the way he was leering at me.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "How do you _think _I feel, Greengrass? My back is killing me."

We sat in silence. The only sound that I heard was my own heartbeat in my ears. I could not explain why I felt so bloody nervous. It made no sense. Eager to push the feeling down, I stood, walking over to that painting above the desk. I wondered just where Nott, Zabini and Davis had run off to. If I had my guess, they had sacrificed me to the dragon, as per Slytherin usual. They were mostly likely downstairs having a grand old time, drinking tea and sharing tales. Examining the brush strokes on the canvas with the tips of my fingers, I discovered that the piece was an original.

"Painted by Lady Zabini's fifth husband, that. It's the Malfoy summer villa in the Italian countryside." His tone was matter-of-fact.

I nodded. "It's very beautiful."

"It is."

I turned my head slightly. "Is there a vineyard?"

"Of course, we have wine from it in the cellars." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling himself into a sitting position. The covers then slipped off his bare chest. I turned back to the frame, my cheeks heating up tremendously once more. What in _bloody hell_ was wrong with me? "Do I offend you?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You offend me every time your mouth opens." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling more than a little pissy when his lips flashed in my mind.

"Do I now?" He responded. I could hear the creak of the bed springs as he stood. "Why ever would I do a thing like that?"

"Why, indeed?"

"You know for someone with such a strict upbringing, you hate _listening_ to anyone." I really was curious as to what he meant and in the heat of my curiosity, I spun around.

Draco Malfoy stood just ten feet from me, leaning against a post of his bed. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I took a sharp intake of air, which may have been a mistake, for he noticed it and smirked. My eyes danced over his entire body without even my permission. I couldn't stop myself. His long black pajama pants, which Nott had magically transfigured his black slacks into, hug horribly low on his hips. He was pale, white as snow, contrasting greatly with the black of his lower body. As he leaned, I could see the shadow of his fairly well toned stomach muscles. Unconsciously, I allowed my eyes to move up to where his arms crossed and then on to his face. He continued to grin.

"Are you _checking me out_, Greengrass?"

I shook my head. "Just making sure that you're not bleeding anymore."

"Worst excuse I've ever heard." He muttered. "Now, do you understand why Nott tried to persuade you to stay at his home?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know that they were after _me_ today? The two of you were there as well. Wouldn't it make sense for them to come after you?"

"Clever, indeed, but did you ever stop to think, even for a moment, that perhaps you don't know all of the details concerning the current situation we find ourselves in?" He paused, pushing himself off the post. Slowly, he prowled toward me, his eyes like burning embers. I stepped back, bumping into the chair of the desk. "The simple fact that we—_I _saved you last night, proving to them—" He stopped suddenly, his eyes glazing over a bit. The next second, he was falling to the ground.

I rushed forward, catching him under the arms. He was far too heavy for me to keep him aloft. "Malfoy?" I asked worriedly, gently as I could lowering him to the fluffy carpet of the floor. His vision swam in an out. i could read it by the narrowing of his eyes. My hand reached for his forehead when his hand came from nowhere to grip it. I kept my eyes on his. My stomach combusted into butterflies. His hand felt warm, fevered. I could tell he was quickly losing consciousness, but was fighting it off.

"Greengrass, you had better listen to me." He muttered, finally his eyes closing. "You _will not_ leave this house."

"Nott!" I shouted, trying to pry his hand off my fingers. Malfoy's hand wouldn't budge. "Theo!"

My call rang throughout the Manor. Within mere seconds, Lady Malfoy and Nott were at my side. The Lady looked a bit frazzled, her silvery hair all askew. She levitated her son from the floor. I moved with him as my hand was still in his grasp.

"He won't let go." I muttered, trying to pry with my other hand. I saw her cock a single eyebrow before pointing her wand at his hand. Relieved to be free again, I stepped awayrubbing my wrist absentmindedly. Nott stood on the other side of the room, waiting.

"I don't know what happened." I whispered, nearing him.

Narcissa Malfoy came up behind me, her wand stashed away once more. "He's very fatigued. Exhausted, I think. He shouldn't have stood up. It could have made him a bit out of it." She turned to me, her eyes boring into my own. "I have a room prepared. I think it best you get some sleep, Miss Greengrass. Don't worry. My son will be here when you awake." She didn't wait for my response before she glided out of the room.

Nott gave a nod, taking hold of my shoulders and leading me out of the room. With a wave of his wand, the curtains drew and the lamps flickered off. The only light that remained was a single candle sitting upon the desk. The door closed behind us with a gentle 'click'.

We walked in silence toward the west wing of the great house, passing portrait upon portrait on our way to the guest quarters. He said nothing for the longest time until finally it seemed he could not hold himself back any longer.

"You should have listened to me!"

I continued to walk while he stopped. "I acknowledge that."

"Astoria, why didn't—"

"I'm far too proud, that's why." I cried as I spun to face him. "They tortured me when I was younger. They were the bane of my existence and truthfully, I fear them more than anything else in the world! I'm older now, wiser. I was too proud to allow them to affect my new life, Theo! I've worked hard for what I have. I will not allow it to be taken away from me! I won't hide in a corner, not from them!"

"Dying _will_ take it away from you. All of it. Damn your pride, Astoria! Do you know how much of a wreck _I've _been?"

I shook my head, tears coming into my eyes. "Nott, I—"

"You're pretty much the only family I have. You-" He paused, as if contemplating something. "You're like a sister to me."

I had never heard more emotional words come from his mouth before. He kept his eyes trained on me, his head shaking. I didn't know what to do as was common with both Malfoy and Nott, but both seemed to be in completely opposite ways. When Malfoy was around, I was always either at a loss for words or overflowing with them. When Nott made his honest thoughts known, I was _always_ shocked into silence.

"I don't know how it happened, really. All of a sudden, you became a figure in my life. When Draco told me what he had learned…" I raised my brows. "His—_my _only thought was to warn you, to find you, and keep you safe."

"Theo—"

He held up a long finger. "Let me finish," the patience in his voice made it sound as if I were a child. I felt _so_ like a child. "Now, I know it seems that Draco hates you, but I can attest to otherwise, but I will keep my nose out of _that_." He stepped forward. He smirked a bit leaning in toward my ear. "Remember your fifth year, when we first actually met?"

I did. It was one of the most vivid memories I possessed.

"I would happily do it again." He spun on heel then and began to walk the opposite way down that long corridor. I stood frozen in front of the guest room. "Oh and Astoria, don't give him too hard of a time. He's an injured man." And Nott disappeared.

Trying to make sense of anything would have been a waste of my time. I tried desperately to sort out the emotions I felt, but it always seemed I was going 'round in circles. For the first time since the Carrows' reign at Hogwarts, I felt _real _fear. I couldn't determine just what had truly caused them to come after me. Perhaps it really was because of the 'relationship' between me and those they wanted to kill. To me, that didn't make much sense either. I didn't see them as the type to waste their time with a little whelp such as I.

To that extent, I couldn't think of any other reasons.

Although that was a major problem for obvious reasons, I couldn't take my mind off of the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. What Nott had said was certainly the same way I felt about him. He was like a brother.

"_I would happily do it again."_

I eased my head into my hands. It hurt to think of those horrible times, but my mind flew back to those cold walls and pitiless stares. Everything felt like it had when those events happened. The events that, so it seemed, bound Nott to me.

The evening had begun as any other. I took my meal in the Great Hall. I sat with no one; the 'friends' that I had at the Slytherin table, my fellow usurpers, were too cunning to sit together. An overwhelmingly ominous air hung over our heads. It was a week after my encounter with Amycus Carrow in the dungeons below the school and again, it was my turn to put plans into action. Dumbledore's Army continued to graffiti the walls, doors, and ceiling; anywhere they could get. They were in detention five at a time. The screams that came from those rooms would haunt my darkest dreams.

I had been 'assigned' a duty this evening. I was to cast an invisible sticking charm to the bottom of the teacher's shoes while they sat the head table. While I was not very proficient at most spells, I could most certain cast a mean sticking charm. With as smooth of a movement as I could, I pronounced the spell under my breath.

The resulting fiasco was attributed in public as the dealings of Seamus Finnegan, an Irish Gryffindor half-blood. I had no problem with the blame being placed on him. It saved me the trouble after all. At the time, I felt no remorse for his subsequent punishment as long as I got away.

I was wrong.

As I walked back to the dorms, a sly grin on my face at my accomplishments, I was jerked into a deserted potions room. I knew at that moment, I had been caught. With as much bravery as I could muster, which Slytherins were not known for bravery, I lifted my eyes to meet the freezing stare of the Carrow brother.

"You just don't learn, do you?"

Knowing that I would be punished regardless of my reaction, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Apparently not." His face contorted in rage as he raised his wand. I braced, closing my eyes.

Nothing.

My eyes jerked open to the sound of a chilling scream. I fell to my knees beside the writhing form. There was no explanation beside the fact that whoever this was had jumped in front of the curse. "Stop it!" I screamed, my hands trying to keep the boy from hitting his head on a nearby desk. As if on cue, Carrow stopped, lifting the spell.

"Nott?" My eyes widened at the name. It couldn't possibly be him.

Nott huffed in pain, still clutching his side as he sat up. Carrow looked slightly panicked, placing his wand back in his robes. Muttering something that sounded dangerously close to 'bloody fool', he disappeared into the hallway, his cloak billowing behind him. Nott shook a bit before forcing himself to stand. With a half disinterested glance; he muttered something I never forgot: "Here's a tip: _don't get caught_." With seemingly nothing more to say, he moved into the hallway without a backward glance.

As I opened my eyes in the guest room of Malfoy Manor, it all seemed very comical. The plain fact that Nott had muttered such juvenile words made me smile at the empty abyss of the room surrounding me.

"Lady?" A voice called from outside the door. "Tippy has clothes for the young miss."

I jumped up. "Enter."

A small house elf entered carrying some parcels of clothing in her outstretched hands. I leant down to take them. She shook her head quickly, placing the fabric on the dark blue of the duvet. "Tippy's mistress bided you coming down to the biggest room."

The next second, the elf was gone.

I slipped the fine material of my bridesmaid dress over my shoulders, pulling it off in one quick movement. It was such a horrid monstrosity that I hurriedly banished it with a flick of my wand. I briefly wished I could have set it on fire. Picking the black slacks up from the bed, I noted that they were not my size. Shrugging at the situation, I pulled them over my legs and sighed. As soon as I released them, they sagged low on my hips. Seeing that it was unavoidable, I pulled the shirt over my head. It was a dark blue sweater, obviously belonging to the Malfoy matriarch for it was also a little too big. I waved my wand to cause the items to shrink to a smaller size. Sometimes, I truly did love working at a dress shop.

I felt drained, physically and mentally, as I descended the stairs of Malfoy Manor. I could hear the discussion taking place within the confines of the parlor. Narcissa Malfoy lifted her head as I entered the room. Her eyes were momentarily hostile before they became soft. "Come in, Miss Greengrass."

"Good morning." I muttered, taking the open seat beside Tracey Davis.

"Morning." Both women murmured in return.

I couldn't quite place it, but something was certainly off. "Where are the blokes?"

Nott and Zabini entered slowly looking as if they had been through a rigorous battle. They were sweating and panting. A parcel was under Nott's arm. He placed it on my lap, giving me a solemn look. I didn't bother to open the package, looking to one of them to explain. Zabini took the task. Theo just glared at the opposite wall, his face murderous.

"Tatting sent this just a moment ago. In the letter he said that the place was a mess." He seemed to see that I didn't comprehend. "Your flat."

I shrugged a bit, digesting the information with a bit of a cold air. I had to remain calm. I had to handle this as well as I could. "I was searching for a new flat anyway. They saved me from having to separate the junk." Smirking, I decided that a cynical approach always suited me best. Nott came to sit beside me, his eyes looking worried. The murderous intent gone for the moment. "They'll get theirs." I whispered thickly. I choked back the emotion in my voice. I had wanted nothing more than to look after myself, to watch myself. The Carrows had ruined the life I had found for myself. They had taken away everything that I had worked hard to achieve. "They'll get theirs and I want to be there when it happens." Throwing my head back, I laughed like a mad woman.


	12. Chapter Twelve: News

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twelve: News**

Things could always get worse. That had been my motto since I was a child. Even if you were having the most terrible day since the creation of magic, someone would still be having it worse somewhere. I understood this and so, I took everything with a grain of salt. Perhaps it was a very cynical frame of mind, I really didn't care if it was or not. I could tell when I was in danger, generally, and I could cover my own as well as the next person.

Perhaps that is what landed me in the guest room of Malfoy Manor, just down the hall from the Great Prat. Albeit, it wasn't my dream 'vacation'. I was safe. That was all I could really ask for.

I was really getting tired of not being informed of the whole story. I knew there was more to it. I wasn't daft. I could pick up when the conversation had suddenly changed when I entered the room. Zabini was always the one to give that fact away, struggling to catch up with Nott in his conversational changes. Sometimes it was amusing.

Sometimes it pissed me off.

"Good afternoon, Greengrass." Davis said, glancing up from the Daily Prophet.

I glared down at her. It was certainly not a good afternoon. It was _far_ from being a good afternoon. "Good? Is it?"

She didn't bother to answer, opting to ignore me entirely.

"So what's the plan?" I bit out to the room at large. Nott and Zabini sat at a corner table, their heads together speaking lowly. Lady Malfoy leaned in a rather comfy looking chair by the fire, her hair up in an elegant bun. "I have a job, you know. I can't wait around forever. If there is a plan, I want to know."

"You work for Twilfit and Tatting. They are already informed of the situation. Tatting will be handling your estate in you absence." Nott sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I've already been through this, Astoria."

"You've avoided my question, Theo!" I growled, pacing closer to him. Zabini leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as if watching a quidditch match. "What's your _plan_?"

"Astoria…" He sighed, shaking his head.

I was not in the mood. "The Carrows had to have an outside ally. We have already gotten one of their moles inside the Ministry, but we've yet to figure out who is supporting them otherwise."

Nott glanced toward Zabini and over my shoulder to the two women. "We think it is your father."

"And?" I spat. "I'm not a double agent. I don't give two sickles what my family is doing! To be honest, I wouldn't doubt it a bit."

Zabini pushed the front two legs of his chair off of the floor and began to twirl his wand in my fingers. "The people who have been killed have been 'deserters' to the cause. William Flint, Marcus McCabe, Julia Morford…" I had heard my father ranting about their disappearances during the war. "Ultimately they are after Lady Malfoy. The Malfoys are the supreme turncoats."

My eyes widened considerably. That didn't sound right at all. They were among the most loyal of all his followers, weren't they? "How?"

"I lied to the Dark Lord." Narcissa Malfoy said from her seat. I spun to face her, my eyes surely as big at tea saucers. "The only way they could know that is through a mole. We made a deal with the Ministry to protect that information for we knew it could mean our lives. In return we turned in other members of the Dark Lord's ranks, earning us a shorter stay in those walls." He voice trailed off. I stared, completely dumbfounded.

"That's not to mention that Crabbe Senior blames Draco for his son's death."

"My father turned in Jamison before his death." Nott muttered, taking his head into his hands. I looked to Zabini, expecting some revelation from him as well. He simply shrugged, shaking his head.

I glanced around. "So, what? We sit here until they're stopped?" I threw my hands up in the air and marched for the door. My head was aching horribly. I just couldn't grasp all of this information. Everything was starting to make a little more sense. The Carrows were certainly out for revenge. For good reason, they were after the Malfoy family, Nott, and, for the life of me, I couldn't truly grasp why I was involved at all.

I strolled around the Malfoy grounds, thinking it all over. If my father was behind the Carrows, he could have them kill me. I would be less trouble dead, that much was for sure. I just couldn't see him going that far, wasting that much energy. They could have just assumed I was important to Nott, like he had told me in the first place. That, too, didn't sit just right. I was being left out of the loop somewhere. I hated it. I hated the situation I was in. I hated that I couldn't go back to my pleasantly normal life.

Feeling my anger growing, I threw myself onto the grass in the back of the Manor. It was a warm, strangely beautiful day with fair weather could lines up on the horizon. I felt the grass prickling my skin as I lay there. As I closed my eyes, I let everything slip away, listening to the distant calls of birds. In that moment, I was just there. I was just Astoria and that was perfectly fine.

"Greengrass?"

I jerked my eyes open to see a head of platinum hair blocking the sun above me. The light framed him like a halo. I sighed, closing my eyes again. "If you're going to bother me, then go away. I'm in no mood for your stupidity today."

I could hear him sitting in the grass beside me, but he kept his mouth shut. For that, I was thankful.

Nearly ten minutes passed before I opened my eyes to glance at him. He sat beside me, his eyes gazing into the distance, his knees bent where his elbows rested on top of them. I suddenly felt the urge to speak. "I take it you're feeling better."

He gave me a brisk nod.

If he didn't want conversation, I certainly wouldn't push it.

"I feel like shite." He muttered. I gave a single laugh.

"Shocking, that." I responded, folding my hands behind my head. "You're not going to milk this as you did my first year, are you?" I kept one eye open to see his reaction.

He bristled, turning to glare impatiently. "I didn't _milk that_!"

"You had a scratch the size of—" I sat up, smirking all the while. I used my left hand to block the sun from my eyes.

"It wasn't a damn _scratch_!" He almost yelled, leaning forward. I kept my amused grin in place. Somehow everything seemed to fade away as we bickered. I just felt like laughing at his almost bewildered expression.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh." It was completely sarcastic in nature. He narrowed his eyes at me. He was so close that I could feel the heat of him. I could smell his scent. I couldn't help but think it intoxicating. Malfoy smelled something like a mixture of burnt wood and coffee.

I could feel his breath on me as he whispered, "You're so bloody infuriating." My stomach was doing gymnastics. He was growing nearer with every passing moment, every second. I didn't know what was happening. It was as if I were under the imperious curse. My muscled moved on their own, the lids of my eyes slipping nearly closed as his warm breath washed over my face. It was all so unreal. What terrified me the most and energized me more than anything was the fact that I _wanted_ this. Some traitorous part of my being wanted those pale lips on my own.

"Hey, Malfoy! We have news!" Blaise Zabini's voice rang out from the back door. We froze for a moment before I jerked back, my senses returning to me.

Malfoy was cursing as he rolled his eyes. He pulled himself up from the ground, casting me a final glance before sprinting for the house.

My heart was about ready to jump out of my chest. What was I thinking? The reality hit me so hard that, if possible, my heart rate doubled. I had almost kissed Draco Malfoy. Stranger still, Draco Malfoy had almost kissed me.

"Bloody..." I whispered, standing. My fingers went to touch my lips. "Oh, bloody hell."

If he could act as though it never happened, I most certainly could as well. It would be no problem, a non-point. Falling into the seat beside Nott in the parlor, I sighed, unable to restrain myself. I kept my eyes poised on the fire, the light from it being the only source of light in the room. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the sun. We sat in relative silence.

I could feel Nott growing irritated beside me. "Zabini, stop being dramatic and give the information for Merlin's sake."

"Okay!" Zabini agreed, throwing his hands up. I shook my head at his antics. He stood, growing serious instantly. "I got a letter from Goyle."

"What information does that great git have?" Malfoy practically growled. I didn't look at him. Instead I kept my eyes on Zabini who looked a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"He said that Crabbe Senior has contacted him. They are going to wait until you leave the Manor. Anyone that leaves will be attacked. They can't get through the defenses."

Malfoy scoffed. "Of course they can't. The Malfoy wards have been in place for centuries. It is a veritable fortress."

"That's not the point, Malfoy." Zabini frowned, taking a seat next to Davis. His arm automatically went around her shoulders, along the back edge of the couch. "The fact is that we are trapped."

"I'm a fair duelist. I can fight my way out."

"Against four of the most powerful Death Eaters that were in the Dark Lords service? Yes, that I would pay to see…" Nott snorted sarcastically. His hand ran through his hair out of habit. "Draco, you could no more take them on than I could."

I, once again, avoided looking in his direction. My hands seemed very interesting: pale and thin. I examined them as if they were more interesting then the topic at hand.

"That's laughable coming from you, Nott." Malfoy replied snidely.

"Unless someone feels like being bait, we must wait this out until our allies aid us. It will not be long. I have already sent what owls I must." Lady Malfoy said with finality. I lifted my eyes to her. She sat facing the fire still, her head leaned back and her eyes shut. She looked very much like a ghost. The fire played her features in such a way that she looked much older than her age. "Lady Astoria?" I focused at once. "Send owls to your friends. If you could explain the situation, perhaps they could help." I raised my eyebrows at Nott. He nodded once.

"I will."

"Good." She smiled slightly. I felt a pang of sympathy for this woman. She appeared so alone in that chair.

We seemingly adjourned for the evening. I followed Nott to the library, a place he told me that he has frequented during his stay at Malfoy Manor. He had discovered a spell within the archives that must have been used by the Carrows. It was a sensing spell which could be placed over distances to set off an alarm if someone leaves the field it emits.

"That makes sense," I agreed. He rubbed his temples slowly, closing his eyes.

When his eyes opened, they were slightly irritated. "I needed to tell Draco this as well. There is something more to it, I know. He ran off before I could catch him." I rolled my eyes at the thought of needing that mangy ferret for anything. "Could you go get him?"

"What?" I replied, not quite hearing him correctly. If I had heard him right, he asked me to go get Malfoy. "I'm sorry. It sounded as if you wanted me to go get _him_."

Nott grinned a bit at my aggravated state. "Stop being immature, please."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, no. I am most certainly not going to get him. That's the end of it, Nott. I see no reason that you can't go get him yourself. You have two legs don't you? Use them. They aren't just for looks. You'll find that if you use that brain of yours more often, perhaps you may learn a thing or two!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

I don't know how he did it, but Nott had made me go to retrieve the Great Prat from his tower. I stood, my hands on my hips, in front of Malfoy's door. I had knocked twice and my patience was growing thin rather rapidly. "Malfoy, I swear!" I called, pounding on the door again.

The door jerked open. "What?"

Keeping my eyes controlled on his face, I bit out. "Nott wants you in the library." I turned as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I was trying to keep my thoughts in my head. If I let my mouth get away with me, he would repay in spades. For all my efforts, "prat" slipped out of my lips just as I reached the corner.

My back hit the wall of the deserted corridor, hand slamming into the sheetrock beside my head. The air became charged that instant, both with magical energy and something more. Malfoy stood, pinning me against that sheer surface. I glared up at him, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge. I felt a pull in my abdomen telling me to allow him to hold me there. My senses were flying in every different direction. It was dangerous. He was angry.

"A prat, am I?" He growled. "Listen, Greengrass, _I_ took _you_ in. I jumped in front of a bloody curse for you! Do I really deserve such treatment?"

I nearly laughed. Could he ask such a question? "You treat me the same way."

"Maybe that's because you _make _me."

"I hardly make you, Malfoy!" I hissed, jerking myself to the left, struggling as I spoke. "Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but arrogant and conceited. You lob insult upon insult my way. I don't understand you, you damn—" My mouth stopped when his lips crashed onto my own.

Lights exploded in my eyes. I could feel everything as a hand wound its way through my hair. I gave myself over to my instincts allowing my own arms to wrap over his shoulders for better support. His other strong arm came around my waist holding me closer to him. My limps tingled with the sensation of the kiss. His teeth nipped at my lips begging for entrance. I did not oblige, still intent on giving him as much hell as I could. All too soon, his mouth was gone. He stepped away, his back hitting the other wall. I could see the hunger in his gaze. I imagined that I looked about the same as I stared at him. I made it a point to not look below his waist, but by the flush on his pale cheeks I could certainly tell. I felt fairly ravished. My shirt was a bit more askew and I was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall for support.

We stood in silence. I knew that I was unsure what to say after that and judging by his clouded expression, he wasn't sure if he could speak at all. I tried to force my mouth to work. Determined to get the first word in, I grinned, regaining my posture.

"Don't interrupt me!" With a quick smirk, I nearly bolted down the hallway and out of his sight. I leaned against the wall of another hall, my chest heaving and my hand over my mouth. I could still feel everything and the only thought in my mind was my want for more. I shook my head to erase that thought. Huffing, I decided to head toward my guest room. "Great Prat."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Plan

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Thirteen: Plan**

_It didn't happen_. That is, I would ignore that it did. There was no way that the prat meant any of it. He was known as a bit loose in his moral standards. I knew that it was all part of some great plot to unhinge me, to make me crazed. Sadly, he seemed to overlook the fact that I was already well off my rocker. _That _served no other purpose than to take the mickey out of me…Yes, I would ignore what happened. I would ignore _him_ as much as humanly possible.

That course made the most sense.

Denial. I was very practiced at it. Not only that, but I could put the skill of it to good use.

Yes, it _didn't_ matter and I _would _ignore him.

Of course that was easier said than done. Living in the same manor proved to be a strain on my already limited sanity for the next two days. I kept to myself, reading books stolen from the Malfoy family library. They had a surprising amount of literature ranging from well-known Muggle authors to the smallest of Wizard philosophers. I kept a collection of the workings of William Shakespeare by my bed, my wand being used sometimes as a bookmark within the pages.

Seemingly, little to no progress had been made. I sometimes felt resigned to that fact. Other times, I wanted to turn every person in the house over to the wolves at the gate if it would result in my freedom. It really was too bad that I had a conscience. Otherwise I feel that I would have been off the hook and the noose taken from 'round my neck.

"Greengrass?" A voice called through my door. "I've got some news."

"News?" I replied dryly, crossing my arms over my chest. The door opened slowly revealing Nott's tired features. "Oh yes, please, enlighten me, dear saint, for I do so hate being deprived of information."

"Don't be a harpy. I came to speak with you."

"Offering news to the poor uninformed—"

"I've a plan." He cut me off.

"A plan? Do you mean one that doesn't involve sitting around waiting for rescue or death?"

Nott nodded, taking a seat at the end of my bed. "I wanted to run it by you before I mentioned it to the others." He sat slouched, his shoulders folding forward. "It's not the best plan that I have ever thought up."

"I've never been impressed with your plans before." I grinned, slipping from underneath the brown chenille blanket that I had been curled under before. I placed my feet on the fluffy off-white carpet. "What makes you think that this one will be any different?" As I walked over to the small dressing table in the corner, I felt a wave of nervous energy flow over me. It made my insides squirm horribly. Something about the expression in the green of his eyes made it seem as if it were a terrible plan indeed.

"I need your help."

"_My_ help?"

"Yes, Astoria. _I_ need _your_ help." His tone was slightly patronizing, sounding as if he were talking to a three year old toddler who could only understand key words.

Staring at my desk, I felt something akin to happiness for the first time since I had stepped into Malfoy Manor four days ago. There was a chance. Spinning around, I narrowed my eyes at the man on my bed. "What do you need?" My hands landed on my hips without thought.

Nott sighed, falling backward onto the foot of my bed, his hands coming up to cover his face. "Astoria, I wish I could protect you."

I froze, a bit shocked by his words. They were something that he wouldn't have said lightly. "Theo…" I wasn't sure if this plan was something that I really _wanted_ to hear.

"My plan is dangerous, even more than I wish to understand. I've been thinking this over all night. I keep coming up blank. There is no other way that I can see. What with your friends unable or unwilling to aid us and the block on all of our means of escape…"

"Nott, get on with it." I said, becoming irritated with the run-around.

He sighed. "I found a spell deep in the old spell books owned by the Malfoy family. It will allow one person to teleport via floo, for lack of a better word, directly through a ward."

"That's far too convenient." I replied automatically, pulling the heavy drapes open. I kept my eyes on the grounds outside while listening.

"That's what I thought and truly, you are right. There is a price. A Malfoy and the person teleporting must spill blood for the escape to work correctly. There is quite a bit of ritual that goes behind this spell, Astoria. It is very old and very complex magic. I thought I would die looking for a chance like this." He heaved a heavy breath. I could imagine his chest rising only slightly because of his thin frame. "It is the best that we have. We will not get help from the Ministry unless we pull some strings. We cannot pull strings unless we can leave. We cannot leave while we are trapped."

"Goyle—"

"Has not responded to owls within the past twenty four hours. We assume that he has been compromised."

"_Compromised?_ Nott, this isn't some muggle drama!"

He snorted, shaking his head. "No, perhaps it is not, but we're running out of options quickly. We can't stay here forever. My plan is simply put: I want to send you to the Ministry to place a bribe. We need that help. We need them to be detained."

"You think I don't know that?" I ground out, shaking my head.

Nott gave a tired sigh, putting his head in his hands. "Trust me, will you?"

I watched as a white peacock strutted past the large willow in the yard before me. It was gorgeous, a showcase of the wealthy Malfoy family. I observed as it stopped, glancing this way and that, as if searching for the person watching it. Finally it turned its eyes up to me. Grey eyes flashed in my mind. Without realizing it, I flattened my palms to the glass, leaning forward to get a better look at the animal. It watched me keenly, looking me up and down. As if in some statement, it raised its head. With pride, for that is how I interpreted the expression, it fanned brilliantly white feathers open. I observed, almost getting the feeling that it was showing off. Something about that bird made me think of Malfoy.

_It's just as cocky_, I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Hello?"

I jumped, drawing my eyes from the magnificent sight. "What?"

"You're not listening to me. You just spaced out." Nott responded, raking a hand through his hair.

"I'm listening now. What is it you were saying?" I glanced to the grounds one last time before moving from the window. The peacock had disappeared. Probably became disinterested.

Nott shook his head. "I need your trust, Astoria. I would never do something to endanger you. You know that."

I sank into my desk chair again. I_ did_ want to do what I could. I wanted freedom again, but for some reason, I was highly aware of the risk to my life. I certainly didn't want to die at such a young age either. Slytherin ideal to the core, I suppose. Self-preservation. I stared at the floor, sorting through my thoughts. If I were to go through with this, the chances of succeeding were fair, but the downside was death. It was succeed or be killed. My heart was racing. I had never been in such a position.

"The best that clever Nott mind can think of, eh?" A voice said from the doorway. I jerked my head up to see Malfoy standing just inside my room, his arms crossed as he leaned into the jamb. "Can't you do a bit better than sending her out into the mouths of the wolves?" He chuckled, pushing off the wood and moving farther inside. "I would almost think that you are willingly sending her to her death."

Nott snorted. "Hardly."

I stared at him for a moment, my eyes taking him in, drinking him in as if he were some exotic drink. Exotic may not have been the drink to describe him. A hard liquor perhaps... He wore black slacks and a button white shirt under which you could vaguely see the tank underneath. For just a moment, I could feel his hands in my hair again. I shook my head to relieve myself of those rampant thoughts. "Leave, Malfoy." My voice hard, unyeilding.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes taking in every detail, lingering a little longer on the lower part of my face, my lips, than necessary. "No. No, I don't think I will." He continued to stroll further inside, throwing himself nonchalantly into the chair beside the bed, across the room from me. He flung his gangly legs over one arm of the plush chair. I kept my eyes on his. His gaze dropped to my lips for another moment before he grinned. "I want to know what Nott has planned. I swear that he has been muttering here and there about some scheme."

Nott lifted off his back up to glare at Malfoy. "Indeed, I have, but right now, it is no business of yours."

"That's strange. I believe that it is my business as this is _my_ home that _I _am barricaded into. Not to mention, _I _am not cowardly enough to allow a woman to save me."

"I would hardly be doing it to help you!" I bit out angrily. In the back of my mind, I thought my words may have been a bit of a lie. My own thoughts were betraying me!

Malfoy's eyes widened a bit. Imperceptible to anyone, even Nott, I believe, except me. He narrowed them a moment later as I prayed he would know when silence was preferred about _certain_ subjects. If Nott knew—If he knew—

"Really, then pray tell, _why_ would you risk your life?"

I wasn't sure myself, but I was willing to take the risk. I stared at him, my eyes lost in his. He held my gaze, looking at me as if he knew the answer. His nose was raised a bit, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He had cornered me. That smirk was a triumphant one. A while before, I would have hated that cynical look in his eyes, but for some odd reason, I found it endearing. I knew why I would take the risk…but I couldn't admit it, not even to myself. Breaking the gaze, I shook my head. No, it couldn't be.

Nott glanced between us as he crossed one his right leg over his left, rubbing his hands on his knees. "It's the only option we have. As I am the son of a Death Eater, I can hardly stroll into the Ministry. You most certainly cannot go in demanding help. Look at this logically, Malfoy."

"_I look at everything logically_, Nott." Malfoy spat, rolling his arms over his chest. His eyes darted from Nott to me and back again. His lips pulled over his teeth in a sneer. "Fine, do what you want!" In his apparent anger, he stood and strode from the room. I stared at the chair where he had sat, a little dumbstruck. What in the world…

"Fool." Nott murmured, standing. He turned to me, a frown plastered on his face. "Bloody fool." Shaking his head, he headed for the door. "I'll talk to the idiot. He'll cooperate. Get some rest tonight, Astoria. We'll start the ritual tomorrow afternoon." The door closed with a quiet click, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Just _what_ did I want to save?_

I laid awake hours later, my arms folded over my eyes. In the corner sat my desk, a single candle cast the only light, shimmering with an unfelt wind. The candle served to relax my tension, rending away the butterflies and fairies, and other tiny monsters that were loose in my abdomen. My dressing gown lay at the end of my bed, the dark blue fabric over my feet as they had been a bit chilled earlier. My mind wondered from thing to thing, unintentionally avoiding the subject at hand, the reason why I was unable to sleep.

"_You see, Lady Greengrass is under my protection_."

It was five in the morning and I had not slept a wink. I was well on my way to becoming bloody irritable when an onslaught of thoughts and memories hit me out of the blue.

"_You'll regret that Greengrass_."

"_You had best stay out of my way_."

"_That's not the point, Nott! The woman is a hag, an infection, a scourge..."_

"_Skanky bint!"_

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the memories. He was such an immature tosspot. I wasn't even sure how he and Nott could even get along. Malfoy was an infuriating jerk. And yet I couldn't—

"_Care to make my evening complete then, Greengrass_?" Those eyes stole my sanity from me. They haunted my thoughts, my dreams. I simply couldn't rid myself of his eyes. They held so many emotions that I could barely comprehend. It was when he had suddenly bared himself in front of me that I even recognized the fact that he was a man.

"_You see, Lady Greengrass is under my protection_."

My heart fluttered a bit in my chest. This was impossible.

I couldn't possibly... It was outrageous, pure inanity.

His lips on mine. Those warm, soft, and firms lips that devoured mine in a way that I could have never imagined. The ghost feeling of his hands winding through my hair, wrapping around my waist, trailing along my skin. The strange pull that I felt whenever he was near me. The way I couldn't stop thinking of him…

"Oh bullocks!" I muttered, pulling my arms from my head, slamming them into the bed. My eyes were wide as they stared at the ceiling. "Bloody hell… I fancy Draco Malfoy." The whisper left my lips like a confession. I turned to my side and closed my eyes tightly. Some part felt a weight lifted off my chest with the admission. It was crazy, barmy and complete madness, but it was true.

I jolted a bit when I heard a noise from the direction of the door. I froze, hearing the unlocking spell being muttered outside. Quietly, I eased to take my wand into my right hand. I listened as the door opened, casting the shadow of a man onto the curtains of the room. I closed my eyes, appearing to be asleep. I took on the riskiest task that I had ever before attempted: I tried to keep my breathing steady and my body relaxed.

The other edge of my bed depressed with the weight of whoever had entered. I wondered if perhaps it was Nott coming to wake me like he had done a couple times before with some scheme or different plan. Perhaps it was Zabini seeking to play yet another prank.

I kept still, waiting.

"What a bloody load of rubbish!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Who

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Probably rated PG-13.**

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Fourteen: Who**

Blimey, what could he_ possibly_ want at this time of night? I wondered, keeping completely still. He eased down on the edge of my bed, unmoving for what felt like forever. I could see the light of the small candle on my desk making dim shadows play across my eye lids. My heart pounded in my chest, causing my cheeks and ears to burn with heat.

"I _hate _this."

So did I. I most certainly didn't _want _to fancy him! I didn't _want _to be excited by the fact that he was barging into my room. He was a ruddy smarmy great git!

He sighed, a strange sound, foreign. "I hate _you_." _Seconded,_ I thought. "You don't listen." No. "You're obnoxious." Yes, I could admit to that. "You won't-"

I wanted to say that it was extremely difficult to ignore him, but I kept my act going. I heard him sigh again. The side of the bed became compressed further as he eased down. "Nott told me to stay away from you. Tossed me against the wall, he did." I felt my heart racing faster. "Said that I wasn't good enough for you. Bloody big brother syndrome, that." He slid his hand over my side, causing me to jolt a bit. Surely, he didn't think I was still asleep! Despite myself, I allowed him to continue without pointing my wand between his brows. "Damn arsehole needs to mind his own business." Silence prevailed for a long moment. I stopped breathing entirely, losing my image of being peacefully asleep for sure. His hand didn't move. I assumed that he knew I was awake in the first place. "I can't bloody escape you, can I?" His hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

If there was ever a time that I had been utterly speechless, it was then. I couldn't think. My instinct took over. Slowly, I eased my eyes open, sliding my hand over his on my side. His skin was smooth, soft, manicured as most higher blood hands were. He jerked a little as I entwined my fingers with his. I remained on my side. "It's bloody late." I whispered, not entirely sure of what I was saying.

He chuckled a bit though for what reason, I hadn't a clue. His lips landed on the skin just under my ear. I closed my eyes at the sensation. It felt wonderful, unexpected, but wonderful all the same. A wave of some indescribable feeling ran through me coursing the way to the tips of my toes.

I had never felt anything like that reaction to his mouth on my skin. My breathing quickened as he eased my shoulders down toward him, onto my back. In the dim light from that candle, I could see the shimmer of his silver eyes. We looked at each other for a minute, taking in every detail. His eyes roamed to every corner of my face, memorizing it. My eyes, my cheeks and nose. My lips.

He lowered his face toward mine, for the first time, his eyes asked permission. I beat him to it by leaning forward, catching his lips with my own. My arms automatically went around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I clung to him. I rose upward to meet his lips with more intensity.

One of his hands went 'round the back of my neck, the other held me to him. I sighed into our kiss, but I had no idea why. I had little control over my actions. He was now on his knees beside me. I placed a hand on the side of his face, feeling the soft skin under my fingers. Every touch felt like pure magical energy.

There was an insistent pulling feeling in my lower abdomen that ebbed with every wave of kisses. I couldn't help but feel that this was right. This was what I wanted.

As if remembering himself, Malfoy pulled away. Nearly jumping off the mattress, he strode to the end of the bed. His hands ran through his hair. His lips were red and his hair a mess. I had never seen him look so bloody good.

Mentally, I slapped myself.

For the first time since I entered Hogwarts, when I had first seen him, I thought he looked a bit awkward. It was a passing moment, fleeting, but it nearly brought a smile to my face. Even the mighty Draconis Malfoy could look awkward at times. In the next second, he was watching me, looking for some sign that I didn't mean any of what had just happened. I could play his game easily.

Allowing a smugly pleased expression to come over my features, I leaned back onto the headboard.

"Enjoy yourself, Greengrass?" He murmured, his voice was deeper than I had ever heard it before.

I inwardly grinned, practically screaming 'yes' in my head. Outwardly, I kept my face blank.

"You were awake."

"Indeed, I was." I replied. "Brilliant observation."

It seemed as if he wanted to ask "Well?", but was far too proud to say anything of the sort. Instead he opted for a surprisingly nonchalant expression.

I wondered if I could gather whatever would allow me to admit my own feelings, whether it was stupidity or courage. I allowed my grin to fall. My expression became serious. I watched him observe me. I closed my eyes for a moment before jumping over the edge of a metaphorical cliff. "I didn't slap you, did I? You don't see me running away, do you?" I asked, keeping his gaze. I felt a smile pulling at my lips. He was frozen at the end of the bed. I moved forward, to my knees. My hair fell past my shoulders, trailing onto my back.

Without pretense, he literally jumped over the footboard of the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back onto my palms. One of his hands came down over mine, supporting his weight. He did not kiss me right away. He looked me over, taking in my dark blue pajamas perhaps even the fact that I slept with no bra. I blushed a bit, remembering that detail myself. I looked him over as well. The same black bottoms hung low on his hips. He lacked a shirt and for that, I was suddenly thankful. His thin muscles were more prominent in the flickering light of the candle. I smiled. He was ruddy beautiful.

He placed a kiss to my forehead as I closed my eyes against it. "Say my name, Astoria." He whispered, hoarsely.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Mal-Draco…" My own voice was thicker, deeper.

All pretenses, what little there had been in the first place, disappeared. He went in for the kill, locking his lips on mine. I felt him smirk into this kiss. I grinned myself, lost completely in the moment.

After a fair amount of snogging, he moved swiftly away again. I watched him do so. I knew men. Well, I knew them enough. I knew what we were speeding toward, tumbling toward, it seemed. He grunted when he went to sit in the chair beside my bed. "Can't you put on your dressing robe?"

"You _could _just leave." I retorted, taking the robe in my hands anyway.

"Yes, because it is so bloody apparent I am not _desired_ here." He responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. "This was certainly not how I expected—"

"I didn't expect it either what with you sneaking into my bed at night." I ground out, pulling the robe over my shoulders. "What was your plan exactly? To catch me unaware?"

He leveled a disbelieving stare. "Most people would be asleep."

"That's not the point, is it? You could be a-"

Draco shook his head. "Does it really matter? It ended for the better, didn't it? Stop complaining."

I shrugged. It really didn't matter in the end. I felt a freedom within our prison. We were trapped but I had somehow discovered something that I had never expected. I had never expected any of this to happen. I thought, when I first re-met him, that perhaps I would fall for Nott. We never became charged in that way. When I had met Malfoy, we had been charged since the beginning. Whether it be with words, feelings or lust.

"Nott's going to hex me into the next decade."

"You scared?" I grinned over at him. "You're the one that chose your current state, Mal- Draco. _Stop complaining_."

He smirked like a rogue thief at my mimic of his demeanor. "Indeed. I suppose that I did."

It all felt so surreal. I wondered if it had even happened. I had always been grounded in reality for once it felt as if I were in the clouds. I felt a bit on edge, perhaps it was merely a joke or something of the sort. "You're not taking the mickey out of me, are you?" I asked, leaning against the post of the bed facing him.

His face contorted into an almost painful expression before it became completely blank of emotion.

"Oh, don't do that!" I growled, irritated that he had shut off his emotions so quickly. "Don't be an ass about this!"

"Apparently I _am_ an ass!" He spat, crossing his arms.

I threw up my arms in frustration. "How can you always be like this? Just answer the bloody question!"

"Will you let me be anything else?"

I reeled back, a bit taken aback. "Of course, I –"

"Be honest! You see me as nothing more than a spoiled rich boy that sold his soul to the Devil." That was overstepping it a bit. I only knew that he was a bit of a jerk. Well, a 'Great Prat' but I never went much beyond that. "If all be known here, Astoria," I snapped to attention at his use of my name. The way he inflected the word made me shiver. I couldn't stop my body's automatic reaction. "You are the most infuriating woman that I have ever met."

I gave him a dull look. If that was really all he had to say…

"I'm not a good man, Astoria." He whispered my name like a prayer. "I'll admit to that plain as day. I bribe. I cheat. I steal. I deal with dark things."

I shook my head slowly. "See, this is where you must be confused." I let the corners of my lips pull up into a coy smile. "You seem to forget that I, too, was in Slytherin." Edging around the bed, I felt the cool carpet on my bare feet. Every sensation felt sharper. I could feel him watching me as I weaved my way to the window. It was nearly dawn. I was unsure of the time, but it must have been nearly six in the morning. I flattened my palm against the lead glass. "You're operating off the assumption that I'm a 'good' woman." I turned my head a bit so that I could see him out of my peripheral vision. "I make bribes for information, Draco. I lie. I'm fair at taking the piss when I must. I'm prejudiced just like everyone else."

His eyebrows rose. "You've never killed." It was as if he were trying to one-up me.

I jerked a bit, turning to face him fully. His face was cold, emotionless. "No, I haven't."

"I have." He crossed one leg over the other. "You've never watched torture."

My entire body froze. Watched torture? _Watched torture_? "Malfoy, I've _been _tortured. I've _watched_torture. I've _lived_ torture. So whatever point you are trying to prove is a irrelevent one. I think you need to stop trying to explain yourself away as not worth my time or whatever." I snorted, waving him off. "And don't try that blood quality bit because we both know that isn't true."

He sighed, seeming a bit deflated, if that were even possible for him. "Who?"

I knew what he was referring to and I hesitated a bit. I wondered at the fact that he did not know. Surely Nott had told him of the torture. "The Carrows. My fifth year."

"Bloody hell." He muttered, rubbing his hand on his neck. I pushed my emotions from my mind. Emotions never helped whenever the subject was brought up. "Nott never—"

I snorted slightly. "Nott is not at liberty to discuss my private matters."

"How did they torture you?" It seemed almost as if he were forcing himself to ask questions, as if it were torture itself.

"I don't like to talk about it."

He gave me a questioning glance before shaking his head. "You don't trust me."

"I—" I stopped, narrowing my eyes toward him. "You don't trust me either."

"If I didn't, would I be here?"

"Would you?"

"You wouldn't be in this house if I didn't trust you." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "There's no point in trying to deny it. I do. I'm really not sure why."

We sat in silence for a time. I played with the thought of telling him of my torture. It seemed that now, I simply had a hard time admitting when I did trust someone. I don't really know how it happened, but it did, and that was the most persuasive argument of all. "Cruciatus, seven times. Not in succession, mind you." I neglected to mention the play on my fear. That was something I kept locked away. Only Nott and one other knew of that time. I turned to face the window. On the horizon, the dawn was beginning to break. I wondered if perhaps it would be the last dawn I would ever see. I took in the lightening of the sky just beyond the trees and flowers. I glanced down to the grounds, looking for that peacock. It was nowhere to be seen. "The rebels of Slytherin. I believe the exact reasons were: I saved a punished student, set Alecto Carrow's door on fire, sticky charm on Snape's hallway, shoelace charm during supper, and finally," I paused. The biggest rebellious act that I had ever performed, the whole reason for my disinheritance, something that was only known to a select few and I was about to let Draco in on the secret. "Death to the Dark Lord." I whispered the words like an incantation to a lock within my memory. I remembered every detail. "I scrawled it above the Head's table."

Draco's eyes went wide with no restraint. "You?"

I grinned. "Me."

"They got Longbottom for that."

My grin grew slightly. "I_ framed _Longbottom for that. That's not to say that the Carrows didn't catch me on the sly, but what would it say if a Slytherin was breaking ranks? That they were torturing the daughter of a known Dark Lord supporter?"

A new expression dawned on his face. A look of appreciation crossed over his features. It was as if he were seeing me in a brand new light. I watched him in the reflection of the window.

"That was the last straw. Amycus Carrow owled my father, who immediately deemed a ruling on my already questionable inheritance." I nodded a bit. "Those Army members were a pain sometimes, though they did serve as wonderful fall-men." I saw Malfoy—No, Draco shake his head a bit amused. "I'm not pro-Mudblood, of course, but I didn't want some crazed dictator telling me how to live my life." I smiled at his reflection. "Certainly not what you expected?"

He was silent. I was content to wait, keeping my eyes on the grounds, which shimmered with dew in the growing light. It was beautiful, perhaps the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen. I couldn't quite place the feeling that I got when I looked out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. A sense of calm? Of peace? Perhaps a sense of contentment? A weight was off my chest.

"I believed him." Draco muttered, his voice deep and quiet. It seemed almost as if he were speaking to himself. "I believed that if I just listened, did what I was told, and kept my neck from under his boot, that we would survive." I didn't turn to look at him, fearing it would break the spell of trust that had been somehow cast within the room. "We survived, but at what price?"

I could hear him stand behind me. In the moments following, I could hear his footsteps approaching the window. He came to stand beside me, his palms resting on the sill as he leaned onto them. The dawning light caught his hair, making it appear as a halo.

"I've seen things that I never want to relive again. I'm looked at in public with disdain. I have a permanent mark of my past on my arm. It doesn't fade. It doesn't feel. It is simply a numb place in my life. It's consuming and threatening." He sighed a bit, turning to look at me. "For all that, I never bowed to the pressure. You know a week after the final battle, when we were being held at Hogwarts awaiting the Ministry's decision regarding our punishment, as if having our lives threatened and ripped apart wasn't enough, I had a masked man push me against a wall telling me that I should kill myself."

I turned to him sharply. Someone had told Draco to kill himself? I gave him a questioning glance.

He gazed onto the grounds, hardly acknowledging that I was even there. "I went to the Astronomy Tower that night. I was too much of a coward to throw myself off, but I certainly gave it some serious thought. I had so many thoughts running through my head, Astoria." He turned to me then, his eyes full of emotions, unrestrained, raw and overflowing. I wanted to hold him to me, but I allowed him to keep speaking. "I've seen so many people killed in the most unimaginable ways. The Dark Lord was creative." He closed his eyes. "Nott and I—we—"

For the first time, I was seeing the true Draconis Malfoy. He no longer had the mask of indifference and relative apathy. Instead, a hardened man stood in front of me, remembering the ill deeds of his past, deeds that could not be taken back. "I deserved what I got. I'll be the first to admit that, but if there is one thing that I do deserve most of all, it is the chance to prove myself."

He moved toward me, his left hand lightly skimming over the skin of my right. "Evil doesn't disappear when one source of darkness is crushed. As long as there is light, there will be darkness. That is the way of the world." He shook his head slightly. "I won't say that I am good person at all, but I am a bit changed." I nodded a bit. "I will defend what matters to me. I will do it by any means necessary, whether or not that is deemed to be Dark is a pity."

Slowly, he brought my hand to his mouth and rested his lips on the upper side. With so much care that made me think I would break, he turned my hand over to kiss the inside of my wrist.

"I don't know why I feel like I have to tell you any of this." He muttered, much like a child, into my skin. "I just keep speaking without restraint."

I smiled. "I know the feeling."

Movement could be heard in other parts of the house. His lips were moving up my arm before I pulled away. "We need to be getting ready. That ritual starts in the afternoon."

"That's plenty of time to—" The corners of his lips quirked up into a lecherous smirk.

"Cetainly not." Honestly, were _all _men ruled by their lower anatomy?

He sneered a bit, turning away toward the door of my room. "You better not repeat anything you've heard in here, Greengrass." I smirked when he turned around in the doorway. "Wily minx." He disappeared into the hallway, the door magically closing behind him.

I stood at the window for a minute watching the sun continuing its trek into the sky. I rather hoped as I watched the grounds that I would be able to see that peacock again. My stomach felt uneasy. Even for the happiness I felt with my emotions making sense, I felt apprehension. Something was going to happen. I shook my head trying to think straight. An echo of a previous conversation floated into my mind.

_Just what did I want to save?_

Secretly I wondered if it was more a matter of _'who'_.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ritual

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Fifteen: Ritual**

Draco strode out of the room, swearing and cursing as he went. If he had thought I would simply bow to his wishes, he was sorely mistaken. No simple coercion tactics, involving secret touches and warm caresses, were going to stop me from going through with the plan. Even if I had the feeling all would not end for the better, I still was ignoring my Slytherin instinct to hide and wait it out. I was tired of being confined. Snakes, when they are cornered, will lash out. At least, my species of snake would...

I just prayed that I had enough venom.

"He's rather antsy, isn't he?" Zabini observed, watching the Malfoy leave the ritual room. "He's never like that."

I gave the dark man an irritated glance. Since early that morning, Zabini had acted as if he knew something everyone else didn't. "Zabini, what are you looking so smug about?"

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled, shaking his head and waving me off. I rolled my eyes at him. He had always been dramatic person, even back in school, always acting as if he knew what was going on. It was because of his seemingly flighty personality that people were lulled into a false sense of security. I didn't buy it. I never bought it. "Did you have a _nice night_?"

I stared at the small table where the main bit of the ritual was to be performed in a matter of minutes. I knew that Nott was due back any moment with the remainder of the items being collected from around the Manor. Zabini leered over at me. Growing irritated, I whipped out my wand, pointing it at his chest. "Zabini don't make me force you to relive that night in December your sixth year. I'm sure you remember it, am I correct?"

He froze, the lecherous expression falling from his face. I smirked. "Greengrass, you're bloody evil."

"You've doubted that?" I quipped, placing my wand back into my pocket with a self-satisfied feeling welling in my chest. I still had it, even all these years later. "It would be prudent of you to keep your stupidity to yourself. My suggestion would be to stop breathing." Zabini opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Nott's impatient tone as he threw the door open causing a loud crack.

"Malfoy, as wonderful as I think it would be for you to simply waltz into the Ministry demanding that they aid us, it simply won't work. Now, _shut up_ and let me do my work!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Nott, or you'll find yourself out by tea with the Carrows."

Nott rolled his eyes, neglecting to respond to the threat. Probably deeming it arbitrary, as I had. He turned to me, taking out his hickory wand and laying it beside the spread of ingredients. "Are you almost ready?"

I glanced to Draco without realizing it. He held no expression on his face. I felt nervous, so scared that I would not return, that I would fail. No one had ever actually depended on me before, something that to some extent I had been proud of. I had never been put in such a position. A defining point in my life: that was what that moment would have been referred to as. I could have said 'no'. I could have given in to the fear, but I simply wouldn't. I felt like a foolish Gryffindor, rushing into trouble. When I noticed that Nott was looking between Draco and me, I nodded my head. "I'm ready."

The table was ornate, as per the Malfoy usual. It was the darkest shade brown stain, inlaid with gold and marble adorning the surface. On top of the marble center, sat a small silver cauldron with a magical fire heating the bottom. I stood on the opposite side from Nott.

I gave Narcissa Malfoy and Tracey Davis a small smile when they entered to stand near the door. Allowing my eyes to travel from the two other women, I looked down at the book sitting beside the cauldron. It was a Dark Magic book as evidenced by the black cover and silver lining. I knew a Dark Magic book when I saw one. Growing up around my father, I truly didn't care as long as it would work. With meticulous precision, Nott dropped a few anise leaves, blood root, and elm bark into darkness within the bowl. A puff of smoke issued from the mixture within. He took a mix spoon and turned the mixture three times counterclockwise before pausing. "Zabini, hand me the unicorn blood."

I watched as Zabini popped the lid off of a small jar of silver liquid before backing away.

Nott gave me a small smile as he dropped two beads into the potion. I stared in wonder at the silver fluid. "For your protection." He explained. "There are many different variations of this spell. The one that we are using has a protection aspect for the one leaving, adds a bit of luck. There are a few that doom the one leaving to death." He continued to add ingredients. I began to only recognize a few. Hemlock and werewolf hair were just a couple of numerous additives. Nearly an hour passed, showcasing just how little I had actually paid attention in Potions. Recieving only an Acceptable in the subject, the potion was far over my head. I was feeling irritable and fatigued from standing for so long when Nott spoke at last. "Being that this is a two part spell, I need to get the potion correct before we can even proceed to the fire."

"I don't see why _you _have to do this. I got the better marks in Potions." Draco spat from his position across the room. He had been watching the entire hour, looking as if he wanted to kill either Nott or myself. I was unsure as to which.

"True, you recieved the better marks, but I actually _earned _them." Nott sighed, momentarily whipping the sweat from his brow. I bit back a laugh avoiding Draco's perturbed expression. "Besides a Malfoy cannot brew the potion, though I do need you to come here. I need your blood."

Draco pushed off the wall, almost strutting toward us. His eyes darted to me before he walked around behind to the other side. I felt his hand on the lower part of my back, far too low for a friendly touch. A shiver ran up my spine. I felt a bit irritated at his timing and leveled a glare in his direction.

"So you need my blood? It's invaluable."

Nott laughed aloud, taking the small knife in his hand. "I _need_ you to stop being so obnoxious about all of this."

He shrugged sticking his hand out above the cauldron. Nott took it roughly, glaring at the man across from him. I watched with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, rolling and churning. Nott brought the knife to Draco's hand and froze. My eyes followed the knife. The two of them stared for a moment before:

"She's going whether you like it or not." Nott whispered lowly so that only Malfoy and I could hear him. I jerked my face up from staring at the knife on Draco's right hand. Nott's eyes were serious and deadly. I could see for the first time in a while the lethal glimmer in his eyes. He brought the sharp surface over the skin with an underlying viciousness. Draco didn't flinch, but I did. I didn't care for the sight of blood. My eyes closed as he squeezed his fist tightly over the potion, his gaze never leaving Nott's. I couldn't tap in to just what was being argued in between them. "We have no other choice, Malfoy."

Draco's lips pulled over his teeth into a cruel sneer before he pulled his hand away and moved away toward the corner of the room. I noticed Narcissa Malfoy walk over toward him, but my attention was diverted.

"Give me your hand, Astoria." Nott murmured softly, reaching out for my hand. I hesitantly brought it up. He glanced about, taking in his surroundings. I felt his rough hand on mine, holding it palm up as if it were made of glass. "He's my best mate. _I know his faults_."

I didn't say a word, keeping my face passive. Nott couldn't know-

"You do not think me so daft as to be oblivious of the way he looks at you. You are much sharper than you give yourself credit for." He drew the knife over to make small cut. Blood eased out as I cringed to the pain. It was tiny, a pin prick really, but nonetheless painful. It served as a reminder of my stupidity. Perhaps the pain was amplified by my nerves..."Astoria, do you know what—"

I allowed the blood to pool in my palm. "It's too late, I think."

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning my hand into the potion. It flashed bright green, a wave of magic bursting forth from the mixture. I stepped back, withdrawing my hand from Nott's. My head felt light, my eyes focusing and blurring from the amount of energy. Malfoy was by my side in the next moment, his hand on my lower back again. I turned sharply to look at him as the magic pulsed like a heartbeat throughout the room.

_Blood magic, _I thought in awe.

"You looked faint." I heard Draco whisper beside me in explanation for his close proximity.

Nott gave us a demeaning glare before reaching into the cauldron, withdrawing something that looked remarkably like floo powder. "Malfoy, you need to read the spell."

"No."

I jerked my head toward him. His jaw was set with cold, hard determination as he kept his gaze on the lanky man in front of us. I knew he wouldn't look at me, the fires of hell were burning in myeyes. There was no way that he would dare! No one could possibly be that self-centered. No one could possibly argue the same thing three times in one day!

Nott continued to pour the powder into a small vial without looking up. "You refuse then?"

Draco didn't deign answer.

Becoming vastly frustrated by both of their immature antics, I spun on the closer of the two, jabbing him in the shoulder with two of my fingers. He glared furiously at me, angered that I had laid a finger on him. Somewhere in his gaze, I found that he was a bit stunned at my audacity. "You think _that _will stop me? By you exerting your 'control'? I hope you learn this now and learn this quick, Draco Malfoy. I am not one of your properties. Don't ruin this chance that we have." I narrowed my eyes dangerously. He had some bloody nerve, the sodding wanker! One, perhaps two, snogging secessions and he thinks he has placed a ruddy flag in me. I placed my hands on my hips without thought. He stared at me before his lips pulled over his teeth in a fierce sneer. Somewhere outside of my tunnel vision and hearing, I heard a snort of quickly covered laughter. I could hardly see what Zabini thought was so funny!

Draco leaned forward slightly, further into my face. "Do not think yourself so important, Greengrass."

There was a new one! I took a step back pretending to be wounded in the chest, clutching at my shirt above my heart with a pained expression. "Oh, pain horrid, do stop!" I stopped and deadpanned. "Oh wait, _I don't bloody care what you-_"

He shook his head almost chuckling. "You've some nerve."

"Big shock, that. You just realized? Bit thick in the head, this one" I quipped.

Nott cleared his throat. Jerked out of the world between us, I turned to glance at the man. He was leaning on one leg, with his arms crossed over his chest. "While the sexual tension is making me sick, could you read the damn spell before I have to curse the both of you?" I laughed outright as Malfoy took the parchment, snatching it up with a burning glare. As he read, his eyes grew wide. "Malfoy?"

"My father used this spell."

Narcissa Malfoy's head shot up.

"To gain access to other pureblood estates, to assassinate members of other pureblood families during the War or to gain access to their minds for the Imperious."

We all froze. The War, the old backdrop of every bad thing, the black mark on all of our lives, the metaphorical scar on all of our arms. My eyes unfocused. It all seemed too easy still. I never had gut instincts, or prophetic feelings before. If I did, I wouldn't have done all the things I had in school. I was going to go through with this though. If I committed to something, I would see it through. Now was the moment of truth. Now was the moment of my judgment.

"Shall we? We have to time this just right." I said clearly, bringing the room out of the overhanging reverie. Everyone snapped to attention.

We moved to the fireplace at the far end of the room. Zabini moved to where Davis stood, her arms wrapped around herself. I looked her over for a moment. She was scared for the first time since I had re-met her. Her blue eyes shone with worry. I wondered if she felt the overbearing feeling that I felt. Before I could move to ask her, I was being guided toward the fire by Nott's hand on my arm. "Remember that you must think of your destination before you step into the fire." I heard him saying.

_"Ex hic ut illic, scelero vado, obscurum, operor non deficio," _Draco spoke languidly, articulating every word in fairly done Latin. I turned to face him sharply. He looked angered as he glanced from me to Nott and back, then to Nott's hand on my arm. I watched Nott throw a handful of the thick powder into the fire. As opposed to a normal floo, the flames turned a dark purple causing the remainder of the room to be filled with an eerie light. "_Pro per deficio vestri vita."_

I stepped toward the flames feeling everything, the dusting of my pants on my ankles, the brush of my hair on my face and neck, the warm heat of the fire. I felt as if I were stepping to my death. I was nervous, yes. I will admit to that, but I have to explain truthfully. I was terrified. I am human enough to admit my own shortcomings. I was scared when my foot stepped into the glowing plum-colored soot. I thought of my destination as I turned around in the flames. My eyes connected with silver.

He had no expression still, ever the cold stone of emotion. I gave a grin, masking my nerves for the sake of those in the dark room. "Zabini Manor!" I yelled. The room started to spin. Faster and faster. I lost sight of that head of white hair as I spun. My anchors seemed to be gone. I couldn't see anything save for a purple hue. My hair whipped in my face, blocking anything I could possibly see.

I prayed that the Carrows had not been notified of my escape by any wards in place. I prayed for many things. I prayed that I would be able to complete this impossible task. For two reasons: I wanted to succeed. I wanted to save what I had come to love. Not only Malfoy, but Nott and the others within that home. For the first time in a long while, I felt that I had a true home, somewhere to return to, something to protect, and something that I was willing to die trying to save.

All at once, the spinning stopped. Losing my balance, I fell out of a fireplace with a thump, my head connecting the table that lay just inside. My feet remained inside the thick black soot as I reached up to hold my head while it ached. I was dazed as I flipped onto my back, looking up at the ornate ceiling of the Zabini kitchen. I had made it through alive!

"Well, Miss Astoria. It is a pleasant surprise to see you here of all places."

Perhaps I had thought too soon.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Trust

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Sixteen: Trust**

I held my head tightly, willing away the aching pain as I sat up. I felt where I had slammed my head into the table. Luckily I felt no blood. In the dimness of the Zabinikitchen, I could make out a tall form leaning against the far wall near the stove. Quickly, I drew my wand, holding the cherry wood tightly in my right hand as I stood, dust and soot falling off my robe to the floor. I could feel the grime under my fingers as my hand sweated on my wand. Blots of black impeded my vision, pain pounded through my head from the forhead to the nape of my neck. I winced.

The woman tutted. "Such a fine piece of clothing should not be treated thus."

Recognizing the voice, I nearly choked.

Stepping into the light, she smiled widely at my shocked face. "My son's words did you more justice." Lady Zabini quipped, moving forward with her palms raised. "I am unarmed."

"Tell me something that would prove you are the real Lady Zabini." I said quickly, edging around the table. I felt my feet moving slower than I wished. I really wasn't cut out for any of this! It was like sending a lamb into a lion's den...or rather, the '_snake's pit'_. Inwardly, I smirked. How could my thoughts be of anything but the danger I was in?

Her elegantly shaped eyebrows rose a bit. "Such an untrusting little wench, aren't you?" She smiled sweetly, pulling out her wand. I tensed, the grip on my own wand growing tighter. She shrugged, placing the end of the light wood to a candle. "My son, Blaise, is in love with a young Miss Tracey Anne Davis. A little known fact is that he fancied her nearly all through Hogwarts. He got horribly intoxicated, with you, if I remember correctly, at the Slytherin Christmas Party his seventh year when he asked her out the first time. Only to be highly embarrassed when she turned him down." She slipped her wand back into her pale robes before raising an eyebrow. "Is that good enough for you or do you want more?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, still unconvenced. She seemed odd, as if she were far more uncomfortable than she should have been. "If you truly know Blaise, what is his father's name?" It was a common misconception that his father was Charles Zabini. If she answered this wrong, it could be assumed that it was a trap set up for anyone attempting to escape.

Her mouth went a bit wide in shock before she laughed. "Elijah."

Finally, I felt a little less nervous. I slowly let my wand fall to my side. "Lady, what has been happening? Did you receive any of your son's owls?"

She shook her head, her soft black hair flowing back and forth. Easing down into one of the table chairs, she motioned for me to follow suit. I chose to ignore her offer and continued to stand. "You must learn when to be cautious and when to accept things for as they are."

I bristled a bit at her statement and remained with both feet firmly planted. Something deep in my gut told me that something was off, something was wrong. I kept my eyes alert ans shook my head.

She sighed. "You young ones, always on your toes, more's the pity, I guess." The candle light played over her face highlighting the thin wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. She looked a little worse for wear in that lighting. Her eyes held dark bags underneath them even visible with her deep toned skin. "I have not received any owls from Blaise since Saturday just before the Greengrasswedding. That was five days ago now. The Daily Prophet has been tipped off of something happening at Malfoy Manor though. I've been told that the Ministry is taking it's time."

Of course they were, I scoffed. "I'm here to speed them up."

Lady Zabini frowned a bit. "They sent _you_? Why not send Draco or Theodore?"

"Yes, I am a bit confused as well." I shrugged, choosing not to site the fact that both of them were sons of known Death Eaters and thus, not well recieved in the halls of the Ministry. "But I am _here_ currently, regardless"

"Yes_, that you most certainly are_."

I felt my stomach drop and my blood run cold. A wave of foreboding swept over me as I raised my wand once more, backing away from the table. The room lit, making me blink rapidly to adjust to the change. Lady Zabini remained seated at the other end of the table. Behind her, in the doorway, another figure appeared in the shadows. I felt sick as Alecto Carrow stepped in, her beady eyes flashing. A bit of hot bile rose in my throat. This couldn't be happening.

My eyes darted from her to the fireplace to Lady Zabini and back, wondering if I would be able to escape-

"I wouldn't do that, Greengrass." She let out a wheezy giggle, her yellow teeth showing. "Then again, you were never the cream of the crop with your intellect."

I backed up once then twice, my eyes never leaving the two women. "Outside Malfoy Manor?" I asked, wondering just what we had been fearing.

"Obviously that is a very clever glamour charm placed upon an unsuspecting witch. I thought that perhaps it would be seen through, but I was wrong. I overestimated Nott's intelligence." She stepped to the right of the table, prowling closer like some vile predator. I kept my wand steady with my other hand holding to my right forearm. I would be damned if she would see my hand shaking for fear. "I've been waiting here. We knew that it wouldn't be long before one of you found a way out. I never expected it to be you though. Sacrificing the weakest link, perhaps? A very Malfoy ideal..."

I tried to keep from getting riled at her words. I backed into the dining room, nearly falling over a serving station. "The ward?"

"A very strong one, indeed. I'm not surprised that a way out was found though, considering that he placed certain loopholes in the spell."

Keeping the shock off my features, I maneuvered around the table coming to a stop at the other end. "What's your true object?"

"Don't you know, dear girl? We want revenge on all those that doubted the Dark Lord's return."

"He's _dead_." I spat viciously.

She cackled, the craze evident in her eyes. "No, no, no. Never dead. He never dies. He is rising again. We are to get rid of the weak links before his ascension to power. Don't need usurpers walking around, do we? Do we?" The psychotic look in her eyes made me realize that they were in their own world. They believed that he _had_ risen again, that they were doing this on _his _orders. They were insane. "Malfoys, traitors. Nott..." A long pause before she continued, "Traitor. Greengrass, traitor. Zabini, traitor. Davis, traitor. Flint, traitor. McCabe, traitor. Morford, traitor..." She prattled on and on. The list of names grew.

I found myself wanting to go back to Malfoy Manor, where I had been relatively safe. Behind Carrow, I saw Lady Zabini raising her wand. I winced, waiting for the pain of a stunning spell. This truly had been a deadly mission. I wondered for a moment what would happen to Malfoy and Nott, to Davis, Zabini and Narcissa? I prayed a silent prayer to whatever deity saw fit to listen. I prayed for their safety and survival.

A flash of red enveloped the room. My eyes closed, conceding my ultimate demise.

Nothing.

No pain. No sensation. No feeling. Death couldn't possibly be that boring.

I jerked my eyes open in shock.

Carrow fell to the floor in the next moment in a heap.

"That bitch." Zabini said spitting onto the woman crumpled the ground. Her nose rose with a refined air, as if she hadn't just spit on something. I stared at her with wide eyes. "She's been here for four days. Only just gave me my wand thinking that she had a firm hold on me due to my son. When I realized that he is completely safe…" She muttered a sleeping spell at the woman along with a magical rope 'bout her hands and feet. "That should keep her out for long enough."

"Lady Zabini," I began, feeling horridly confused. "Can you explain to be just what the bloody hell is going on?"

"First off, call me Camilla. It makes me feel old being spoken to with such air." I was sure that the white of my eyes were well prominent. "Second, it is a web of confusion nearly five years in the making, but I will do my best to make all of it known to you in a short amount of time for I fear that is all we have. Since this sick ninny came here, I have learned much, much more." She gave me a wink as she speedily walked to one of the front rooms. Flinging open a cupboard, she withdrew a small vile, examining the green glass closely. "The Carrows and Jamison are out of their minds, thinking that they are still under the Dark Lord's regime or something odd to that effect. Azkaban is known to do this to some, of course. With the Ministry changed so much, they have been ignored as a threat. This Ministry is not concerned with us, those that sided or may have sided with the Dark. They have ignored the problem, thinking that if they ignore it the problem will simply disappear. At Malfoy Manor, where they effectively trapped you, they have essentially turned the wards inside out. Their main target is unknown to me, but they seem to be most displeased with Narcissa."

"So they want to kill Narcisaa Malfoy?" I asked slowly, seeing the obvious logic behind their reasoning. "Why bother with me?"

"They are after anyone they deemed as a threat. They have already killed Kale Riggens. His body was found last night. Horrible what they did to him, truly. All blood and gore..." She passed me an issue of the Daily Prophet. I stared at the paper. Riggens's face smiled on the front page, surrounding him stood a small family with two little boys and a plump wife. I grimaced.

_Riggens,_ I thought. _He was a leader during our uprising in Slytherin. _Hesitantly, I flipped the page of the Daily Prophet in my hand. "_'Disappearance of Ing Freyer'_? She's gone too?"

"You are viewed as you would have been as students. They still see you as how you were all those years ago. You are against the Dark Lord, you are Pureblood, and you are descended from some of the strongest magical blood. The fact that you stood apart from your contemporaries turned you into a disappointment _and_ a danger."

"So you are saying that they want to kill me for the pranks I played in school?" I deduced, setting the Daily Prophet down on a nearby table, cursing my stupidity during my teen years. "What of Malfoy?" The question slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. Mentally, I cursed.

Her eyebrows rose. "Yes, what of young Master Malfoy?" She gave me a strange, appraising look as if she could see right through me. "Crabbe is the one after his life."

"Crabbe?"

"His son, that great buffoon of a child, killed himself accidentally during the battle. Crabbe blames Malfoy for that."

It really was a web of hate and insanity that I had gotten myself involved in before I had even realize it. I had been interconnected with these people since I was fifteen, when I barely knew the repercussions of my actions. We were all connected in ways that I could not have imagined. My mind drifted to Draco, still within the walls of that grand manor. I wanted to be with him at that moment, crazy as it sounded, _wanting_ to be with that Great Prat. I could have simply dealt with his not-too-subtle advances and smartass demeanor. While I stood outside, the Manor seemed like an oasis in the middle of a desert, a haven for those lost and with nowhere else to go. It had somehow become a version of home. Even for that, I could see the cowardice they all possessed within the walls. None of them had even _volunteered _to come with me in retrospect. Still looking out for number one, it was something to get used to in Slytherin.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that Lady Zabini had been talking the entire time. "—therefore, you must be on your way. The only way to end this is to get the Ministry's help."

"Bit of a sick joke, isn't it? To seek help from the Ministry that hates us so." I murmured, following her into the kitchen once more.

"Sick? Yes, I suppose it is, but perhaps it is payback for our arrogance over the years." She shrugged, leading me toward the fire by my shoulders. "Go straight to the Auror Department. Look for a man named Mikhail Demidov, he's a bit- soft?- when it comes to Purebloods. Likes money in his pockets." She placed a black drawstring bag into my hand. "If you can find him, he can point you in the right direction." She picked up a small pot of floo powder and placed two drops of whatever was within the green vial before scooping some of the substance into her fingers. "You won't have any issues getting to the Ministry from here. We have a direct floo." She smiled widely, dropping the powder into my palm. "Bribes make the world go 'round." I stepped into the furnace, my heart racing. Just as I was about to throw the powder down, Zabini's hand shot out, taking firm hold of my arm. My head snapped up to look her in the eyes. "Keep them straight, yeah?" I nodded, tossing the powder down.

"The Ministry of Magic!"

I stumbled out of the fireplace into a nearly deserted Ministry hallway. It had been a while since I had been into the Ministry. Even in that time, certain aspects had changed. I walked down the hallway, watching as a few wizards left through the opposite fireplaces. Ahead of me, I could see the large golden fountain that I had heard so much about in my absence. Strangely enough, there had been a new addition to the 'magical brethren.' A werewolf now stood beside the house elf. I gagged. This Ministry was loony; it was, letting those beasts into the sanctum of magic. I shook my head at the outrageous fountain, turning my attention to the elevators.

I stepped inside, keeping my eyes down from looking at another wizard within. He was tall, lanky looking to be well into his sixties. I tried to keep a low profile which may have been easier if I were not covered in soot and running on adrenaline. The elevator started into motion. I waited until I reached Level Two. It felt so strange to get off four levels early. Stepping out, I ignored the strange look the old man gave me. My matters were none of his business though it seemed by the look I was recieving, I was deadly wrong.

As soon as I entered the department of Magical Law Enforcement, I knew I was in trouble. There stood a front desk, a snooty looking woman sitting with her back straight as a board. I rolled my eyes, stepping up. "Hello?"

She turned her frighteningly blue eyes on me, pinning me down with an almost see-through stare. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with Mikhail Demidov. It's urgent business."

Giving me a withering look, I knew that the game was up. I would have to look to years of Slytherin to get past her. I could just feel it. "Your name please?" She articulated every syllable with a clipped tone.

"My name?" I repeated.

She nodded, taking a feather from a goblet in front of her. "I need to know what to tell Mister Demidov."

"Tell him that Astoria Greengrass is here to speak with him regarding matters pertaining to the escape of four of your detainees at Azkaban. If that doesn't work, tell him that I have been sent by Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy." I watched as her face grew more and more confused. I supposed that I looked a bit too puny to be connected with such people. She stared at me for a long moment as if to see if I would take my words back. I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. "I would like to repeat that this is of the most _urgent nature_."

Nodding, she leaned forward into a small object, magically bewitched to be like a muggle phone. "Mr. Demidov, sir."

A thick Russian accent answered moments later. "Da?"

"There is a Miss Greengrass here to see you. She says that it is urgent business regarding the escaped prisoners." She almost glared up at me. I grinned crossing my arms over my chest. Little twit obviously lacked secretarial skills. She had her papers strewn and her quills all over the place.

"Send her back, Miss Biggers."

I smiled graciously as she pointed to the right. I began to walk away, a humorous smirk taking over my face. Hesitating at the door, I murmured. "You may want to get a handle on those quills of yours."

The hallway of the Auror Department was straight, narrow and solid. Entryways to offices stood on either side of the hall. Names were written on plaques beside the heavy wooden doors. I read each one as I passed. At a pair of names, I stopped. "Harry J. Potter, Ronald B. Weasley." So, they were Aurors now? There would be no shock if the department neglected to help if those two were higher up. Shaking my head, I continued down the row coming to 'Mikhail R. Demidov.' Placing a mask of confidence over my face, I knocked.

"Come in."

I did as requested, pushing the door open.

The man sitting behind the desk looked very much like a fighter, cuts and scars marring his face. It didn't bother me. I could numb myself to reaction to the intense scale of his scars. One in particular, slashed across his neck and down toward the collar of his shirt. Jerking my eyes to his face, I knew what I had to do. In this case, I needed to perfect manipulation and to achieve that, I had to numb myself. Even if those scars scared me a bit.

"You know something?"

I moved farther in, closing the door behind me. "The Malfoy Manor has been essentially sealed off. A ward has been placed by the Carrow twins along with Crabbe and Jamison. I have been able to come up with intelligence regarding their aims and reasoning. I will be willing to disclose all of that if you would send aid to those trapped within." I raised my chin a bit at the end.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Just what do you know?" His consonants were harsh with his accent.

"My information comes at a price, Mister Demidov."

Raising his arms, he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "What makes you think we _need_ your information?"

I shrugged. "That's true. You could be just letting those lunatics run free just for the hell of it. Why didn't I think of that before?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do not play me, sir. I am in no mood for it. It took a tremendous amount of effort to escape that house. I am in a foul mood and I am not in the mindset for games."

Demidov nodded slowly placing his elbows on his desk. "We are well aware of the situation at Malfoy Manor."

I was a bit incredulous. Of course, there was really no way they could have been so uninformed, but nonetheless, it shocked me at the audacity of the new regime. "And do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"We have been waiting for the best moment to strike."

So, basically: no. "You do realize that the Pureblood clans will not be pleased with this."

"No one has filed a complaint." He shrugged, taking his coffee cup into his hand. I grimaced at the matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "We lost track of Alecto Carrow a couple of days ago. We know that Crabbe is somewhere in the south of Ireland. Jamison and Amycus have been commuting between Malfoy Manor and an unknown location. Since no one had heard from those within, we were unsure of what course to take. If we were to charge in, not knowing the details, it would pose a danger to—"

I slammed my hands onto his desk. He didn't flinch. I didn't expect him to. I had reached my limit. I had been pushed too far. "We are every bit human as you fools! We can die, grieve, feel pain. What you ninnies don't seem to grasp is the fact that we are no longer supporting a Dark Lord. There _is no war_. There is no reason to leave five people to die at the hands of these mentally unstable bastards!"

He began to stand at my outburst, drawing up to a huge height. I stepped back finding him a bit threatening. "What is your real purpose here, Greengrass?"

Nearly laughing, I shook my head. "What is your price, Demidov? Name a price, we can match it. This is utterly absurd though, paying the law enforcement to do its job. I do hope that you know that." I shook my head. "Just proves that in the end, money is all that matters."

Demidov nodded slowly, taking hold of his wand. I tensed a bit before he waved it at the walls muttering a silencing spell. "Astoria Greengrass…Gregor Greengrass's daughter?"

"Yes." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked, settling back down into his chair. "I'm very well acquainted with your Uncle Ira. He and I were mates back in the day when I still worked in my homeland." Running his hand through his thinning gray hair he leaned forward conspiratorially. "All business, Miss Greengrass, tell me what you know and give me five thousand galleons and you have yourself a deal."

I raised my eyebrow just a bit in surprise. "That was a bit too easy, Mister Demidov."

Shrugging, he began to stack papers at the corner of his desk. "Well if you rather do without—"

"Five thousand should be simple enough. You will have half now and half at the completion of the task, yes?" I reached for the drawstring bag and sat it on the hardwood desk, just in front of his nameplate. "You realize that if you fail, it won't be measly old me chasing you down." He reached for the money.

"I am aware of that, Miss Greengrass." He stated, standing, stowing the galleons into his cape pocket. I watched as he waved his wand at the door. "I wonder why they sent a young woman out instead of coming themselves. Bit of a cowardly thing to do, is it not?"

I stepped out of the room as he motioned. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. I am a Slytherin myself and I trust their judgment. They know what they are doing."

"You trust Malfoy and Nott? Two of the most scheming, evil bastards in all of Britain? Their reputations are not of the best sort."

I smirked slightly to myself. Scheming and evil? Indeed. My smirk felt as if it was growing a bit evil as I leveled my gaze at the man. It felt strange to say it aloud and with as much conviction and truth behind my words. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I trust them with my life."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Clear

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Seventeen: Clear**

Hate was something that I had lived with since my childhood. I had been raised to hate mudbloods, to hate those that were different than me, to hate because of lower status. Hate was something that had been very common in my upbringing. That's not to say that I hated everything. In fact, upon arriving at Hogwarts, riding on the Express, where we were not segregated by blood, I had changed my ways somewhat. I didn't hate as easily anymore. It took quite a bit to make me hate someone whole heartedly. Otherwise, I didn't see a reason to put in the effort it took to hate at all. Apathy was a far better alternative.

It didn't take long, a few steps outside of his office in fact, for Mikhail Demidov to earn my hate.

He had a holier-than-thou attitude that could rival that of Malfoy's when he knocked on the Auror head's door. His chin rose so high that I wondered how he could even see down the length of his nose. "Miss Greengrass, are you so sure that outside Malfoy manor is a woman under Imperious?" I nodded, pushing my irritated feeling from my mind. "And you are also certain of the information you received from Lady Zabini?"

"She has a large number of connections. I would not doubt her prowess for information, Demidov." I said, as the Head's door opened. A balding gentleman stood just within, a frustrated expression on his scrunched face. He looked me up and down before setting his eyes on Demidov.

"Impress me, Demidov. Otherwise, I have a few very important matters to attend to." He spoke with a thick Scottish drawl.

"Sir, this is Astoria Greengrass. She's representing the Malfoy estate. They are in need of our help." He said the last bit like the end of a joke.

"No."

I narrowed my eyes and bit my tongue as Demidov attempted to argue, earning that bag of galleons on his belt. "Mr. Stratford, sir, I am aware of the views on those particular Pureblood clans, but there is some very important information that Miss Greengrass has provided. That's not to mention, sir, that she is Gregor Greengrass's daughter." Stratford's eyebrows rose as he looked down at me. I all but glared up at him, my hands going to my hips without thought.

"Your Gregor Greengrass's daughter? I thought her name was Daphne."

It took everything I had to keep from rolling my eyes. "He doesn't like me much, but that's not the point here. I am here to get help for my friends and family."

"It cannot be done. There simply aren't enough resources at this time."

That was it. The gloves were off. I was sick of being pushed around without a choice. I was sick of the run around. It ended now! "There's not enough resources, eh? You think I am daft enough to believe that? You bloody people preach about equality! Equality for who, exactly? Yes, you were discriminated against, I understand that. I can't say that I don't support it. That point doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that you all are a bunch of hypocrites." I felt my rage growing and growing to the limit where I simply couldn't control my mouth anymore. I was seeing red. "You bloody people and your holier-than-thou attitudes! Do you know what people like Nott and Malfoy have gone through since the war? Do you know what they went through _during _the war? Do you know that people, regardless of their beliefs, are still human?" I took a breath and stepped back. "Fine, screw you lot then! I will figure out how to save the ones I love _without_ the help of the body that is supposed to be there to _support _those under it."

I took another step back and found that two hands on my upper arms stopped me from going any farther. I froze, wondering if I had just earned myself a stint in Azkaban or if perhaps I had doomed those within the Malfoy Manor.

"What's the problem here?" The voice behind me questioned as the hands released me. I looked behind me to see a man of near my own age with wild black hair and glasses. Feeling my heart stop, I realized that I was looking at Harry Potter. The Harry- bloody- Potter! "Sir?"

Stratford huffed, shaking his head. "She wants help rescuing the Malfoys from their Manor. If I remember correctly, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are there as well."

"They're damn good wizards. How did they get into such a spot?" Potter asked, stepping around me. I wondered if he would only serve to aid in dashing all my hopes. It was a possibility. Draco had certainly done plenty to help them think of leaving him to die. He had that effect on a lot of people.

Demidov shrugged. "Got into a bad situation with the escaped prisoners."

Potter's eyebrows shot into his hairline. I never thought I could see someone look so shocked. "Then why aren't we taking them out? We need to get those nutters before they kill someone else."

I cleared my throat. All three men looked to me. "The reason being: '_we once supported the Dark Lord'_." Which was a horrible generalization, seeing as though Tracey Davis, Narcissa Malfoy and I were against the Dark Lord, even we had repercussions of our defiance yet we still got black listed by the other populace. "This is where you are mistaken, but I will not bother to correct you. You already have your preconceived notions about us. I will not put forth the effort to make you believe otherwise." I began to turn, determined to find another way. I could call in some favors with the Avery family perhaps even the Higgs and Cattermole clans. They would certainly contribute help should I call upon it. I could have even contacted the O'Malley family as I was supposed to have done from the Manor. As I was formulating Plans B and C, a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned only my head.

"Miss Greengrass, we _will _help." Potter said with an air of finality.

I looked over his shoulder at Stratford and Demidov discussing something in hushed tones. "I didn't know that you were the Head of this department, Potter." His eyes widened a bit at my biting tone before he smiled, shaking his head.

"Perhaps not, but I have quite a bit of _pull_." He motioned for me to follow him as we moved down the hallway. I felt a bit of a soaring sensation as we started to descend into a darker set of catacombs. I felt the dank and dark settling around me. It reminded of the dungeons at school. I shivered slightly with the thought. "We're headed to the Auror Training room. That is where everyone is."

"It's after hours." I said slowly as we neared a light at the end of the tunnel. I could have rolled my eyes. Far too cliche! Bloody light at the end of the tunnel!

He shrugged. "There's no such thing as 'after hours' in the Auror department."

I followed him into a brightly lit room. Glancing around, this way and that, I took in my surroundings. The room was circular and very large, clearly cut out of rock. At the ceiling, there was a magicked sky. I wondered why that was. Perhaps to impose a sense of calm? I was unsure. Slowly, I looked to the group of people that stood just around the edge of the room, watching a duel take place in the center. Yellow flashes, purple, orange, and pink; all flying in different directions. I watched in awe as the two wizards dueled, jumping this way and that.

I could've never done something like that, even if my life depended upon it. My strengths were completely different, lying in the art of manipulation and deceit. Well, that, a mean cup of coffee and a outright fabulous robe pinning job. Outright fighting could never do me any good.

"Roberts! Stewart!" Potter called, waving his wand. The sparks that had been flying between the two disappeared, being sucked into the man's wand. The two gentlemen stopped and turned, smiling. They looked exhilarated, windswept from the action of the fake duel.

"Yes, Captain?" One grinned, running a summoned towel over his forehead. "Better be bloody important if your interrup-"

"We have a mission. I need the following Aurors to get prepared to depart at zero hundred hours: Dorcas, Johns, Roberts and Creevey. The rest of you must be ready to come in at any time as reinforcements. We may be taking them down today."

There was a yell of understanding before most of the people within the room left, speaking loudly on various matters. I watched as the four men remained.

"We're going to save the Malfoys."

A grunt of disapproval. "Why are we saving Malfoy's whiny ass?"

I bristled a little in the back of my mind knowing that Draco was, indeed, a 'whiny ass'. Couldn't really argue _that_ one.

Potter grimaced. He seemed to know that the question was coming sooner or later. I almost asked it myself. Why would he help his childhood enemy? Why would he lift a finger to aid Draconis Malfoy? His answer was simple enough, but rang true. "His mother saved me. It's only right that I repay that debt."

Draconis Black Malfoy was going to_ kill _me. Of that much, I was certain. Draco Malfoy was going to rip me apart limb by limb then feed me to whatever magical creature was handy. Why? I had the help of Harry Potter. If there was any sin in the world that would remain unforgivable, it would certainly be this one. As they prepared to leave, I watched from my seat at the edge of the room. The five men were discussing exactly how to go about taking the imperious-ed woman out first. How could I have gotten so lucky? I turned my eyes to stare at the granite floor.

People like me were _never_ lucky and yet somehow I had achieved the impossible. My mind unconsciously went to Draco. What exactly did I plan to do? Malfoy…Draco wasn't the type of man to ride off into the sunset with on a white steed with flowers in my hair. No, he certainly was not Prince Charming. Then again, I wasn't the type of girl to be whisked into that metaphorical sunset either. We were too firmly based in reality for that kind of fairytale rot. I hated that I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was stupid, a weakness and somehow wrong, but I couldn't stop. I kept feeling his hands in my hair...

"Miss Greengrass?"

No, reality was where I rested. Anything that happened from there on in would be nothing like the fairytales we girls imagined as children, sitting up late at night and discussing our various dreams. If Draco had allowed me to leave, he showed that he was just as much of a coward as he always had been, even if I had been adament on leaving. Maybe that was what Nott had been so angry about. "Greengrass!" I jerked my head up. Potter peered down at me through his spectacles. He really was an unremarkable man with that fly away black hair and he was beginning to show some age lines 'round about his mouth. "We're heading out. You should go somewhere safe. An owl will find you when everything is over."

He had to be kidding! I shook my head. "These are my friends. You can't expect me to—"

Potter smiled sadly. "I understand, but you will be a liability. If things go badly, I don't want you in harm's way. It would really be best if you go somewhere safe."

I gave him the fiercest glare that I could manage, but knew I would have to relent.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Potter asked with finality.

My head shook, but I realized that I should warn him. "I would guess that Malfoy will jump into the fray contrary to what you assume he will do. He'll likely try to kill the glamoured woman. As for Nott, he will be the easiest to deal with as far as I can guess. I would look to him for whatever report you have to write. If I had my guess, both Zabini and Davis will be in the kitchen drinking wine or coffee depending on the kind of day they have had."

He nodded a bit strangely and began to move away. I stood, feeling my bones ache in protest. I knew where I was going to go, but it seemed like it was so far away. As Potter's back retreated, I spoke without thinking. "Good luck." The words came out like a prayer. He stopped, looked around, smiled slightly and kept moving.

Twilfit and Tatting's was dark when I arrived, apparating directly into the back break-room. Everything was so still, so silent that I could have heard a pin drop. It was fast approaching one in the morning when I sunk into a squishy blue felt chair, my eyes drooping shut. I felt drained physically and emotionally. When I had to think of safe places, the only place other than Malfoy Manor and Nott's home, that I could think of was the dress shop.

I knew the wards were strong so as to prevent theft and they had been in place for nearly a century. If I arrived silently and quickly, I would be untraceable. I had escaped the Ministry not half an hour after the five-man rescue team left on their mission to save those trapped within the Malfoy Manor grounds, leaving a note with young Miss Unbearable Biggers, the Auror receptionist, as to my whereabouts.

In that time, I had pushed all thoughts from my mind. If I allowed my thoughts to roam free then I would be more and more nervous. Those rampant nerves were something that I couldn't stand. Every thought turned into a waking nightmare. Each time that my eyes closed, for even a second, I saw Nott bleeding and dead. Every other time I could see Mal-Draco running through a barrage of spells and curses before falling to the ground. Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise and Tracey lying near death on the floor of the parlor.

I knew that Amycus Carrow, Crabbe and Jamison were still at large. As long as that remained true, we were still in danger._ I_ was still in danger.

There was not only that.

_"Sacrificing the weakest link, perhaps? A very Malfoy ideal.."_

I opened my eyes and narrowed them dangerously at the dress robe across from where I sat in the dressing room. Supposedly, the dark purple fabric had nothing to harm me, but I glared at it nonetheless. I needed something to focus my anger at. My father was most likely behind the escapes. It made me sick to even think about. I couldn't say that I knew why he would go to such lengths to spring lunatics from that jail. Then again, I never understood my father and his actions.

Silver and green pairs of eyes flashed in my mind. Trust was overrated a bit perhaps. I trusted both of them still, even though I had been sent out like a cow to the slaughter.

_They sent me out_, I thought viciously. I could feel Draco's hands in my hair, tugging, pulling.

"Greengrass!"

_They had placed _my _neck under the edge of the guillotine. _My hands slid over his chest while he laid me back into the pillows, his smooth hand sliding under the edge of my nightshirt.

"Greengrass!"

_They _had sacrificed_ me. _He pulled away, staring into my eyes. It seemed as if he was in deep thought, contemplating his courses. A moment had passed before he pressed his lips to mine with a new ferocity. I responded equally.

"Astoria! Damn it, answer me!" I jerked out of my memories and thoughts, looking to the mirror in front of me.

In the dark reflection, I could see a slim form standing in the doorway to the dressing room. From the sound of the voice, that mid-baritone, I knew exactly who it was. Slowly, I turned in his direction. Draco stood only ten feet away. I could see dark spots on his white-button shirt, the same one he wore earlier. His arms hung limply at his sides. I felt panicked, but pushed the emotion down. I drank the image of him in. He was alive, injured, but alive. Just above his right eye was a deep gash, which looked to be still bleeding down the side of his face. While I kept the façade of apathy, my heart rate doubled. I couldn't control my reaction to his presence.

Had I really fallen this far?

"You sent Pot-Head?" Draco said lowly.

I smirked despite myself. He was _far too_ predictable. Truly, I was enjoying his anger. It proved that I wasn't imagining things. "I _sent_ no one. Potter merely took the lead."

He shook his head, his eyes becoming tired. "You dumbass."

"Yes, I can see that you are still trapped." I deadpanned. "How could I fail so royally? Forgive me, Ghost of the Great Prat, Draco Malfoy!" I laced my hands together on my lap.

"You got bloody Potter!"

"I got who I could! Stop being so immature and self-centered!"

"Self-centered?" He nearly shouted, his eyes flashing. "Self-centered? I am _not_ bloory self-centered!"

I shrugged. "Oh, do pardon me. I could have sworn that you were complaining about who I got to help. If you were meaning something _completely different_, please let me know for I will apologize straight away."

He sighed, frustrated. "What's your problem now?"

"My problem is the fact that you barge in here with no 'thank you' but rather complaints of how I saved your sorry arse. My problem is that I wonder why _I _was the one sent out in the first place. I have a problem with the fact that I can't—" _Stop thinking about you,_ I wanted to shout, but I stopped myself by looking around the darkened room.

His head shook almost sadly as if he knew what I was about to say. "I told you that I'm not a good man, Astoria." Taking a step forward, he moved into better light. I could see him clearly. There was crimson blood dripping onto his white shirt. He had been _in_ the fight. That much was obvious, but I wondered why he was standing before me instead of receiving medical attention at Saint Mungo's. "I won't lie to you, Astoria." He heaved a rattling breath as I stood, becoming worried at his fatigued state. "I _have _been with other women. I _have _a habit of looking out for number one. I hate you for getting Potter, but I hate you more for standing right there..."

I shook my head a bit, not really understanding what he was meaning. Perhaps the blood loss or stress of the evening was getting to him in the head.

He started to walk forward, stumbling. I began to move to catch him, but he held up his hand. "No, we clear this up now."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Calm

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Eighteen: Calm**

"I think that it is obvious to both of us that you are in way over your head." He said slowly. His feet shifted so that his weight was on his back foot. I wanted to help him, to rush forward and set him down. I also wanted to smack the side of his head for saying that _I _was in over _my _head, but I restrained the impulses. "Getting things out in the open has never been my forte. I deal in secret, but apparently that won't work for this." His hand motioned to the space between us.

I shook my head a bit, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry."

I froze. Draco Malfoy had apologized. I didn't know for what exactly, but he had said words that most Purebloods had been raised to not speak. Even I had been hit with a stinging spell when I muttered those words when I was eight. I never repeated it again, yet in front of me stood the the flagman on Pureblood lineage speaking forbidden words.

He growled angrily, rolling his eyes. I half expected him to bring his hand back of his neck as he always did when he was stressed. "I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how to do any of this!" He brought his hand to this back of his neck and rubbed the muscle underneath. I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up. So predictable. "I feel that letting you leave that house was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." His nose rose a bit, defiance in his eyes. This was killing his pride. I allowed him to continue, pushing aside my shocked reaction. "You understand that it takes a lot for a Malfoy to admit mistakes."

I nodded, ignoring the look he gave me as I began to approach him. He was warning me to stay away with his eyes.

"I will not allow you to do something so reckless again. I—" I could see his pride being beaten within him. The way his back was straightening defiantly, the way his eyes narrowed and chin was held aloft. For the first time, it seemed, Draco Malfoy was speechless and completely unsure of what to say. Not only that, he was trying so hard to hide it.

Seeing him so confused, caught between the affection he felt for me (if that was what one could call it at that point) and his nature as a self-serving, prideful prick, made me want him more than before. To simply know that I was the cause of the almost pained expression on his normally apathetic face made me feel a sense of resolution. My eyes connected with his as I placed one foot in front of the other. As I drew closer, I began to feel air catching in my constricted throat_._ Everything felt hot. My skin began to prickle like static magic between us.

When I stopped, my chest nearly on his, I could feel his breathing on my face, washing over me and I knew I could stand it no longer. Rushing up to meet his lips, I placed my hands on either side of his face. There was a moment of shock, as if he couldn't believe that I had done the deed, but just the same, his arms wound around my torso, holding me firmly to him. When our lips met, everything else seemed to fade away. We were no longer in Twilfit and Tatting's, nor were we confused about our relationship.

It was very obvious where that subject stood. So much for clearing this up…

We somehow moved backward. Draco slowly, carefully, as though I would break, laid me on the fluffy red couch, his hands roaming from my hip to my chest and back again. I placed my lips to his shoulder before his shirt came off. I wondered just how he was moving so well with being injured. He situated himself comfortably between my legs. His bare chest pressing into my own, the thin fabric of my shirt the only barrier from the heat of him. His hands wound in my hair. I scratched at his bare shoulders, hissing when one of his hands pulled to hard at my locks. His mouth moved down my throat.

It was then that I realized what might happen.

I didn't stop at the time. It was a passing thought. An alarm that was in the back of my mind was sounding, but I ignored it. My whole body was going haywire in the moment.

When his mouth made contact with my suddenly bare collar bone, I moaned and froze.

He froze as well, turning his eyes to my face. The silver was clouded over with a sort of lust, but it slowly faded as he sat back onto his haunches, breathing heavily. I desperately wanted to continue on some level, but I knew—

"Perhaps _here_ is not the proper place."

I nodded, quietly taking in his dark expression.

"I want a bed for this."

My cheeks were hot as fire. I briefly thought of conjuring the item in question. That would certainly fix the problem. "That would be preferable, I assure you."

"You seemed pretty well pleased with a couch." He ground out, his teeth gritting together. I kept my eyes on his face, away from anywhere _below._

Trying desperately to push down a lustful beast, I swallowed hard before responding. "Maybe eventually, if you _earn _it." I said, aiming to get a rise out of him. Well, a _verbal_ rise out of him at least.

He turned to look at me sharply before a sly smirk came to his face. I _wanted _to smile with him and without thought, the corners of my mouth snuck up as well. We sat like that for nearly five minutes, simply smiling at each other, the silence of the shop was comfortable, relieved in a sense, each of us thinking, but neither able to end that silence. All good things must end. "Nott is safe and Zabini nearly killed old Scarhead." Draco said suddenly, shattering the stillness. "When the ward was breached, all hell broke loose. I went after the Carrow woman when Potter stunned me. Mother nearly had his head. It's too bad he is so quick on his feet. Bloody git." He glared at the floor. "Two of their five little men," I assumed he meant the other Aurors, "went after Amycus Carrow." I jerked my head around. Carrow was supposed to be—"I was told after the fact that the woman was under a glamour and the Imperious. Ing Freyer, or something like that, was her name. Some half-blood from Dublin."

I raised my brows, shocked. "She's been missing."

"So they said." Draco responded. He look a little irritated that I had interrupted him, but I honestly didn't care. "Amycus escaped, but they caught Jamison in the fight. Had to stop Nott from killing him really." I grinned slightly. "An intense duel, that was. Jamison was out for blood. Nott was too. That was the angriest I've ever seen Theo. "

"I wouldn't doubt that for one moment." I said slowly, recieving a side-ways glance. "Everyone is safe though?"

Draco nodded. I leaned forward, placing my hand on his left cheek. He simply watched me do so, not reacting in the least.

"How did this happen?" Motioning to the deep gash, blood was beginning to clot there, but it looked a fright.

He shrugged, but sensed that I wouldn't take a shrug as a viable answer. "Amycus Carrow, who else? He said some things that the Aurors are intent on investigating. Something about Nott... I thought I would kill him before he said too much." I kept my hand on his face, wishing that my wand wasn't dropped to the floor in the heat of our...moment.

I pulled my leg from around him so that I was sitting correctly before I leaned over to gather my wand from the red carpet. "What did he say?"

His eyes flashed when I raised my wand to his cut. "I don't trust just anyone to heal me."

My eyes rolled. "I may be horrid at transfiguration," he looked as if he wanted to say something, but I continued to talk, "but I am fair at simple healing spells. Daphne always used to fall down the stairs at Greengrass Manor whether she was drunk or no." I muttered a quick healing spell and watched as the skin closed leaving behind no scar. I whispered a cleaning spell to clear the blood from his face. "Now, what did he say?"

Draco shook his head, standing. "Leave it alone for now." I felt frustrated with his avoidance of the question. Shaking my head, I watched as he took hold of his white button shirt and laid it over his knee. Slowly, his head turned to me. "You fancy me, don't you?"

I stopped the process of buttoning my shirt together as I had just noticed it was wide open. I had been so enveloped by the conversation that I had completely forgotten that my bra and breasts were plainly obvious. I let my hands slip from the third from the top button. "I thought that was fairly obvious. I don't just go snogging with just anyone."

He gave me a look as if to say 'could have fooled me.' I narrowed my eyes at him before he smirked. "For which of my bad traits did you begin to fancy me?"

I let out a laugh before shaking my head at his nearly immature antics. "You must be kidding." The whole room seemed lighter, strangely airy and carefree. Draco had just come to me after a life-changing battle and yet, we could smile and laugh. It didn't seem right. It didn't seem natural. I wondered if that was the truth of being in love. The whole world seemed a little lighter. "All of your bad traits, I think, because I didn't know that you had any _good_ traits." He scoffed, rolling his eyes, before grinning in my direction. I proceeded to continue to button my blouse. "For which of my _good_ traits did you suffer for me?"

"Suffer, indeed. I don't really _want _to fancy you."

"Oh pity, that!" I smiled, leaning toward him, trying to push his buttons. "You have to reap what you sow, Mister Malfoy." I placed my lips on the corner of his mouth before jumping up and moving away. "It is somewhat safe now, isn't it? With Jamison and Alecto Carrow out of the way…" Draco's eyebrows shot up as he stood. "Camilla Zabini." He nodded with a slight smirk on his face. "Things should be a bit safer."

"Things are never safe, Astoria." He said with sudden fierceness. I stopped, catching in the doorway to the gallery of the shop. His voice was deeper, strangely vicious. "Don't get me wrong. Happiness exists. We'll find it, too." When he used 'we', my eyes widened. "I'm just saying that there will _always_ be evil."

"I know that as well as the next person." I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest. "I think _that_ is a trait shared by all of us that were on the other end of things. We know there will be more to come. We plan for those times, taking in every possibility." I shook my head. "It's the cunning who survive in the end, after all."

He jerked his head toward me, surprise in his eyes. "What was that?"

"The cunning survive in the end; those that know how to work the system are the ones that truly benefit."

The corners of his lips quirked up slowly before a true and nearly uncontrollable smile broke out on his face. I had never seen him smile so freely before. It was very strange, as if something other than a smug smirk or fox-like grin was out of place. Even for the bizarre appearance, I couldn't help but feel my insides jump a bit. He said nothing as he walked forward, his hand catching mine as he walked past. I was shocked at his actions. It was as if he were completely out of his mind. Without pretense, he pulled me toward the front doors. "Draco?"

He glanced over his shoulder, his smile falling just before we stepped outside. "I've never been one for affection, Astoria, but I can damn well try."

For the first time, Draco Malfoy had complete confused me. I had no idea what was happening when he pulled me close to him, holding me close before I felt the sensation of apparition. Side-Along apparition? Where the hell was he taking me?

"Malfoy!" A voice said to my right as I opened my eyes to see Draco's chest. Jerking away a bit, I looked around to see that I was in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor once more. It looked the same as it had earlier, with not one single vase out of place. Nott was jogging toward us from the back conservatory. I drank him in with a worried gaze. I pulled completely free of Draco's arms, running to where Nott has stopped just inside the door.

Without thought, I wrapped my arms around his chest, holding him close. His lanky arms went around me automatically. I didn't really know what I was doing. What in in the world was wrong with me? "Are you okay?"

I could feel him nodding before a hand came to rest on my shoulder, pulling me back. "He's fine."

Glancing up to Draco's face, I felt a spurt of irritation. "I would like to figure that out for myself, thank you." Turning back to the man in question, I noted his raised eyebrow as he glanced in Draco's direction. I chose to jump that cliff when I came to it and instead tried to distract him. "No cuts? No curses? No scars? What kind of duelist are you?"

He looked to me, to Draco and back again before rolling his eyes. "A damn fine one, but Potter had some healers stop by almost an hour ago now. Speaking of which, was it really _that _hard to find her, Malfoy? Potter said that she was at Twilfit and Tatting's. If I had known it would be so difficult for you, I would have gone myself."

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Nott before shaking his head. "No, I found her straight away. She simply wanted to make sure I was fine." He heaved a dramatic sigh, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not wholly my fault that she had to take of my clothes to do so."

In a quick fluid, almost practiced, motion, my hand slapped him hard on the shoulder. He jerked away, looking injured, like he couldn't believe that I had laid a hand on him. "Stop being a lecher!"

Nott glanced between us again. "Yes, I guessed as much." He turned his face away before I could say anything to defend myself. "Astoria, Zabini and Davis are in the kitchen with Lady Malfoy. They will want to know that you are safe." I took my cue to leave, stepping past the man and moving toward the back of the house. With as much ease as I could muster, I slid myself into a small servants' hall, close enough that I could hear what they were saying, but far enough away that I could not be caught.

After years of eavesdropping in the Greengrass Manor, I had become skilled in the art of listening in, even when I shouldn't. I suppose that I had questionable morals.

"Draco, I told you to stay away from her." Nott said angrily, just before a loud bang. I assumed that someone had been thrown against a wall.

Draco's furious growl. "And I told you that I can't help it!"

"I don't care if you can't help it, Draco! She's not just some ass you can have your way with. She's not Pansy. She's not Millie! She is most certainly not Daphne!" I jerked back, slamming my head against the wall. I gasped in pain, covering my mouth to stop a shout. Daphne? _My_ Daphne? I felt tears in my eyes from the pain. "You _will not_ hurt her, do you hear me?"

"Why do you care, Theo? You said it yourself '_she's just a little snake_.'" I began to move out of the crawl space when I ran into something soft and lumpy. I looked into the eyes of Tracey Davis. She read the expression on my face as I continued to listen. "What do you care if I have my way with her?" A pause of silence. Davis continued to hold me. "You love her?"

Davis began to lead me away, pulling me toward the kitchen. I tried to remain so that I could hear the remainder of the conversation, but I allowed her to steal me away. I felt so weak, so betrayed, so fragile, but I could feel the fight boiling in my veins. I leveled a fierce glare at the empty space in front of me. "The thing you must understand with these Slytherin boys is that they get confused extremely easily." She whispered into my hair. "You must believe me when I say that Draco Malfoy is in love with you." We sank into chairs at the center of the kitchen, her arms wrapping around my neck and hugging me in comfort. "How would I know? Well, I have never seen anyone duel quite so intensely before. I have also never seen Draco Malfoy admit a mistake. While you were gone to Zabini Manor and the Ministry, he nearly banged his head against the wall in frustration. It was quite a sight." She pushed me back as I pulled on a mask of indifference. My face went blank, void of emotion.

"And Daphne?"

"Was nothing but a nightmare my sixth year." Draco's voice said from the doorway. I froze, but didn't bother to turn around. "I'd appreciate it very much if you would not listen to conversations you are not involved in."

I didn't respond as Davis stood and left as if she had never been there in the first place. She was the mistress of low profiles. I knew that Draco was leaning in the frame.

"Are you in love with Nott?" He said without pretense.

I resisted the urge to jump up and declare myself in love with Nott just for the enjoyment of taking the mickey out of Malfoy, but it was not the time for such games. "As long as you swear you didn't screw my sister."

"Answer the ruddy question!"

"Of course not! You're being bloody ridiculous for no reason. There's no need to get territorial when there is no one encroaching on said territory. That's not to say that I am your territory, but for argument's sake." I rolled my eyes, looking over at him. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Malfoy."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Yes, green isn't a good complexion on you either." His lips pulled over his teeth in a sneer. "Would it help if I said that nearly everyone had a go at Daphne?"

Really he should have tried telling me something I didn't know. Daphne didn't get around half as much as Parkinson, but she had made herself fairly infamous among the Slytherin boys. I knew that. In all honestly, I could have cared less about Draco sleeping with others before me, that would have been only natural, but the question of my sister still lingered. I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. "Did _you_ sleep with her?"

It seemed as if he was weighing his options before he relinquished. His entire body seemed to give up the fight. I had never seen him have such an expression before. "No, I didn't sleep with Daphne."

I still had my doubts. I'd be a fool not to, but for the moment, I let the argument pass. "Theo is more of a brother figure really. You know that."

"He's a man, Astoria. We think on a completely different level than you do." He responded automatically, sliding out a chair before whipping it around to sit in it backwards with either leg on the sides of the back-rest.

I snorted. "Completely different level, indeed." Seemed to be quite a bit lower than females, honestly.

"I had to—"

"What? Assert your authority? Yes, right fine job you did there."

"You're so bloody—" Before he could finish his insult, as I was sure that was his intention by the gleam in his eyes, Narcissa Malfoy swept in, her features more alive than I had ever seen. She was smiling broadly, lighting up her face. Behind her Zabini moved in, clasping his hand in Davis's. Both of them were smirking like demons. "Mother?"

Lady Malfoy walked in a straight line, her arms wrapping immediately around her son's neck. She whispered something so low that I couldn't hear. His gray eyes widened just a bit, slight enough that no one else would notice. Draco began to smirk before he nodded once. She pulled away, sliding her hand along his shoulders as she glanced my way. At once, I knew: she knew.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe, Astoria." Smirking to herself, she moved past me to lean against the wood counter of the kitchen space. I glanced to where Zabini stood with Davis. They, too, had small smiles on their faces. "Two owls arrived for you just a few minutes ago. It appears your friends were worried."

"My friends?" I wondered aloud. "They knew?"

"I did not read your letters. I merely know that there is a very determined little barn owl sitting in our conservatory." She responded, clasping her hands in front of her hips.

There was a strangely peaceful silence; the calm after the storm, when the clouds were easing into the distance and you can still feel the humidity in the air. I felt renewed. As I looked from face to face, I realized that somehow I had come to trust_ all_ of the people within that kitchen. Tracey Davis with her quiet care. Zabini with his exhurberant demeanor. Lady Malfoy with her motherly charm. Eventually, my eyes landed on Draco. His focus was on the table while he drew his fingers along the surface, but it seemed that he felt my gaze upon him. His head came up, our sights only on each other.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Scheme

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Nineteen: Scheme**

Life always takes the strangest courses. I learned that early on, but I had never expected my path to lead me to where I was sitting currently, leaning back into the arms of Draco Malfoy on the grass behind Malfoy Manor. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and we were safe.

It was as if everything had happened to simply bring us together, as strange as that sounds. I had always believed that everything happened for a reason. Now, it seemed that I was completely right in my assumptions.

I felt completely at ease, relaxed. His fingers traced my arm from where my sleeves ended to my hand and back, causing me to shiver. "Best shag?"

My nose scrunched. "You're so bloody obnoxious."

He chuckled. I could feel the rumbling through his chest which I was propped up against. "And _you_ are avoiding the question."

Sighing, I knew with it being the fifth time in the past hour he had asked the question, I would have to answer eventually. We had been sitting outside for nearly two hours simply talking. I really couldn't say what had brought it on. It was sadly born. I had spent the evening at Malfoy Manor as my flat was being repaired. I, of course, was forbidden to leave seeing as though two very dangerous Death Eaters were still at large. Lady Malfoy had been ready for my stay, having new clothing prepared by the house elves before I even stepped foot into the guest accommodations.

Nott had disappeared since his spar with Draco. I assumed that he could only take so much stupidity at one time. That's not to mention, he had just dueled for his life. He had returned to Nott Manor to increase the wards, taking the Malfoy Ward book with him.

Zabini and Davis had left late into the evening on their way back to Zabini Manor.

Everything felt wonderful.

Especially the kiss that Draco placed on my shoulder. "You know that won't work." I whispered, turning my head to face him. "Verifying with whomever I have slept with won't verify if I am a good-" He caught my mouth with his before I could say anything more. I lifted my right hand to hold the back of his head, pushing my fingers through his platinum hair. After a long moment, he pulled back with a wily grin. His arms wrapped around me possessively as I ran my fingers along his arms as he had done mine. A three-inch scar lay at the upper part of his left forearm. I stared at length before running the tips of my fingers along it as well. I could feel him tense.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered. I thought perhaps that my question would go unheard in the mid-afternoon breeze.

He didn't move. "I _regret_ nothing I have ever done, Astoria."

"Nothing?" I repeated, knowing that I certainly had things that I had come to regret. How could he—

"I can admit to mistakes, but I do not regret them."

I nodded, understanding the concept. I felt somewhat the same and though there may have been a few things that I regretted, I wouldn't admit to them. It was a question of pride and pride was something that we had in spades. "Admitting to mistakes is hard enough, but proclaiming to regret them is something completely different." I said slowly formulating each word.

"In a philosophical mood, Greengrass?" He quipped, pushing me forward so that he could stand. He wasn't all too gentle with the motion. His tenderness, if that was what one would call it, could only last so long before it was swallowed by his usual crass self. "I never thought you one for deep words."

I scoffed, narrowing my eyes up at him. The intense sunlight was blinding me. "I can speak intelligently from time to time."

"Big surprise, that." He replied, holding out a hand to help me up. I stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I'm not contagious." Draco smirked straightening his fingers. "Or so the Healers tell me."

Smirking a bit, I took hold of his hand for him to pull me up. He did so with ease, a ghost of a smile on his face. I wondered just what he was so happy about.

"Need to lose a bit there, Greengrass. That was a difficult task I just set about there." Malfoy chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. I gave him a fierce glare before measuring a response.

"Yes, I find that very insulting but you know that you might want to look into hair re-growth potion. It can't be healthy to be losing hair so early." I answered back, grinning like a fool. He let go of my hand as if it were on fire. I knew instantly that I had won the spar. I let out an almost cruel laugh as I moved toward the back entrance of the house leaving him frozen behind me. As I entered the house, I turned to see him still staring at me as if I had sprouted horns or something of the like. "Are you quite alright?"

"'Quite alright?'" Draco muttered, almost indignantly. "Have you no shame?"

"Sure, I do. I just ignore it." I smiled, swinging the heavy oak back door wide. "You may want to come inside—"

"He _will _want to come inside." A voice said behind me. I glanced back into the conservatory, through the small plants and such to see Nott leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Feeling my good mood expanding with the sight of him, I smiled even broader. When he failed to even attempt a smile back, my exuberance faded. "Malfoy!" Nott called past me to the man standing just outside. "There is a visitor from the Ministry."

Draco was at my side in an instant, his hand raking though his hair. Perhaps that was what caused so much hair to be thinning at such an early age. Nervous habit? Not that he would admit to a 'nervous' habit. He stopped just beside me, his eyes completely void of emotion again. They looked to Nott for further information.

"This man is not forthcoming with any information. He simply asked to see Miss Greengrass. Though he, and I may add I as well, is curious why she is staying here." Nott didn't budge from his position in the opposite door.

"Convenience." Draco smirked, pulling the door closed behind him. I elbowed him hard in the abdomen for which I received a dark glare. "You know those two bloody maniacs are still free. The wards are safer here than at her flat. That's not to mention that it will be awhile before that hut is repaired." I sent him a fierce look, which he ignored.

"She would be just as safe—" He gave Draco a strange leering expression to which the man beside me smirked. "Or perhaps _safer_ if she were to stay with me."

"You're not her damn protector, Nott!" I looked to Draco throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "She's a grown woman and fully capable of making decisions herself." For once in his life, Draco was speaking the honest truth. "I can't help it that she chose to remain here for my bodily needs." And then that pride…

"Yes," I purred, sliding a hand sensuously down his chest. My eyes held a look of almost uncontrollable hunger. I could tell the effect that my lust deepened voice and slightly 'sexy' movements were having on him when he glanced down, irritated. I deadpanned, withdrawing my hand and losing all expression. "I certainly am not staying for your intelligence." With a huff, I turned to leave the room, Nott following slightly behind me, a pleased smile on his face.

"You know, pissing him off is awfullyentertaining." Nott said with a grin. "He honestly thinks that I am seeking you romantically or something."

"Or something?" I laughed, shaking my head. "That's handsomely vague, Nott." He gave me a withering look as I comically batted my eyes in his direction.

We continued talking until we reached the dining room. Normally, the room remained closed off, but it seemed that it had been opened for the guest sitting at the opposite end beside Lady Malfoy. She looked none too pleased to be playing the hostess to the great brute.

Demidov glanced up upon my arrival. I felt my back straighten at the almost immediate wave of hatred I felt for him. Just one simple glance was all it took to have me wishing I were better at charms and curses or that I hadn't left my wand in my room.

He gave me a curt nod before motioning for us to sit somewhere along the table. This, of course, was not his home so he really had no right, if one considered manners, to ask me to sit. I gave Narcissa Malfoy a measured look before she nodded.

"I have been sent to act as a liaison between the Ministry and Miss Astoria Greengrass." Demidov said haughtily holding up a bit of rolled parchment. I bristled at his condescending tone. "Miss Greengrass, do you not reside in a flat on Diagon Alley?"

"I would, if not for the fact that there are two crazed Death Eaters who are still free due to the Ministry's negligence." I ground out, fisting my hands under the edge of the table. The buffoon was lucky I didn't have my bloody wand.

He gave me an appraising glance. "I suppose that subject is neither here nor there." I nodded sharply hearing the rustling of clothing at the other end of the room. I could literally feel Draco's presence now. There was an 'aura' of hatred emanating from the doorway. I didn't bother to turn 'round to see his face. I could have guessed it was contorted with rage. "I am here to purpose an offer."

"Any offer that you have could not possibly sway—"

"The capture of Carrow and Crabbe is pretty nice incentive, would you not say?"

I jerked back, looking to where Nott sat. Behind him, by the doors, stood Draco, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. I turned back to Nott who wore the same expression as he glared toward Demidov. They were both ready to kill. This man certainly didn't know what he had walked into. "What is it the Ministry wants exactly?"

Demidov steepled his large fingers in front of his chest, leaning back into his chair. "We want evidence to raid the Greengrass estate."

"You must be joking." Nott nearly shouted, throwing his chair backward. I jerked at the suddenness of it.

The auror's hand rose slowly, pausing Nott momentarily. "I do not jest, Mister Nott. This has been decided by the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement office himself."

"That is a suicide mission." Lady Malfoy said slowly, shaking her head. "You would send her to her death?"

"No." Draco's voice came from the opposite side of the room. I sighed, leaning back in my chair as well. "_I _won't allow it." His voice was so dodgy that even I felt threatened.

Demidov almost rolled his eyes but seemed to think better of it before placing his elbows on the table. "I'm sorry. I believe I was asking Miss Greengrass." His eyes turned back to me, pinning me down with a stern gaze. I knew I had seen a look like that before…It almost reminded me of my father, the cold flash of irritation. "You would go into the Greengrass home under the guise of some story or other. You would find any evidence possible to allow us to raid the Manor."

"You do realize, Demidov, that I am still a Greengrass by blood?" I snapped, irately. I was sure that it appeared as if snakes were hissing in my hair. "Rather foolish, isn't it, to seek help from a wee little Pureblood girl, the daughter of a known Dark Lord supporter? Can you not figure another way into the house, another way to capture these lunatics? Apparently not, if you are coming to me."

He shrugged. "We go with the path of least resistance, Miss Greengrass, you know that path well enough, correct?" A low jab at Slytherin heritage? Did this man really want help or did he have a death wish? "While I am sure that you enjoy taking the piss out of the Ministry, I must say that this is the best plan that any of us can come up with."

"It's a load of rubbish if you ask me." Draco muttered.

"This load of rubbish may just save that cowardly neck of yours, Mister Malfoy."

I grimaced as within seconds three wands were pointed at one. I remained seated while the others stood, their wands pointing directly at the bulky man at the end of the table. What a headache! "Mister Demidov, could you tell me under what guise you would like me to take? You may want to be aware that I do not have the best of relationships with my parents. Simply prancing into the—" I paused and gave Nott a smirk partly out of humor and partly to diffuse the situation. "Snakes' pit would prove both ignorant and deadly. Your plan is only half-assed and I find that irritating."

Demidov's expression became almost quizzical as he looked at me. I kept my face passive. The moment passed quickly when he lowered his wand. "The three of you have threatened an Auror of the Ministry of Magic." Placing his wand on the table with a small click, he sighed. "That is grounds for imprisonment."

"Grounds for imprisonment, my ass! You-" Draco started to yell, but I cut him off earning a death glare.

"You knew the risks when you came here, Demidov. Let's be honest here," I leaned forward placing my forearms on the table. I felt at home, like I was showing my true nature at last as I narrowed my eyes at the man. The whole room was quiet, waiting for my words. "I could have _you _sent to Azkaban as well considering all of the bribes and pay-outs that you have to your name. It is enough to feed an army. That's not to mention that your dear wife is an unregistered werew—"

"How do you know this?" He spat, jerking back. His face was growing red with anger. I smirked, standing. I sensed that I had the upper-hand. I coiled like a predator, readying for the kill.

"Let's not get into technicalities here, Demidov." I smiled blithely, looking to the surprised faces of Draco and Nott. They were completely taken off guard and for the first time, I could visibly tell. My actions shocked them. "Don't you dare act as if you have one up on us! You will find yourself in the cell next door, sharing the same rat food, listening to the same screams. I promise...No, I swear to you that your life will become a living hell. I am not the most people..."

A wave of real fear passed over Demidov's hazel eyes. "I will not fall to the simple bullying of a child."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "This does not amount to bullying, nor am I a child. I am a woman of Pureblood, a descendant of the Greengrass and Selwyn clans. When I threaten you, I _mean_ it."

"And when I say that I will have you brought up on charges—"

"I will have to wonder when _your _trial date will be for I would simplylove to testify there. Not only I, but several others would help me out. I'll need to remember a tissue or two. I would suppose the scene would be a sad one when your wife is discovered. Real danger to society, that is. I hear that the repercussions of harboring an unregistered werewolf is considered a threat against the public health..." I shrugged, looking at the bewildered faces around me. I didn't know exactly what had taken over, but I knew that since I had sunk my teeth in the flesh, I couldn't let go till the beast was killed. I was a snake at heart. How could anyone expect anything else?

My eyes slipped momentarily to where Draco stood. His mouth was slightly open from the shock. As soon as he realized I was looking at him, his jaw snapped closed and he leveled a strange appraising expression at me before he grinned. "Perhaps we shall go to Greengrass Manor."

I blinked in surprise. "Just what are you—"

"We need a guise, correct?" He looked to Demidov who didn't dare move. "I have a plan."

Nott sighed irately, sliding into the chair beside me again, leaning back and locking his arms across his chest. "Well, do share." I almost laughed at his irritation.

Draco looked pleased as punch, like he had just outsmarted everyone in the room and was going to wave it about in our faces. His chin rose characteristically as he smirked wider and wider. "In accordance with tradition, I must ask Gregor Greengrass something very important, correct? I think that will buy enough time to find at least something of interest." I didn't react at first. His words not making complete sense in my mind until Nott shot out of his chair like a Lightning Strike Two-Thousand race broom.

"Hell no! Over my dead body!" Nott practically screeched, losing whatever cool and calm demeanor he had ever had. I would have rolled my eyes if the reality of what he had said had not hit me at that exact moment.

Ask? My father? He couldn't possibly mean… "I second the 'hell no'." I retorted throwing him a contemptuous glare. "Are you out of your head?"

Malfoy shrugged, noncommittally. "Perhaps. Not for real, Nott." He almost dramatically chuckled, raising his hand to cover his mouth. "Have you seen me purpose, Greengrass? It's only been two days, are you _that _desperate?" I had never been one for sneering but I felt the pull of my lips over my teeth as they bore at the man in front of me. "I mean you're a good snog and everything—"

"Shall we move on?" Lady Malfoy almost cried from across the table. "Son, what is this idea? Explain clearly for you have confused our companions."

Draco nodded, moving to walk around the table as he spoke. "If they believe we are getting married then they will allow us in." Malfoy's chest rose with pride.

"They hate me as much as the next person." I retorted, shaking my head at his cockamamie scheme. Completely off his rocker, that one. He just didn't bloody know it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Narcissa's head shake back and forth. "No, I am sure that your mother will welcome back with open arms. You must play to her weakness. After all, I would guess that she simply wants your happiness." I wanted to retort that she didn't know my mother, but I restrained myself.

"That may be, but—"

"If you play up to their belief that you are foolish, you will have a good cover." I jerked my head around to stare at Nott. I couldn't believe it! Not him as well! His brows furrowed in thought. "It shouldn't be all that difficult." I glared at the insinuation. I raised my hand to give him a piece of my mind.

Demidov made a grunting sound of disapproval. "While your idea might work, it must be cleared—"

"Then clear it." Draco overrode, drawing an irritated breath to keep calm. "I am sure you do not need more incentive." His eyes glanced to me with a threatening glint.

Demidov blanched, making it a point not to look my way. "Certainly not, but you are not a member of the Aurors. You will not be allowed to go on a mission as a 'protector' of sorts. A approved Law Enforcement member could…"

"Oh?" Draco wondered, beginning to examine his fingernails in a bored fashion. To him, the conversation had ended a while ago, when his 'billiant' plan had been spoken aloud. "I stick my 'cowardly neck' out and I am denied?"

"It will _not _be approved." Demidov restated slowly almost as if talking to a petulant child.

I glanced to where Draco had sunk into a chair at the opposite side of the table. His feet kicked up to plant on the shining wood. The bottoms of his shoes were completely clean. I rolled my eyes at his antics, acting like a renegade teenager. He was obviously not going to listen to anything Demidov said, nor any of the rest of us. He had his mind set. Ultimately, I couldn't honestly, and in good conscience, ignore the genius of this plan. It was simple and clever, something that I could appreciate and see the finer qualities in. Slowly, I began to nod. If anyone could end this once and for all, I could. "It would be a pity, Demidov, if it were not approved for I will not go with anyone else."

"Are you out of your head? He's Draco Malfoy!"

Grinning, I gave Draco a sideways glance. "I trust him enough, so I suggest that you make the necessary arrangements." I shrugged. "It's up to you really. Send the non-Ministry Pureblood lamb into the danger or lose yourself several of your best Aurors in the effort for I know that my family will not go down without a fight."

Demidov let out a frustrated sigh before he stood, pushing the chair roughly out. I could tell that Narcissa Malfoy stood out of habit. His eyes flashed between glaring at Draco and I. Finally, he settled his gaze on Nott. "You're the only sane one here, aren't you?"

"Sometimes it seems so." Nott responded, motioning for Demidov to leave with a jerk of his head. "Sane and insane are relative terms really."

"True." Demidov agreed, stopping just at the doorway, turning back. "Greengrass, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

I shook my head, but couldn't stop a smirk from gracing my lips. I found a sick humor in it all. "Why, I'm going home, Mister Demidov."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Mess

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

Warning: Some steamy situations.

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty: Mess**

During the Final Battle at Hogwarts, I had left with everyone else for a reason. Sure, I had friends in other Houses, some of which had remained to fight, but I knew that I wasn't a fighter and would serve only to get in the way. That's not to mention that anyone who had green and silver on their ties was targeted. I wouldn't stick my neck out so blatantly. No, self-preservation was at the forefront of my mind.

Now, I was doing the exact opposite of what I had done before. I could barely tell if it was my desire for everything to end or my almost inherent stupidity.

Perhaps it was both.

Slowly, I slipped my hand over the back of my head, flattening flyaway hairs after I had just dried the locks with my wand. The room was warm and moist from the escaping heat of the shower I had just taken. The mixture between the sweet citrus of the body wash potion combined with the violet of the hair potion that Narcissa had given me the night before.

Tomorrow, we were to leave for Greengrass Manor. While I sat before the mirror, my hands folded in my lap, I realized simply how much I dreaded it. Although Draco was coming with, I knew that the worst was still possible and more than likely. I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I muttered, angrily.

"Well, the prudent thing to do would be get some rest. It's well past midnight." Draco's voice said behind me. I looked to the mirror to see him leaning on the end of the bed. "I've been wondering since Demidov's visit how you knew."

I smirked, looking down at the spread of make- up, lotions and perfumes in front of me. Bottles of differing form and color gleamed in the dim light. Lady Malfoy had been adamant that I had to go in well prepared as the fiancée of her son. I thought she had been joking, but it appeared she most certainly was not. As for how I knew those aspects and secrets to Demidov… "Laura O'Malley sent me a letter with some useful information."

_'I hope this intelligence reaches you in time to be somewhat useful. Word travels fast in the Ministry as you well know. I thought that you might need this.'_

The letter had the blackmail that I needed. I had hastily sent a reply the same evening thanking her for her speed.

Draco shook his head. "You're evil."

"I didn't know." I responded dryly, shaking my head.

"Demidov has sent a letter detailing some certain aspects." I turned slightly to watch him as he walked toward me. I felt that strange nagging feeling in my lower abdomen once more, but I fought to ignore it. Now was certainly not the time for _that_. "We are to be out of that house by midnight tomorrow night otherwise the worst will be assumed and an Auror team will be sent in. If Carrow and Crabbe are there, we are to attempt escape as quickly as possible."

I almost snorted. "So basically: don't be stupid."

"Or don't be a Gryffindor." Draco shrugged. I shivered when his hand slid over my shoulder. "Nott is not in a pleasant mood."

"Just when is Nott ever in a good mood anymore?" I retorted, acting as if I was unaware of his hand on shoulder.

He leaned down slowly, his eyes holding mine in the reflection. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes when his lips came in contact with the crook of my neck. "This is bloody ridiculous."

"Which part?" I said thickly. "Because I find it 'bloody ridiculous' that you can't seem to go five minutes without kissing me."

"No, that I _can_ understand." He responded, sliding his hands down my arms. I shivered slightly, leaning back into him. "Normally, I run _from _danger, not _into_ it."

"I'll attribute it to maturity."

"I'll attribute it to a lack of sanity." He murmured, into my skin. "Or a lack of any manner of thought process at all."

"You finally admit to being insane." I quipped quietly, my breath catching as his hands slipped from my arms to my sides. His fingers slid along my sides over the smooth silk of the pajamas provided by Narcissa once again. I heaved a breath when his right hand finally rested at the crook of my hip and my abdomen. His breath was hot in my left ear.

"Doesn't make sense…"

I turned my face to him, looking at him through my lashes, bringing my left hand up to the side of his face. A small smirk pulled at the corner of my lips. "No, it doesn't." His lips landed on mine with a fierceness and ferocity that I had never tasted before. He pulled back quickly.

"I don't want you to hate me, Astoria." He whispered huskily. "If we do this, we're in it for the long haul." I watched him with lust covered eyes, feeling with all of my being that I was in the right place, that I was ready. I did want Draco Malfoy for the rest of my life. It was an odd feeling, something that I can hardly relate. I was in love with Draco Malfoy. "I don't want casual sex with you. If we do this, you're mine."

I turned to face him as I stood up. He was only a few feet away, his knuckles white as he clutched onto the footboard of the bed. "I think I was yours when you said 'who the hell are you?'" I murmured, easing forward. "But for that, I can't see this—"

I found I couldn't speak further when his hand came to place a thumb and forefinger under my chin bringing my lips to his so sweetly that I was speechless. Our lips moved together, growing with intensity at every passing second. I felt complete, as if, in some strange almost romantic sense, he was the rest of 'me'. In the cynical sense of my personality, such things were impossible, but I _knew_ otherwise. Draco Malfoy was my soul-mate. The only way I could explain was the that we fit each other, the way we balanced was perfect in every sense. His arms were wrapped around me like a metal coil, holding as if I would disappear if he were to release.

Clutching to his white button shirt, I felt the heat of his hand on the bare skin of my lower back as he pushed the shirt up a bit. I sighed into the kiss, seemingly renewing his fervor. His lips moved from my mouth as I gasped in what air I could. The kisses were everywhere, near my ears, along my jaw-line, down my neck and nearing my collarbone. I shivered with every touch. I was no longer in control. We moved toward the bed in tandem, not thinking of our movements. I fell into the mattress before he moved atop me, his hands trailing up my body until they rested on either side of my head. I gazed up at him through glazed eyes.

"I bloody love you." It seemed as though he didn't mean to say that when his eyes widened a bit. I allowed a smirk to come over my face. My arms snaked around his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

"Then kiss me, you great idiot!" He mouth rushed down to take my mouth again.

Somehow, I had been wise enough to wear a bra with my pajamas upon staying in Malfoy Manor again. His hot hands eased the shirt off with ease as I did the same to him. My hands trailing over his bare pale chest.

"Did you have to wear a bra?" He muttered thickly, glaring at me as he tried to get the blasted thing off.

I nearly laughed. "You're a wizard. Figure it out!" His eyes rolled as he placed two kisses just above the fabric on my chest. It felt wonderful as he laid between my legs, one hand on my side, the other moving down my hip. His mouth moved back to mine. We were fighting for control, for dominance, neither giving into the other.

A knock on the door nearly sent me over the edge. I clambered backward, closing my legs tightly together in the process. I had no idea where my shirt had disappeared to in the fray. Draco immediately threw a sheet at me, a ghost of a wily smirk on his face. I glared, irritated. He leaned back against the head board, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, honestly, do you think_ that_ will do anything?"

"At least_ I_ won't look a mess." He snapped, crossing his arms over his pale chest.

"You _do_ look a mess, Draco!" I spat as the door opened.

If there was ever a time that I wished for the ground to simply open underneath and swallow me whole, it was when Theodore Timothy Nott stepped through that door, his eyes raking over the scene in front of him. I felt my face heating up quicker than if I had been set ablaze when his green met my blue. His mouth opened and shut in the effort to form a coherent thought, but he was failing at even forming vowels.

"Nott." Draco nodded in acknowledgement of his presence, taking on an almost curt air. "This must be a bit of a shock for you, but women are a very different from men. They have these things called breasts and v—"

In a quick and fluid motion, Nott brought his wand out, pointing it directly at the man cracking the wise. His face was set with an irate air. "If another word comes out of that damnable mouth of yours, I swear on Merlin's beard you will not be producing heirs." If possible, Draco became paler.

I didn't move for fear of that sheet coverage slipping away to bare all for the man standing in the door. His eyes darted to me, to Draco, and back again as if he were confused as to exactly what had happened. Finally, I had reached my limit after nearly thirty seconds of silence. "Listen, Theo, if you are going to just stand there, then go away. Otherwise, say your peace or curse Malfoy, or whatever it is you're contemplating." Draco gave me a withering look.

Nott stared at me momentarily, his gaze snapping out of some strange trance-like state, before he nodded, catching my eyes with his again. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tomorrow."

"I am." I said with finality, as if it sealed the deal. "And as much as I love you, I would like to get a shirt on."

"So go ahead. I need to have a word with Malfoy anyway."

My eyes narrowed at him as we exchanged a silent argument. He wasn't going to move. I swore under my breath as I threw the sheet down, seemingly not bothering either of the males present. After all, it was only my bra. It was hardly something they hadn't seen before. Nott kept an apathetic façade as I swung my legs off the edge of the bed to look for my top.

"Draco," he said, quietly. "You know my thoughts on this."

"And I will repeat to you the same answer as I have a hundred times: you are not her keeper." Draco hissed. "I have done nothing to warrant your suspicion, Nott."

Nott made a disbelieving sound, leaning in the jamb of the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "Draco, I _know_ you. I know how you are. I won't allow you to play her. She's too important for that."

I finally found my shirt, slung over the chair beside the bed. My fingers rested on the fabric when Draco growled in heated anger. He was standing the next moment beside the bed. "You think I don't know that, Theo? You really think me that stupid? When have you ever known me to—" Draco stopped, turning to look at me. His gaze was the most sincere that I had ever seen. He looked at a loss, almost unsure of what he wanted or needed to say to prove his intentions.

I didn't need the proof.

Our overprotective best friend did.

"I love her, Theo." He smirked a bit as if he had declared 'checkmate'. I wasn't sure if I appreciated those words being used to declare a 'win' over my best mate.

Nott stared at him for a long moment, reading his eyes. If Draco wanted, he could bare his soul for the man in doubt. I wondered if that was what he was doing at that moment, working that odd power that Draco held with his eyes. After a moment, Theo sighed, running his hand through his hair. He shrugged. "Do what you will." He turned and disappeared down the hallway. He had finally accepted it once and for all.

Draco didn't move. "Damn nosey, meddling, snake-arsed _bastard_." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

I busied myself with pulling the shirt back over my head. "Bitter?"

"Of course I am! He's always been like that, sticking to the shadows and only popping in when it is inconvenient. Woe to the observer!" He smirked slightly, watching as I straightened my bottoms. "Well, my dear fiancée, I will see you in the morning." He began to head for the door but stopped only feet away. "If the worst should happen…"

"You should know: any means to achieve the ends." I answered slowly. "Don't hesitate to escape."

He nodded, moving out of the room.

With his presence gone, I fell onto the bed. My arms came up to cover my eyes. In hours I would be within my old home. There was no telling what would happen or if our risk would be fruitful. I wasn't even sure why I was taking such a leap of faith. Faith was not becoming of a Slytherin rebel. We lived by the facts, cold and hard, indifferent. Difference came, I found, when you had something to live for. I wanted to end the threat and if I was the one that could bring about the capture of those that threatened my family then so be it. I would take any step it took to ensure that they were safe.

Crazy as it sounded, and if someone had told me months prior that I would be head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy, I would not have believed them. Why? Because for intents and purposes, Draco Malfoy was an Order of Merlin prick. I knew that. He had not changed by simply being in love with me. If anything, I found I got _more _of his attitude, but that didn't change anything.

I was still in love with him.

Loony? Sure, but I've known that for years. The moment I was stuffed into Slytherin I had known that my life would be wild. I never expected this.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Free

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-One: Free**

Pride. It was something that I had in spades, something that if I could cash in at Gringotts, I would be richer than all of the pureblood clans combined. It was pride that ultimately drove me in everything I did. Perhaps that was the whole reason that I was placed into Slytherin. I was Slytherin to the core, I realized as I stood waiting for Draco in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. I wasn't sure what exactly drove me to that realization. It may have been the impending threat of death. Slytherin: a liar, a prideful scourge, an evil bane on the Magical Society.

Everything came around to pride.

It was a severe blow when I realized that I would be going back into that house once more. I would have to deal with their words again. Father would give me hell. Mother would want—

"Let's get going. Can't keep the bloody Ministry waiting." Draco called, throwing his cape over his shoulders. "What in bloody hell are we thinking?" He said reaching the bottom stair.

Nott stood just beside the door speaking with a stressed Demidov. They didn't really seem concerned, though I knew that the mask was on. With Demidov present, emotions were pushed aside as if they didn't exist. Fear was an emotion that we didn't feel aloud. My eyes searched Nott's face as he spoke. He had all of his walls raised. There was no way to tell any emotions-

"Remember to—" Demidov began, seeing that Draco and I were ready to leave.

Draco cut him off immediately. "I trust that you would like to keep that rather large nose of yours, Demidov. It would be wise to keep that trap shut." Demidov blanched and stepped away. I was standing beside Draco, my eyes turning from Nott to Lady Malfoy and back. Nott gave me an almost stern look. I felt my hand being tucking into Draco's grip. He nodded.

We stepped outside of Malfoy Manor to stand on the doorstep into overcast of the outside. In a swift motion, I felt something being slipped onto the ring finger of my left hand. I lifted my hand up to see a large diamond on a silver band. "You certainly didn't expect me to get gold." He scoffed at my surprised expression. "And surely you aren't stupid enough to think I would forget a ring." No, but I expected a little more...care with the 'proposal'. This man didn't have one romantic bone in his body.

"When did you—"

"This is my mother's first engagement ring before Father—" He stopped, the word coming off his lips in a peculiar fashion. Almost as if he was afraid to say his father's name. He took a deep breath. "Before Father bought her a better one." His expression became guardedly cold. "We should go."

I felt my stomach drop. There was a chance that in just a few short moments we would be dead. I eased my hand forward into his, grasping for dear life. I wouldn't outwardly admit to fear, but it was apparent by my white knuckles as I held his hand. He turned his face to me before he nodded. Focusing on the yard in front of my old home, I felt the pulling behind my navel and kept full hold on Draco's hand. Even if he knew the location of Greengrass Hall, blood was needed to get across the Anti-Disapparation jinx.

A moment later, my eyes opened to see the dark brick of the house in front of me, the lead windows glaring out into the manicured lawn. I jerked my hand from Draco's without thinking. My eyes were enraptured with the overhanging willows and aged oaks leaning lazily over the path to the front door. Bits of childhood memories played in my head. It had been a while, since my last argument with my dear parents.

My eyes trailed up the dark sides to the black rimmed windows of the second floor. Greengrass Hall was just as big as Malfoy Manor, stretching taller than the aforementioned two-story home. The Hall was of an almost gothic feel. As I raked my eyes over the old home, I noted movement in the third second floor window. My back stiffened automatically.

"Greengrass?" I ignored him, feeling someone watching the scene.

I spun to stand squarely in front of him, hopefully blocking him from view. "Yes, Draco?"

"Is your father a rather thin gentleman with a near handle-bar mustache?"

"Yes, that'd be him and my guess would be he is standing in the second floor window, the one with the small balcony." Draco nodded, smirking a bit though at what I couldn't quite say what about. "We're both complete nutters." I said, feeling like banging my head repeatedly against the brick walls of the house.

"Speak for yourself, Astoria. I happen to be in a right frame of mind."

"Stop bullshitting, Draco. You're never in a right frame of mind." I hissed when I heard the front door to the manor open. I froze. Draco's eyes traveled from my face to whomever stood behind me at the crest of the staircase.

"Astoria, what a pleasant surprise!" My mother's voice called in a rather irritatingly sweet voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" 'The pleasure' sounded a lot like 'nuisance', but she covered it with sugar and pumpkin juice.

I swirled around nearly losing my footing in the process. Draco discreetly placed a hand on my lower back to steady me. I thought I heard him snicker, but I didn't chance to look back. "Hello, Mother. I've come to speak to you and father."

Mother's eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes darting to Draco's hand still on my back, far too low for a friendly touch. Her slightly hardened gaze turned back to my face. "Come in, my darling." Without any pretense, she stepped back, opening the front door completely. I hesitantly glanced back to Draco, who nudged me forward a bit with his all-too-low hand.

"Go on then, Astoria." He whispered, more like a challenge than a comforting murmur. I stepped forward toward the door.

My Mother appeared the same as always. Her blonde hair was twisted into a tight bun at the crest of her scalp, pulling the wrinkles away from her eyes. I thought she looked a mess, but I could sense by her raised chin and narrowed eyes that she felt otherwise.

We stepped inside, his hand slipping from my back as the door closed. I felt antsy when that route of escape became covered.

For just a moment, I thought I saw the cold demeanor of my Mother's face drop just a bit as she observed me. "Is there something amiss?" Her eyes glided over my body, hesitating momentarily on my lower abdomen. Her gaze quickly lifted to Draco. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that he laughed under his breath. "Are you—"

I threw out my left hand immediately to deter the words from being spoken. Draco outwardly snorted a laugh, shaking his head beside me. I wondered if he was in character or if he really was so comfortable in being in such a position. "I'm engaged, Mother." She jerked back, clearly shocked. Her blue eyes widened to roughly the size of tea saucers.

"You're what?" She whispered slowly, her voice shaking slightly.

Draco spoke up before I could answer. "She's engaged _to me_." Ever the one for adding fuel to the fire, I thought, looking at my Mother's almost panicked expression. Her chest was heaving with the labor of keeping relatively calm. "I have come to ask the permission of your husband to have her hand."

"Well, you most certainly will not get a blessing from me." My Father's voice said from top of the large staircase to the left of where we stood. My eyes traveled up to find my Father in his usual dress robes, his eyes almost deadly as they glared past me to my 'fiancé'. "A traitor marrying my daughter, most certainly not."

Draco shrugged. "Sir, we have yet to really speak." His suave attempts were strange to see. He almost seemed more mature when he tried to lay the bullshit on thick. "I must formally introduce myself. I am Draconis Black Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"I know whose son you are!" Gregor Greengrass nearly shouted, quickly making his way down the stairs. I felt Draco move a bit behind me, his hand reaching to prepare for his wand. My heart jumped into my throat. "Lucius was in my year at Hogwarts. Miserable wretch of a man…"

My hand went to Draco's arm when I felt him start forward. "Father, as wonderful as it is to see you once again, I would that you restrain yourself from insulting him. I can only hold him back for so long." I ground out, starting to lose my own composure.

My Mother swung between us and the middle aged man on the staircase. "Shall we go to the sitting room? Perhaps this would be better over a spot of tea." It took every ounce of self-control within me to keep from rolling my eyes at the way my Mother tried to deter tension.

I nodded slowly, turning a bit to see that Draco was still glaring up at Father. "Draco, _darling_…" He turned his eyes down to mine before plastering on a fake grin. I could tell by one single look that he was well beyond pissed off.

"My daughter will not be marrying a traitor." He repeated again as I slipped my fingers through Draco's in an almost smartass move. A large amount of effort was taken to keep the smirk off my face when my Father's eyes dropped to our hands as they rested on Draco's thigh.

I lifted my head with a strange amount of pride. "Traitor marrying a traitor sounds like a good match, wouldn't you think?"

"There you go again with that mouth of yours, Astoria!" Father practically growled, settling his eyes on me exclusively. Draco's grip on my hand was so tight that I had to grit my teeth with the pain. "Fool then, fool now. You must have only just begun to _get to know_ Mister Malfoy here." I smirked a bit at his meaning. If they wanted to make that assumption, really, if it helped us gain more of a cover, I could learn to deal with it. "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior from you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You make it seem as though I care."

"Astoria, what has gotten into you?" My Mother gasped, a hand going to her mouth.

"Caridwyn, we know what has _gotten into her_!" Father practically screeched. Draco gulped down a laugh as I lowered my head to hide my growing smirk. "It is fairly apparent what has _gotten into her_ and I will not allow it!"

"Sir, regardless of what you think, we will be getting married before the year ends. Coming here is merely formality." Draco said with finality. I turned to look at him without expression. Just what in the world was he planning? His eyes told me to trust him. Without hesitation, I did, hoping that I would not regret it.

My voice was decidedly calm when I spoke, using a tone that I had never before used with the older people before me. "A mere formality that I believe should have been overlooked." Shoulders shrugging, I settled back further into the couch. "My dowry will not be coming from this family, will it, considering my disinheritance?" The question hung for a moment, greeted by bitter silence. I stared over at my Father. "So honestly, I am unsure as to why Draco felt it necessary to return to somewhere I have moved on from."

Mother gasped again, tears quite obviously springing up in her eyes. "Astoria, my darling—"

"No, Caridwyn." Father waved a hand in her direction, effectively silencing her. I thought for a moment that she looked extremely put out with the command, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes sourly at him. "She's right. I will not supply a dowry for something that it worthless now." Mother started to retort but was silenced with another wave of Father's hand. I lacked a reaction as I numbed myself to whatever words came out of that bloody mouth. "Regardless, I will see if I can talk some sense into this young man. Please take Astoria to the drawing room."

I glanced to Draco's stone face. He didn't seem to be bothered by this. Then again, he didn't seem to be bothered by much other than a few things here and there. His mask of coldness was in place, but for some odd reason, I couldn't seem to keep mine on. I nodded slightly, standing to follow my mother out of the room. My fingers unlaced from Draco's, but at the last second, his grip grew tight. I froze. Gently, as if I would break, he bought my top of my hand to his lips. With his eyes, which it seemed as though I may have been the only one to read the expression behind the cold wall, he told me that this was it.

This was our chance.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He murmured, letting my hand go as I followed my Mother.

I wondered how they could completely overlook the fact that at their favored daughter's wedding I had been attacked, not only that, I had nearly died in the attempt to escape Malfoy Manor only days later. How one could ignore these details was surprising. How?

Being completely and utterly oblivious helped quite a bit, I guessed.

That was much how my Mother got by in life. Snorting slightly at my thoughts, I looked over to her. "You're doing a horrid job at keeping me busy."

"If I wanted to keep you busy, I would have been arguing with you about your attitude in there." She said in a strange tone of voice. "But it seems that I have no desire to keep you busy." I quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Astoria, I will ask only one question." I felt as if I stood at the edge of a precipice, looking over the edge. "First, I want you to understand something that I feel I have neglected for some time." Her hands came from under her arms to edge along the hem of the skirt she wore. "You _are_ my daughter, Astoria, albeit you are disappointing in some areas," _Indeed._ "You are my blood, my little girl." From my Mother, these words were extremely heartfelt and caring. I felt as if I didn't really know what to do.

_She's gearing up to say something important. She always gets longwinded when she feels something is significant. _I thought, crossing my right leg over my left. "Get on with it."

"Are you pregnant?"

So the other shoe dropped.

The tug of my lips into a slightly smile couldn't be stopped. I tried to play it off by sliding my hand over my lower abdomen. "Only three days." Lie? Sure, I could do it with the best of them. "Draco is a very responsible man contrary to what most think." Digging myself deeper and deeper, I twirled the hem of my shirt in my fingers. "He purposed yesterday. Oh, Mother, I knew that you and Father would hate me even more for this!" Playing up to my Mother's weakness, I lowered my head. "I had no other way to support myself what with the Carrows destroying my flat. I had nowhere to go." I shook my head 'sadly', taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "They destroyed everything I _worked_ for."

My eyes lifted to meet her gaze. What I saw there was no surprise. I had expected it as soon as I began the act. My Mother was the weakest link. She was the source of my information. Now, all I had to do was withdraw it. Taking in her frown and downcast expression, I kept my grin from breaking. Instead, I covered my face with my hands. "I want them caught. I want them to suffer for what they have done!"

I thought I heard her whisper something sounding oddly like 'don't we all' but I was sure that I had misheard. "The wedding fiasco was far from pleasing, I will admit. Though, you were the one that left with the young Mister Malfoy and Mister Nott."

Eyes narrowing, I shook my head. "Draco was only trying to look out for me, Mother. He loves me."

"Does he now?" Her hands folded in her lap as she looked me over. It appeared almost as though she was thinking something over. Her sculpted brows knitted together as one hand rose to her chin. "Astoria, darling, I—I never wanted things to be like this." I jerked my hands down, her words making me freeze. "As a woman, very close to the edge…" Her voice broke and I felt a wave of unwanted concern. "I feel, as your mother, it is necessary that I pass on a few small bits of information before I take my leave." My breaths were making my lungs hurt with the need for more viable oxygen. Heart rate quickening, I stopped breathing entirely. "Astoria, I am aging quickly. With each passing day, my time grows shorter." Her head shook slowly. "No one knows, of course. Daphne, you know her character, my love, she could care less really. It is only when one has opened their eyes that they can see the things that they have ignored for so long."

"Ill?" I wondered aloud. "You seem to be in fine health."

"Outward appearances can be deceiving, can't they?" She murmured, raising her chin. My heart raced at her insinuation. "I want you to know, Astoria. I wish you every happiness, but you know that I cannot go against your father. I love him too much for several different options to work completely. That said, Astoria, your father is not without his mistakes." Her head shook.

"Mother, I—" I was growing bewildered.

She leant forward, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I like them no more than you do, but your father is not the one behind them exclusively."

I stared at her, confused. Why was she telling me any of this? She had never been a forthcoming woman in all my years. "How can I trust you?" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Despite what you may think, my darling, I always keep an eye out for number one. I was a Slytherin after all. My family comes first before anything else."

"It didn't when father disinherited me. You didn't defend me then. You'll forgive me for being wary of you."

"Wariness is simply one of your attributes. You get that from your father." My lips drew over my teeth in a sneer. "Always not trusting, always so scared." Her hand whipped up to silence me before I could retort. "Save that mouth for later. I did not support your disinheritance, nor did I stop it. Why? Because sometimes it is better to push away than it is to draw closer. I knew that you would be better off in the long run."

"'Better off in the long run?'" I repeated, incredulous. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me? I struggled to even feed myself. I worked a pathetic job for a Ministry that hates my kind. I was blacklisted from the society I once knew-"

"If it had not happened, you would not have all that you have now. You have the confidence to support yourself. You have not landed yourself in a volatile relationship nor have you completely foregone compassion as your sister has." She sighed slightly, her hand coming up to shakily rub over her face. "I don't expect forgiveness, Astoria. I don't _want_ forgiveness. I want you to understand."

"I'm not going to forgive you." I said confidently and coldly. Her head nodded. "You aided me as much as you could, but it wasn't all you could do." I shook my head. "I don't desire to return home. Home is not this house, Mother. I have no wish for this discussion to continue actually." I could really be a bitch when I had my mind set on it, I thought. . "What is it you want to tell me?"

She sighed slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes closed tiredly. "Your father is not the only one behind the escape of the Carrows, Crabbe, and Jamison." I froze. "Yes, I know why you are here. I would guess that your father does as well. There is no other reason for you to be here today. If you wanted, you could get married without our blessing." Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Your father has provided the monetary support. It was little trouble, of course. That is not what is making me—"

"Rat him out?" I supplied shrewdly.

Her eyes held no humor. "You will learn as you get older that anything is up for bargaining when your child is in a tight spot."

My eyes narrowed as I thought her words over. She seemed reluctant to say the name aloud. I knew it at once. Her expression gave it away immediately. "Pucey?"

Her head nodded sharply, but she neglected to say it aloud.

"Is Daphne in danger?" I said without thinking. Her eyes widened a bit. "She shouldn't have married the git in the first place." Snorting at the stupidity, I crossed my arms. "Blood match or not, Pucey has always been a self-centered, evil bastard."

"He is not working alone from what I can tell. Someone with connections, someone that is very, very intelligent is helping him to..." She whispered, her eyes darting to the door. My eyes went to the shadows being cast underneath. "I cannot speak to you again, my dear." Her tone was hurried, rushed and fearful. "I am buried here. Do not trust easily. It will keep you alive. They are after Malfoy and his mother. You are merely a sidetrack. Astoria—" The handle to the door began to turn as my heart rate skyrocketed. She was nearing a full on panic. "Don't hold back."

"You _will not_ marry this traitorous, bull headed brat!" Father raged, throwing the door wide open. "I will take you to Saint Mungo's myself to have _that_ taken care of." I watched him calmly, blinking slowly. It was strange to take in the sight. My father was beyond angry. He was in a fury. His nose was turning red with his emotions, something that always occured. Not only that, Draco looked pleased as punch with a smirk plastering his face. My head shook slightly. He was right well enjoying himself, he was.

"You will not—" Standing, I glared angrily. My father stopped abruptly at my sudden movement.

Feeling a wave of confidence, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Father, I wouldn't listen to you if my life depended upon it."

Giving my mother one final glance, I stepped slowly over to where Draco stood. His chin was raised pompously as his lips pulled over his teeth in something similar to a grin. With an air of conviction, I took my stance beside Draco. "What did you do, _dear_?" I ground out.

Shaking his head, I felt his hand slide down my arm to grip my wrist. "Whatever could you mean, _love_?"

"Astoria, you—" My father began, but I cut him off.

"Father, I have never cared for your opinion before. I will do as I wish and there is little that you can do to stop me. I think it best you accept that now to save yourself more disappointment." Settling my ice cold glare upon the shocked man, I felt myself being led toward the door. "You will not see me again, you know. I will never return to this place. I have made my own way. I will no longer claim the name of Greengrass." My parents did nothing to stop me. They just allowed me to leave, stunned to stillness.

We stepped out into the cool night air. My hair caught on the wind, whipping across my face. For some reason, I felt renewed and accomplished. True, I had discovered the truth behind what was happening, but I had accomplished something much more valuable. The chains that held me to that family were falling off my ankles. I could feel the weight lifting. Air felt cleaner and light felt brighter. I struggled to hold my tears back. We were alive. We were safe.

"I'm free." I whispered, allowing Draco take hold of my arm and apparate us back to Malfoy Manor.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Flower

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Flower**

"You are simply full of surprises today, Greengrass." Draco bit out dodging the bit of scone aimed at his fat head. In return he threw the newspaper at me over the coffee table. I batted the paper away, shaking my head with irritation. He looked slightly annoyed as he leaned forward to grasp the handle of his coffee mug. With it being so early in the morning, I was not shocked at all to see that that liquid was completely black.

"And you're full of the usual, Malfoy."

I was tired, irritable, and ready to curse someone into oblivion.

Three guesses as to who I wanted to seriously injure.

He was blond, stupid and incredibly self-assured.

"So, big shock, that." He muttered, as he crossed one foot over the other, propping them onto the coffee table. I glared over at him, his head nodded toward where the paper laid on the floor. "_Carrow, Crabbe: Still at Large._" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Two weeks, nothing."

"Two weeks and three murders." I muttered. "Two weeks and one horribly unsuccessful raid."

He leveled a fierce glare in the direction of where Nott usually sat. The chair was surrounded by mounds of books, old coffee mugs and strewn papers. "Just where does he disappear to?" I wondered aloud. "He's nearly always gone. I generally have the whole manor to myself."

"You're the one that chose to stay here." Draco mumbled angrily. As if trying cover up what he had said, he coughed loudly, making me jump. "Nott is probably off with some new prospect. The man is lonely. He's in need of _comfort_." I knew exactly what he meant by 'comfort'. I chose to ignore him.

"Staying in your Manor was simply not an option. You're the most randy piece of work that I've ever seen." I responded, smirking over at him. "The only way to keep _anything_ intact was to take Nott up on his offer. Well, not all that bad, my flat is finished with repairs and wards today. I meet Laura and the others around noon."

Draco sneered. "Oh, yes, congratulations to you! You get to move back into the _shack_."

"A shack I damn well earned!" I growled, leaning forward, placing my elbows on my knees. "That aside, I much rather live there, at least I won't have some wily prick chasing me like an old lecher that's been deprived of sex for far too long. Keep that up and I will think that is all you want."

"Isn't it?" He responded, shrugging. "Sex is a large part of any relationship."

"Is that what you call this?" I wondered, glancing away.

He let out a slow breath. "Well, it _could_ be a friendship with benefits. Then again, friends don't snog each other on kitchen tables either…" Or anywhere else for that matter! His voice sounded thoughtful. My eyes rolled. We were _far beyond_ friendship. I knew that _I_ was. With the way he looked at me, I knew that he was too. I knew it better than I knew anything else. Even for that, even if I knew he loved me. He had even said it before without thinking. We had not placed a label on what we were.

Another enigma, another question.

"We both know that you are becoming dependant on me." He sighed slightly, running his hand through his hair. I snorted. "Three weeks of whatever-the-hell-we-are…"

"Yes, 'dependant' explains why _you _come to _my_ room when _I_ choose to stay inside." I replied snidely. "I can see how horribly mistaken I was."

Draco shook his head solemnly. "Sarcasm is the refuge of a shallow mind."

Shaking my head again, I gave up. He seemed to notice my withdrawal, though I wasn't sure how, and set his feet on the floor once more, easing up to stand. "Simply giving up, Astoria? Not really your style, is it? Most women want a definition of where a relationship stands." His tone was slightly mocking, but underneath I sensed an edge of disbelief.

"I don't really care one way or another, Draco." I ground out, standing as well. "We have far more important things to handle rather than define our apparently complicated relationship." My chin rose defiantly before I turned on heel and headed for the door before suddenly finding myself on the floor, my bum hurting rather painfully. I jerked my head up. "Son of a—"

"Language, language, Miss Greengrass." Nott tutted, reaching down to haul me up from the floor. "You should watch where you're going." He smiled slightly, running a hand down my arm before walking past me to his chair. "You'd think that your blood were muddy with that kind of talk." I growled angrily while he fell into the plush cushions. "Malfoy, we have a meeting with the Ministry this morning."

"Bloody brilliant!" Draco responded dryly. "I'm looking forward to an morning of questioning and torture. It's been awhile since I have been interrogated. I would guess they are going to use veritaserum." He shook his head. "Bloody fools thinking _I _have anything to do with this."

Nott nodded slightly, pulling in a large breath. "They are suspecting anyone with ties to the old ways. I would say that we are all suspects. I spoke with Blaise this morning. He is due in the Ministry around the same time. He did, however, tell me something of interest."

Draco sat back down, his elbows on his knees as he leant forward. "Do tell, Nott."

Nott's eyes closed slightly as he leaned his head back. "How much did you trust Goyle?"

"About as far as I could throw him."

I snorted slightly, smirking. Draco cut his eyes amusedly at me.

"Well enough." Nott responded. "He has disappeared. His mum told Lady Zabini that he took off with Crabbe three days ago and hasn't been back since. She received a letter however. Goyle said that they are taking refuge at Pucey Manor."

"Oh yes," I sighed, leaning beside the door. Both men turned their faces to me. "Huge amount of intelligence there, but we can't very well send the Ministry on another wild goose chase. They already believed that we set them up from the last time."

Nott's head shook. "Astoria, we both know that you only sent them in because you wanted revenge."

I shrugged. "I assumed there would be something to incriminate. I would bet someone tipped them off."

Draco chuckled slightly. "Ever the conniving wench."

I didn't deign to respond. Instead, I merely allowed a wily smirk to grace my features.

"Either way, I would recommend that you remain here for the remainder of these events, Astoria. Just because they haven't done anything in the past two weeks—"

"Besides kill two people—" I supplied, cheekily.

"—doesn't mean that they won't try to catch you unaware. You are still very much in danger. I would feel much better if you allowed me to handle your flat." I leveled a stern glare in his direction. There was no way! There was no way in hell I was going to remain cooped up any longer I was all for self-presevation, sure, but it had its limits and those limits had been breached too long ago.

No, I was going out and be damned if Theo was going to stop me!

"It is rather curious that you have no qualms with leaving the secured houses." Draco said slowly, looking vaguely at Nott.

"I defeated Jamison. He was the only one that had any sort of threat toward me. It is the two of you, as well as your mother, that I am worried for."

Draco shrugged, seeming to not care either way. I, however, shook my head. "No, Nott, I am going to take care of my flat. I am meeting them at one o'clock to settle back in. Concerning that, if you will both excuse me, I need to be leaving." I began to step out, heading for the stairs. I had to get fully dressed before setting foot on Diagon Alley. If I went out in just my worn sweatpants and Weird Sisters shirt, I would have been laughed to France and back. As I stepped to the first stair, I felt a hand on my wrist.

I didn't bother to turn. "Yes?"

"Are you still confused?" He said in little above a whisper.

I let out a single laugh. "Truly, Draco," Turning, I drank in his shocked expression, one that he didn't bother disguising. He knew I would see it anyway. "I don't care." Smirking to myself, I mounted the stairs. Was that a lie?

Yes.

Yes, it was.

The flat was clean. Spick and span, beautiful as the day I bought it. That, though, wasn't what was amusing me. Rather, it was the slightly hysterical state that Laura Pritchard was in. She was near tears, holding tightly to Evleen's blouse. I thought that perhaps the hysterics had passed when I had received a calm letter from Tiernan St. John nearly a week and a half before stating the whole ordeal they had gone through.

They had tried to contact me, eventually arriving at my flat to find it ransacked and a mess. Automatically they had assumed the worst. It was only through Tatting that they learned that I had taken refuge at Malfoy Manor. During that time, of course, the owls were cut off and all forms of communication were out of the question.

Now, it appeared, Laura was none too pleased. "Just who do you think you are?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely it hasn't been that long. I'm Astoria. Pleasure to meet you, Pritchard." I knelt to the floor and picked up the only astray piece of anything within the room. The glass shimmered in the light.

"Don't get sassy, Astoria. She has just been worried."

"I'm fine really." I answered, dropping the glass with chink. "It's been one wild ride." I didn't rise from the floor. Instead, I remained very still. Something didn't feel right. Something was amiss. Glancing around, I noted nothing out of place. Everything seemed very much normal. Perhaps that was what unnerved me. "It's not been too long."

"It's been—" Tiernan was cut off by a red spell hitting him squarely in the chest. I blinked, before automatically diving behind the couch for cover. I heard two more stunning spells hit Laura and Evleen as they, too, fell to the floor.

My heart was pounding in my ears. There was no way they could have known! No way! The only people that knew would have been those linked to us. Pulling out my wand instinctively, I knew I didn't stand a ghost of a chance. A barrage of spells hit the fabric and filling between the two wizards and I. I felt many emotions. Fear. Anger. Rage, even. I had been betrayed. Using the final moments before I was struck with a stunning spell, I performed the Patronus Charm.

"Draco, I-I love you. Not confused." My voice was shaking, filled with fear and desperation as I whispered frantically toward the white light. "I don't think I'll get the chance to-" The crane flew away toward freedom.

Everything went dark.

I screamed at the horrifying sight. Blood. Blood. Everywhere blood marred the walls, the linens, the floors. Below my feet, I could feel the warm, sticky fluids holding to my toes and heels. I wanted to throw up. Before me, I could see a head of white hair, face down on the bed, his back was sliced open. His head was turned sickly to the side so I could see the blank silver stare. I wanted to run to him, but I was stuck. My breathing escalated to the point when my fingers felt icy. My entire body shook with convulsions. Tears pricked at my eyes. It really couldn't be possible. It couldn't be.

I had been too confrontational, not bending to his will at times. Perhaps I pushed him away too much. It wasn't as if he didn't push back, but eventually one of us had to give. Now, I didn't have that chance. He was long gone from me.

Just outside, I could see something in the window, lying on the grounds. The feathers of the peacock were flared out. Prideful, even in death. With no restraint, tears streamed down my cheeks and I screamed.

"She wasn't to be harmed!" A voice hissed irately. My eyes twitched slightly as my breathing hitched from awakening. I felt the coolness of a stone floor underneath me. My entire body was sore and aching. There was the sound of someone being shoved against a wall. I could feel the vibrations through the stone. "If you _ever _pull a stunt like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes and eased myself up to lean against the wall. Looking about, I realized that I was not the only person being held within the dungeon. Tiernan, Laura, and Evleen were all still unconscious, lying on the floor surrounding me. They were all breathing steadily. Looking at their bruised and dirtied faces, I struggled to stand. I threw myself against the bars, my fingers wrapping tightly around the iron. "Hey, you sons of bitches! Let us out of here!"

There were whispers down the hall, voices arguing back and forth in hushed tones. I jerked at the iron in my rage. I knew that it would do no good. "You bastards! Release me at once or kill me!" Preferably the first.

I was unaware of the amount of time that passed as I continued to jerk at the iron causing loud clanking sounds to echo in the catacomb. My legs grew weak until I could no longer support my own weight. I fell to the floor, the pain of the impact causing me to cry out. My head hung with exhaustion.

After all of the struggle, I was going to die. It seemed oddly ironic. Since I had become woven into the pattern of excitement and trouble that Draco and Theo had surrounding them, I had come to thrive on the anticipation, the adrenaline. Going from the mediocre life that I once led, I could regret one single action, one choice. Not for any romantic reasons, no, those were bonus to the simple feelings that welled within me. I was happy with the exhilaration of everyday life.

"Having problems, Miss Greengrass?"

My head jerked up to look up at the person on the other side of the bars. My eyes widened. "What are you—"

A wand was directed at my head, reaching through the bars. I didn't bother to struggle back. It would be of no use. I saw no reason to scramble around on the floor and embarrass myself. Instead, I sat very still, my mouth snapping shut as I glared up at the figure. Rage. Pure unadulterated rage welled up within me like a viper rearing to strike. I could feel it bubbling and boiling as the man stared down at me with no expression.

"My hand, my tongue, look like the innocent flower," the man knelt down, the walnut wand still aimed squarely at me. "But I be the serpent under it." A grin pulled at his lips before there was a bright flash.

I did not dream. I did not think. I floated about almost, within darkness. It wasn't frightening or comforting. I just was. I existed and that was that. I wondered if that was the sensation of dying. Surely it had to be more extravagant than that! A bit more show, lights, color and sound, not this float around bit. All a bit too built up, death. Much like Draco's ego, I suppose. I wondered how he would like being compared to Death. Probably take it as a bloody compliment, he would.

"Don't you dare push me, Pucey, or I will have your head mounted on my wall."

That same voice awoke me with a start. When I first opened my eyes, I thought perhaps I was back at Malfoy Manor. The room was very similar from the coloring of the walls to the white carpet. I half expected to walk to the window and see a snow white peacock. I allowed my head to roll to the left, toward the voice. My eyes were half-lidded and the figure was blurry.

"You bastard." I whispered hoarsely. The man's head swiveled around to glance at me before he pulled the door shut, glaring at whoever stood outside. "You—"

"Bastard. Yes, I know. Do try to broaden your vocabulary." He replied, dryly. I fisted my hands, drawing my strength to sit up. "No, no. You are very weak. It would be very unwise to attempt anything right now."

"Then kill me."

"An option, but only that currently. You don't _want _to die. Self-preservation to the last..." He replied, propping himself beside the window. The sunlight filtered in through the thin curtains that hung there casting a bit of a blue light. "If you attempt anything, however, I will not be held responsible—"

"Where are the others?" I asked, interrupting him. He leveled a patient smile toward me.

His tone was slow, thoughtful. "They are safe. We have no issue with them. They will be released soon."

I sighed slightly. I knew that their version of 'released' would be less desirable to anyone else. "You're going to kill them?" He shrugged noncommittally. "Damn you. I thought—"

"Don't you want to know why?"

I snorted slightly. "No. I'd rather not know if that is quite alright with you."

"You're curious."

My head shook. I didn't want to know. I didn't want this! My walls began to crumble while they built themselves up.

"Let's just say that it is a form of payment due to an old friend." He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. His lips pulled over his teeth in an almost meek smile. "Didn't count on one thing though, it has proved quite the obstacle. You have ruined many plans, Astoria. Many, many schemes have been shattered because of you." His eyes flashed with something akin to malice. I had never seen such a look in those green eyes.

"Well, you know how I hate to disappoint, don't you?" my eyes narrowed as he started to chuckle a bit, his hand running through his hair. "Nott."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Desperation

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Desperation**

"You're nothing if not amusing, Astoria." He laughed, running a hand through his hair again. I ignored his previous warning and pushed my way up. My arms shook under my weight. He watched me do so with no expression. "I knew you would do that eventually."

"So, what now? I get the Cruciatus? I die a horribly painful death?" I growled, settling with my back on the head board.

He shook his head slightly before moving from the window to sit on the edge of the bed. I did not flinch or draw away. What was the point? "I told him to not get involved with you." His tone was soft, but I knew better. My trust was long gone. I would never trust him again. He was a viper and he was out for blood. He hid behind a nice façade. "He didn't listen to me." Shrugging, he slapped both hands on his knees. "I knew that this would happen and now look. You're a prisoner of sorts. I have the duty of keeping Pucey, Crabbe and Carrow from killing you...or worse..." At that I did flinch. I tried to steel myself from my emotions, my fear.

"Just why kill me?" I asked. "I'm unimportant."

"You underestimate your pull, Astoria. Before, it was simply because Carrow hated you in school, a side-task, a hobby of sorts. Now, you are Draco's- _lover_." I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. I could tell that he had thought the word out before speaking it. There was humor in his eyes. "Regardless of the name it is given, Draco cares for you deeply." I snorted. "If there is a way to get to him, it's through you. We aren't above using it either." He shook his head, the dirty blond hair catching in his eyes. "Ultimately, it was Pucey who orchestrated it all. I simply helped him along here and there. Your father was a great help with the funding. He would have been screwed had I not warned him of the raid." I shook my head slightly. "We have nothing to fear right now!" He threw his head back and laughed a bit manically. "Draco is far too proud to go to the Ministry for help!"

Images flashed in my mind. The peacock with the feathers splayed. Blood. _His blood_.

"Don't you want to ask me why?" He murmured. I snapped my attention back to him. His eyes were cut over to me.

I smirked. "Not particularly."

His eyes rolled. "It all makes sense now though, doesn't it?"

It did. The wedding attack, Zabini Manor, the failure of the raid, my position now; they all made complete sense. The only bit— "Jamison?"

"Sacrifice. The mole? The man had no idea what was happening. Simply doing his job, he was." Nott snickered, pulling his hand up to cover his mouth. "The look on his face was priceless though. It was a jolly good show."

"And—" I didn't get to finish my thought when there was a hard knock on the door before the door swung open. A large man stepped in, one that I recognized as Vincent Crabbe Senior. His eyes ran over me causing chills to run down my spine. The way he leered at me made me uncomfortable. His eyes slowly went to Nott, who was already standing. I noted that he had taken his wand from its holster at his side.

"He's on the move."

_He? _I thought. Draco was alive and coming. I knew it. I could feel it in my very bones. I couldn't really say how I knew. For all that I was a aware of, Draco could have been dead. At that thought, panic shot through every nerve in my body. That dream, while I had been unconscious, with him clearly tortured and stabbed in the back, his blood- a manisfestation of feelings that I had kept to myself. My fears- my nightmares-

I looked up, trying to hide my fear, when Nott gave a curt nod. Crabbe eyed me once again before stepping out, pulling the door closed as fast as possible.

_Trust..._

My eyes widened to the point where they hurt. I narrowed my eyes at the man standing beside my bed. He didn't allow his eyes to stray from the door. His mouth had not moved and yet I had heard his voice.

Before I could ask him anything, he nodded my way before heading for the door. His shoulders were tense and his back straight as he strode from me. When his hand made contact with the handle, he froze. "Astoria, you should have stayed away." There was a strange note to his voice, a lilt that I couldn't place.

I should have stayed away?

No shit.

"Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more. Men were deceivers ever." I slammed my hand into the window harder than before. Small bits of glass were embedded into my palm. It was but a small sacrifice for my life. Momentary pain could be overlooked if I would be able to live a minute longer. Drawing back my hand, I brought it down on the glass again. To keep my mind off of the searing jolts of agony, I sung. I was a ruddy horrid singer, but it served its purpose. "One foot in sea and one on shore, to one thing," The glass was beginning to crack. "Constant," I lowered my bleeding hand to use my shoulder against the weakened glass. "Never." I threw my body against the surface before stumbling out onto the terrace. The cold wind broke over my face.

Cursing I pushed myself against the side of the house, feeling the brick beneath my skin. If I left the area, a trigger ward would likely be sounded, giving away my escape. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out anyway really with the broken window and blood.

"If I get out of here, I am killing him myself." I muttered, moving slightly to the right. I really wasn't sure who I was going to kill. "Wand or no wand, I am beheading him." I pushed the pain in my hand to the back of my mind. Compartmentalizing once again was saving me.

The stairs were to the far right of the terrace, just past another set of bedroom windows. If I could make it to those stairs, I assumed that they would take me to the side of the house, where I could sneak into the collection of trees that surrounded the house. I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress and I sure as hell was not going to wait for Draco to save me. If it meant his neck, he wouldn't come. He _wasn't_ a prince in shining armor. He was a snake. Now, I had to rely on all that I had learned over the years. Sneaking.

Sliding one foot over the other, I stepped down slowly one step and a time. I eased down with slick movements in a way that I never thought I could work my body and muscles. I felt bloody ridiculous, but I suppose that when one can be killed at any given moment, one tends to overlook appearances.

I made it to the manicured garden safely though just how many wards I had triggered were beyond me. It didn't matter at that moment. All I had to do was run. And run I did.

My feet pounded the earth. Even when I was much younger, I had never been known for my running prowess. Considering the reputation given to Slytherins, running should have been in my blood, but sadly this was not the case. I was a bit like a cheetah. I could run very fast for very short distances. The woods were within sight when I felt a shock of magic run through my veins. A ward. My heart was pumping as my limbs began to go numb from the exertion and lack of oxygen in my blood. I was bloody out of shape and I had certainly discovered that fact at the wrong time.

Just before the cover of the trees, I heard it.

"_Torpeo!"_ My legs crumpled underneath as I fell to the ground with the inertia of running sending my forward as my knees hit the ground. As I fell, I tried to stop my contact with a rock by throwing out my arms, but they were useless since I couldn't feel them. I also didn't feel any pain as the temple of my head slammed into the large piece of granite. Disoriented, I rolled to my side. A black cloaked figure sauntered up, sneering down at me.

"Miss Greengrass, I never pictured you the one for foolhardy escape attempts. You were never so stupid before." Carrow laughed, squatting beside me. I glared up at him. He tutted, shaking his head. "What will we do with you?" His wand tapped his knee as if in thought. Gritting my teeth, I felt the numbness spell wearing off. A tingling was filling my limbs as if blood was starting to return. Fisting my hand, I moved as fast as I could, bringing my fist in solid contact with the side of his head.

Pushing my muscles to sustain my weight, I stumbled upright as Carrow cradled his head behind me. Adrenaline was coursing through me, giving me extra energy. I wanted to shout, to cry out, to simply give up, but I couldn't bring myself to lay defeated. I was going to get out if it was the last this I did. It probably would be.

"_Cruci_—" I heard behind me as I was almost three feet from the bushes. The shout stopped abruptly, but I did not stop to look. I rushed into the underbrush, the branches drawing on my skin, tearing at my clothes. A vine caught on my ankle and sent me flying forward. This time, I arrested my fall and landed fully on my hands and knees. Every single wave of pain made me want to be sick. I simply didn't have the time as a wave of nausea washed over me.

My energy was spent. Wheezing, I flipped to my arse. At least in the trees I had a bit of cover. I kept my head low and simply waited. There was the sound of something approaching, but it didn't sound like the heavy footed advance of Carrow. My heart was racing, beating wildly. I didn't want to die.

In the moments as I waited, my muscles aching from exertion, I thought.

I had never expected anything to come of my life. True, I had been able to support myself. It seemed overly romantic of me to say that when I met Draco, the bare minimum changed, but it was the truth. Draco had served to alter my life, for the worse or for the better I could not say. I hoped that he was safe wherever he may have been. Closing my eyes, I knew that my consciousness was flying from me quickly. The loss of blood from my hand was surely causing more of my light headedness. My head lolled to the side as the rattling of leaves grew closer.

When a mass of white broke through the leaves of the underbrush, I thought perhaps I was hallucinating. Peacocks didn't just walk around Carlow. My heavy eyes widened at the pristine bird as it almost strode forward. I watched it as it seemed to look me over before taking a few steps toward me. I thought perhaps that it was some sort of sign that Draco was coming. I had never been one for divination, though the subject was interesting. My eyes began to droop closed once more as I watched it observe me.

There was a sharp pain in my ankle and my eyes flew open again. The bird looked at me strangely. Almost a smirk in its eyes. I glanced to my ankle where there were two punctures on either side.

The damn thing bit me!

"Bloody chicken!" I growled, raising an arm to bat the beast away.

It screeched at me, batting its wings irritably. I glared, huffing slightly. It was then that I noticed something very puzzling. The eyes were silver as opposed to the natural black color. My mind flew back to Malfoy Manor. The gray eyes of that peacock in the gardens of the Manor had the same eyes…Draco had the same eyes. His face flashed in my mind. I struggled to sit up. The bird continued to watch me, an almost smug expression on its face.

I really felt crazy when the question left my lips before I could stop it. "Draco?"

The bird's head cocked sideways. I sighed. There was nothing like losing your mind completely before taking a one way trip to the hereafter. Another sharp pain around my knee made me open my eyes again. "I swear to Merlin if you do that ag—"

"Good morning, Astoria."

Kneeling there with a smirk on his face was the one person I never expected to see again. "What the bloody he—"

"Animagus." He said, reaching out to lightly touch my face. I stared up at him. I had to be hallucinating. As if reading my thoughts, his head shook. "No, you're not imagining me."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Wouldn't expect _you_ to understand that quickly." He retorted, pulling a wand from his dark robes. I sighed as he muttered a healing spell over my legs, then my arms and face. Gently, he picked up my hand. "What the hell did you do? Break the window?" I grinned. "Honestly, right piece of work you are." He muttered the healing spell over my skin and watched as the cuts sealed shut.

Feeling a bit better, I leaned forward catching his hand with my previously injured one. "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked slightly irritated, rolling his eyes at my question. "What do you think I'm doing here? Having tea? Reading the Daily Prophet?" His eyes narrowed a bit. His voice lowered to a deep whisper. My eyes widened. "Stay still." He pressed over me, blocking nearly everything from my view. He was breathing heavily, his muscles tensed. His neck turned toward the right, toward the house. "When I move, run. Apparate to the Manor. Get to safety." I didn't respond.

"Malfoy, you are far too clever for your own good."

"I should think so, Crabbe." Draco drawled, one arm holding his wand aloft.

"You want to settle this? That doesn't look like the optimum dueling position. I daresay that the wench can handle herself." Crabbe said slowly, with a calculating air. I tensed, my hands automatically flattening against Draco's chest. He didn't turn to me, keeping his eyes on the threat.

"Astoria, run." His wand flew about as I struggled to my feet. I bolted away from the house, away from him, my heart racing. Spells and curses soared through the trees, sending sparks and limbs. Dodging a flash of green light, I staggered into a soft object. Hands wrapped around my upper arms. My lungs burned as I opened my eyes. Green eyes smiled down at me with a slightly amused glint. I recoiled, but his hands held tightly. Jerking to the right, I slammed my foot down on his instep.

"Damn it, Astoria!" Nott cursed, letting me go. I started to run off again, only to be blocked by my lanky attacker. "Listen to me!"

"Hell. No." I snarled, jumping when a jet of purple light hit the tree beside me.

Nott rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this-"

"What do you care?"

Nott's face became serious, all hints of humor disappearing instantly. I tensed. He never held that expression unless he was deadly. Behind me, I could hear shouting before I seized up, my muscles coiling. Worse than a Cruciatus Curse, the pain enveloped every nerve, every inch. I could feel my muscles ripping free of my bones. I screamed and began to writhe, trashing back and forth with no control of my motions. My body cried out for the pain to stop. I would die of the pain alone I was sure. Somewhere in a haze, I saw Nott's eyes widen in surprise and...and...fear? He jumped forward catching me before I fell to the ground. My screams caught in my throat. Every part twitched and drew. My breaths came in short ragged spurts. Tears filled my eyes.

"Astoria!" A shout in the distance.

"Nott, kill her! Kill her now!" I wasn't sure who it was, but somewhere in my swimming vision, I could see a wand being raised. Keeping my eyes on his face, I felt a pull at the edges of my mouth. A slight smile, but I had no idea why. Tears were freely streaming down my face. The pain was still ripping through every fiber of my being. I was staring Death in the mask, but I could accept it. If it would release from the pain, I could take it. If the pain would-

"Do it!"

Those emerald eyes glanced at me as he readied his wand. I continued to writhe, to scream without making a sound. I could feel Death approaching-

"ASTORIA!" Desperation. Draco.

"_Avada Kadavra_!"


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Sound

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** **Sound**

There are times when the world around ceases to exist. Those times are few and far between. It is the event in which all thoughts end and there is only you in a large empty space. You feel invariably alone, surrounded by a world that is full of haze. I had never experienced death, but I had always guessed it would be something like that. The feeling of floating, of being free from the bonds of a human body, of the material world.

I didn't experience a bit of that.

My eyes flew open to see him standing above me, his arm still outstretched and his face void of all emotions. Chills ran down my spine as I turned my head to see Amycus Carrow dead at his feet. The man's eyes were still open with shock. The film of death shrouded them. Shaking, I pushed myself up. Every single muscle in my arms and shoulders screamed for me to remain lying on the Nott just stood still, almost as if, should he move, he would break. Toward the edge of the forest, I heard shouts. Something was happening over on that edge of reality.

After a few long moments, Nott spoke. His tone was apathetic. "Will you listen now?"

I bit my lip, waiting.

He sighed, drawing his hand over his hair. His eyes turned down toward me. I glared back, not yeilding.

"Nott? Are you alright in there?" A voice I did not recognize called from the wood's edge.

Nott nodded though the person could surely not see him. "I'm fine. I have Astoria Greengrass. She is shaken, but appears to be in good health." Taking out his wand, I tensed. He waited patiently, glancing back over his shoulder. "I suppose you have the right to distrust me."

"Distust? That's putting it lightly." I hissed as he tapped his wand on my head. A feeling of peace swept over me, washing down over my hair, through my sore muscles and into my bones. I felt rejuvenated, but that didn't serve to aid my bad mood.

"It's a spell version of Pepper-Up potion. It won't last long, but long enough to get a statement and get you home." I raised a brow as he leaned forward to sweep his arms beneath my shoulders and knees. "Do shut up before you start protesting. You lost a lot of blood with that foolhardy escape attempt. If you had simply waited five minutes…" He didn't finish his thought as we broke through the trees and into the manicured gardens of Pucey Manor. I glanced this way and that, taking in the bustling sight.

Toward the terrace where I had escaped stood Evleen, Tiernan, and Laura. They seemed to be dirtied, disheveled, but otherwise in good health as they discussed in hushed tones with a tall olive skinned man. My eyes traveled to thin body that lay on the ground between the terrace and where we stood. I could recognize Crabbe's dirty blonde hair though blood was matted through it. He was lying face down, but I knew for certain. My sister was nowhere in sight. I assumed that she was still alive, though I couldn't really bring myself to care all that much.

Finally, my eyes found Draco as he sat on a cement bench. Behind him, a hole had been blasted through a thick row of white roses. I felt my breathing catch in my throat while my eyes washed over him.

He was a blood-spattered mess. His hair was red from the amount of crimson pouring from a deep gash just above his left ear. I don't know why I was so worried, but I wanted to run over and make sure that he was well enough. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he glanced up, sliding his right hand over his face as he stood. Brushing off an approaching Healer, he began to stride toward us, a malicious glint in his eyes as he reached for his wand.

Nott stopped. I glanced up with an expression of 'put me the hell down' before he gently shook his head. I felt his grip on my knees and shoulders tighten a bit. Draco looked ready to kill and by the looks of Vincent Crabbe Senior, he meant it. "Draco, calm down."

Whipping his wand around to a dueling position, I felt Nott's muscles tense. "Put her down."

"She's weak and obviously needs medical attent-"

"She'll be seen to, as soon as you put her down." Draco bit out, inching forward.

I turned to look at Nott. "Set me down. Now."

Nott's eyes swiveled to look down at me. A strange expression floated over his them before he leant down, settling my feet on the ground. I stood awkwardly, my legs tingling. He took a quick step back. My legs gave way. They nearly folded underneath me before I felt an arm snake its way around my midsection, holding me up.

Draco kept his right arm at the ready. Around us, I noticed that all conversations had ceased and now the entire of the Auror squad was watching the exchange with calm, curious expressions. "What are you playing at, Nott?"

Nott sighed slightly, shrugging. "It's a bit complicated, mate."

I could imagine Draco's eyes flashing. "Enlighten me. I'm daresay I can keep up."

At that moment, a cough interrupted the tense air between us. "Inside may be best. We need to get statements." It was a thick Russian voice with a deep baritone timbre. My eyes darted to Demidov as he placed a hand on Nott's shoulder which was shrugged off with a glare. With a final glance in our direction, he walked away, following after Demidov. I thought he looked a bit defeated with the way his shoulders slouched.

I began to follow as well only to find that my waist was still being held. I froze, looking back over my shoulder at the man clutching me. His bloodied fingers held onto the fabric of my robe. Gently, I slid my fingers over his. "You came."

He didn't respond. Instead, he placed his face in the crook of my neck. I kept very still, not wanting the moment to end. I loved being held like this, just simply to be in his arms. I knew that I loved him. That, I could understand, but nothing had ever felt so good. Draco breathed me in before muttering into my skin. "I thought I had lost you."

My stomach felt as if it were being set upon by any numerous kind of havoc wreaking creatures. Gently, and keeping a firm hold on my hand, he turned me around. We were molded to each other, my chest against his, my pelvis against his pelvis. Everything felt so perfect in that moment. Around us were dead bodies being levitated away, blood was still dripping from his wounds, but none of that mattered. The great Draco Malfoy had apparently lost all sense of pride for in the next moment, his lips met mine.

My eyes closed automatically as he pressed me against him. Considering the length of most of our other kisses, this one was short. Simple yet romantic in a way that anyone sane would not understand.

"Can you imagine the repercussions if I didn't show affection," he spat the word out like a curse, "to my ruddy girlfriend?"

Laughter bubbled up in me as we turned to walk toward the house. "Yes, because we both know that would harm your already pristine reputation."

Perhaps I really am dense. It would explain a lot. One thing it would explain would be my confusion as to how Theodore Nott expected us, me, to _understand_. When I tried to break things down, such as the fact that he had lied to me for months, he denied it. What really did me in was the fact that he was not a double agent. He was a bloody _triple_ agent. Pulling the hood over everyone's eyes until he got the outcome he wanted.

The master manipulator.

And I had been his prey. We all had to some extent.

"So, let me get this straight." I muttered, taking a sip of the now cooled coffee. "You were first contacted by Pucey, with whom you worked for months orchestrating the entire breakout. It was planned for nearly six months prior. After the completion of the plan, you went into sleeper mode. At that time, you befriended me. When the breakout occurred, you at once regretted it and snitched to the Ministry. Thus began your double agent role." Nott nodded looking at me as if I were a five year old. I set the mug on the table, glancing to Draco. His arms were crossed over his chest as he listened, absorbing every detail. "Not only did you spy on us for the Ministry, but also for the crazed lunatics, all the while feeding us information."

"Tad creative, isn't it?"

"It's mental." Draco nodded. "Three sides? Why didn't you add Scarhead in there and make it a bloody party!"

"He was invited, but it seems that Potter isn't the partying type." Nott responded just as quickly. I suppressed a betraying smirk.

I really didn't know what to think. Nott was going to Azkaban. That much was for certain. There would be no way he could get away with the murder of that— "Considering that I didn't kill anyone, save for Carrow, I think my plan worked quite well."

"Wait, what about—"

Nott seemed to realize what I was about to ask and cut me off. "I used a nonverbal spell to 'kill' the Mole within the Ministry. The man is very much alive and is actually standing just outside if Draco would like to confirm. He's been on holiday with his family in Germany giving me the perfect cover I needed. I couldn't very well break cover simply because you got—"

Demidov stepped into the parlor, his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "Nott, Potter would like a quick word before you head out. These two are free to go." He nodded his head toward Draco and I before backing out.

Draco was coiling beside me, drinking all of the new information in with little expression. I could feel by the way his muscles tightened that it would be only moments before he— "What was your bloody aim, Nott? Even now, you are talking in circles. Was it money? Power? Prestige?"

"Jealousy." Nott supplied, standing. Draco jerked in surprise. "Power. Revenge. Hate. Love. Want. Need." His eyes roamed the room, looking anywhere but in our direction. I felt slightly nervous though I couldn't pinpoint why. "You know me, Draco. There is a reason for everything I do. Every move that I make is carefully thought out, planned." His eyes finally settled on me. "I originally did it because of a blood debt to Pucey's father, Pascal. He saved my father once during the war. The debt was passed to me with his death. When I realized what I had done, the danger it posed to someone I cared for deeply, I went to the Ministry." Slowly, he moved toward the double doors leading out of the Pucey study. He stopped just beside the door, turning about to face us.

Draco tensed.

"Don't worry so much, Draco. I won't steal from you. I have no desire to. _I _am content with what I have. Are you?" With his slightly cryptic message said, Nott left, closing the door quietly behind.

We sat in silence, a tense air between us. I never thought that my trust would be shattered by one of the men that I trusted most. It was a cruel twist of fate and yet, I somehow felt that we were finally privileged to Nott's true personality. Shaking my head, I turned to Draco's stern face. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Just as I began to stand, I felt his fingers wrap around my right hand. I paused, slowly sitting back down.

His face was hard as stone before the mask melted into disbelief. "He outsmarted all of us."

I didn't respond.

"He was my bloody best mate!" The frustrated tone made me cringe. "Bastard."

Squeezing his hand, I leaned forward a bit, bringing my other hand to brush the fringe of red-tinted bangs from his forehead. His gray eyes turned to me. "Let's go home, Draco."

Another loud crash echoed throughout the halls. I winced, turning to Lady Malfoy. She shrugged slightly, shaking her head warily. Within the past thirty minutes, the time it had been since we had returned, Draco had ransacked nearly three rooms. I, however, didn't feel the need stop him. I felt as if I wanted to break something myself. Perhaps Nott's nose would be the choice thing to break, but that was far out of reach. A glass of wine did something to ease my nerves, but did nothing to help the pain.

Upon arrival, Draco had taken off up the staircase leaving me standing alone in the front door.

"This is simply how he copes."

"Yes, it appears that way." I nodded.

"Something you must learn to deal with, my dear." Narcissa smiled slightly, bringing her hand thoughtfully to her chin.

I jerked my head up, staring at her with wide eyes. Her implication was obvious. Shaking my head all the more violently, I stood. "I think perhaps it is time I prevent him from completely destroying the second level."

"Good luck." She sighed watching me walk out of the room. It felt so reminiscent of the first time I had walked up those stairs. Once again, I was going to calm down an out-of-control Draconis Malfoy.

Drawing closer to the large wooden door of Theo Nott's old room, I pulled out my recovered wand. Regardless of my affection for the man within, in the state he was in, he was dangerous. "Alohamora." I whispered to the lock. It unlatched easily with a click. "Draco? Do you feel like calming any time soon?" A crash of what sounded to be a lamp was my reply. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Honestly, I am just as upset as you are! I thought of him as my brother!"

"So did I!" Came his angry growl.

Growing impatient, I whipped my wand ahead of me, slinging the door open. Draco stood on the other side of the bed, his eyes almost glowing with rage. I noted that his wand lay on the bed while the various wood-works and décor items were strewn across the room. Sighing, I brushed my hand through my hair. "Wouldn't you feel a bit refreshed if you got that blood and grime cleaned away?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he just continued to stare at me, deep in thought. It was as if he was entranced by my every move. Slowly, I moved toward him, my wand falling to my side. He kept his eyes on mine as I walked toward the chest of drawers at the far end of the room. Turning my back to him, I looked up at the picture on the wall. It was the same house as before, the villa that was painted in his room, the only difference being that this one was a nightscape. As I stared up at the brushstrokes, I felt warm arms wrap around my torso. He was breathing hard, more than likely from the physical exertion of nearly destroying a whole room. His lips didn't meet my skin, nor did his touch become sexual. We simply stood, his forehead on my shoulder, his arms holding me tightly. I rested my hands on his as they clasped above my navel. My eyes drifted shut.

Images and flashes of memories flickered in my mind's eye. The bar, Nott, the dinner party, his smile…that mask that hid the truth of his treachery. I wouldn't allow tears to come to my eyes. Instead, I leaned my head back defiantly, my head resting on the crook of Draco's shoulder.

"I swear if you ever do anything like that to me again, I will kill you myself." Draco muttered after a few minutes. He heaved a heavy breath, seemingly building up the nerve. I beat him to the punch.

"Dually noted." I agreed, opening my eyes. "I would assume that you got my message?"

"I did." Before I could respond, he pulled his head up and whispered in my ear. "I would say that our relationship is fairly sound, wouldn't you?"

Smirking, I felt a bit of laughter welling up within me. "If by sound you mean the incessant whining and constant verbal spars, I suppose that you could, indeed, call our relationship a sound one."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Heels

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Heels**

"So, explain to me exactly what Malfoy said." Laura repeated for what must have been the fortieth time. One would think she would pick up on the fact that I was ignoring her. Her unremitting barrage of questions only served to add more stress on my already disintegrating patience. Grabbing the item in her hands, I stomped back into the small bathroom of my flat. "He said?"

"That I was to meet him outside of the shop at five o'clock sharp and that if I was late he would hex me into the next century." I hissed, pulling the green fabric over my head. I quickly pulled the zipper up and straightened the dress accordingly. With a quick wave of my wand, my previous wild, stingy hair fell straight onto my shoulders. Thank you Leo Tatting who set about teaching me that spell!

I heard Laura gasp slightly. "It is currently four fifty-seven."

"Damn." I muttered, throwing my wallet and wand into my bag. "I'm sorry to cut our time short, Laura. He just—"

"Doesn't listen when you say 'I have something I am already doing?'" I grimaced in response, pulling my shoes on as I hopped toward the door. "Yes, sure, whatever. Go on your date, by all means. You know this can be done any time." She waved me off and smiled. "I'll lock up. You go on with your…whatever it is you call yourselves."

I bolted out the door at four fifty-nine. Refusing to run, I walked quickly toward my destination. In the three months that had passed since the events at Pucey Manor, peace had returned. Well whatever 'peace' there was when being so close to Draconis Malfoy. I began living once more at my flat, bringing Draco nearly to his knees. In all that time, we had been at a stalemate in a battle of wills. While I had been neither here nor there on the publicity surrounding our relationship, he had been completely gung-ho, ready to throw the words around to the press. 'Better publicity' he said. 'It will help the family name' he argued.

I didn't care one way or another though I will admit, being human and a woman made me want the requisite date. This, he had neglected. I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of a romantic bone in body or the way he seemed driven by his lower anatomy. Either way, in the three months, we had not been on a single date. Snogging secessions? Sure. Very near _other _things? Maybe. Date? Absolutely and utterly a complete and resounding 'no'.

"You're late, Greengrass." Draco huffed, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how rude that is?"

I glared, coming to a stop beside him. "Probably about as rude as floo-calling during a _known_ meeting between women when you know that wedding plans are being discussed."

"Is it my fault that you didn't tell me that the _mouse_ is getting married?" He asked, shrugging. Gently, he placed my hand on his arm as we began to walk down the alley, ignoring the bustle of human traffic about us. "Not that I would have cared."

"Thus why I neglected to tell you." I responded. We slowly proceeded on, a comfortable silence between us. I would have preferred his company to that of the stressed bride-to-be any day. I simply wasn't cut out for weddings and more than once, I had recommended she elope. She knew of my hate for weddings before she had recruited me as one of her 'helping friends' as she didn't want bridesmaids. I could only shake my head at her antics. Less work for me, I suppose, therefore I did nothing to argue it.

"My Mother has told me that I am most likely making you unhappy with my 'constantly self-centered attitude'." Turning my head sharply, I felt a smirk pulling at my lips. Narcissa Malfoy was a blessing, she was! "She said that women are to be treated as flowers." He snorted slightly and turned to me with a grin. "I told her that you aren't a flower." An almost full smile broke on his face. "You're a viper." Laughing lightly, I shook my head. "That aside, all snakes need to be fed and I know that you think I have not one single ounce of romance in my body."

"Less than that."

He narrowed his eyes. "It is an insult to any gentleman to be deemed unromantic."

"I insult you every day. What's the difference?"

Draco stopped suddenly, pulling me to stop with him. We were off to the side, hidden in a dark crook in the alley. People rushed by us, back and forth through the shops. I took this moment to drink him in. His face was fuller, having been released of the stress from months ago, his features had become more healthy and handsome. His cloak was of the finest velvet, his gloves and shoes of the finest leather. He wore a dark charcoal business suit under his robe. When my eyes reached his face again, his eyebrow was raised. "I realized that I am very attractive, Astoria, but I do believe that _bovine mating season_ as passed."

Rolling my eyes, I made an unbelieving sound in the back of my throat. "If that were true, would you stop staring at my chest? If you continue, I am very sure you will be extremely embarrassed right here. Either by my physical assult or your...lack of control."

He shook his head. "I'm never embarrassed. That aside, the difference is the fact that men of society and good blood are trained in tactics of wooing. The fact that you think me of the uninspired sort makes me realize how little you truly know of me. Do you forget I had Parkinson, Bulstrode and numerous other ladies on their knees?" I raised my eyebrows. He smirked at his double meaning.

I laughed outright, earning some strange looks from passers-by. "Oh, do impress me, Draco! Let us see these glorious '_wooing techniques'_first hand!" Crossing my arms over my chest, I felt a cold chill run down my spine at the spark in his eyes. His hand shot out to grasp my arm before I felt the feeling of being pulled down a drain by my navel. Portkey.

Stumbling backward, I breathed heavily. "Draco Malfoy, if you ever do that again—"

He waved me off mutter something of 'yes, yes'. I glared toward him as he helped me to stand upright again. Around us, the room was dark and unlit. I could feel the firmness of a stone floor and the dankness of something close to a basement. Lighting his wand, Draco led me to the stairs, holding his wand out in front for visibility.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, I glanced around at the surrounding hall. The white walls were stucco and held many different paintings, each of a person obviously related to the Malfoy line. The moving portraits conversed in secretive tones until we arrived at the largest portrait of them all. Blinking rapidly, I thought it impossible, but sitting within the frame was a white haired man that I recognized immediately.

"Draco, I fear you are too much like your Mother." Lucius Malfoy said with a slight smirk. "She would have loved something like this."

Draco nodded slightly, his own grin mirroring that of his father's. "So she said. Father, I would like to introduce Astoria Greengrass." He motioned to me slightly. "She is…important to me."

"Well you certainly would not bring her here if she weren't." Lord Malfoy's gray eyes looked down upon me with a slightly raised chin. He observed my stance, my hair, my face before nodding slightly. "Gregor's daughter?" I nodded. "Good blood, that. Draco's told me about you in great detail, Miss Greengrass."

I nodded my gratitude, still a bit shocked that I was speaking with the recently deceased man. Before I could say anything inquiring, the tall man stood from his upholstered seat and walked around, a hand dragging along the leather. "Draco, I am going back to my Manor portrait. Do behave yourself." Draco nodded and began to tug my hand to pull me down the hall. I saw Lucius Malfoy disappear into the darkness behind his chair. The last bit I saw was the swish of his cloak.

"How?" I asked as we rounded a corner opening up into a wide room. Draco led me forward, not bothering to turn around.

"I discovered the hidden portrait not a week ago in the catacombs of the Manor. All members of the Malfoy family are to have portraits made. Of course, with all of the events of late, I had been distracted from tracking the work down." We walked through a set of double doors and out onto an open terrace. I gasped at the landscape. Two hills greeted my eyes, the sun setting to the far right casting a glow about the window like opening between the columns. I walked forward, distracted from my previous interest. Bits of trees covered the grounds and into the distance. Directly below I could see a table and two chairs lit by candle light. Shocked I turned to see Draco's pleased expression. "Welcome to the Malfoy villa."

It felt so strange to be free to do such things, to feel complete happiness for the first time in a long while. I turned to smile at him with as much warm as I felt. He was no good at things like this. The rumors of his appeal had outdone him, until now. My heart was beating so rapidly that I felt my cheeks heating up. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed." He began to allow his smirk to become a full smile. His hand slid over mine on the sill. "I've never been one for this sort of thing and you are damn difficult to please."

I snorted slightly, allowing him to lead me down the outside staircase running along the side of the house. I felt shocked, happy, so many different emotions at once. It was like something out of a fairy tale, something that I thought couldn't possibly exist. The cares of the world were fading into that moment, into him.

Love. I never expected it, never thought I would have it, and never wanted to let it go.

"If I had known that this would shut that trap of yours, I would have tried my hand at romance months ago." Gently, he pulled the wrought iron chair from under the edge of the table. "The quiet is peaceful every now and then."

"And you are ruining it with that mouth of yours…" I replied snidely, shaking my head as I sat. He moved around the table, the fingertips of his right hand sliding across the white fabric that lay over the table. I looked him up and down, taking in his lean form. He sat on the other side, his eyes trailing over the table to my chest up my neck to my eyes. "Nice to see your priorities."

His shoulders rose. "It is simply part of the male persona."

"Ruled foremost by your lower brain. Perhaps you could give _that_ a break and employ the more informed part of your 'persona'?" I felt a grin spread over my face when he started to laugh.

His laugh was no different than any other. Lower than Zabini's, higher than Nott— My thoughts froze when a pair of green eyes flashed in my mind.

Nott.

Theo.

I hadn't seen him in nearly three months. The rumors from the parlors of Purebloods across Britain said that he had joined the Aurors seeing that Adrian and Daphne were still loose. Thus far, the authorities had once more proven useless in tracking down those two nutters though they had proven less threatening than their dead counterparts. Nott had not attempted contact, nor had I. Both of us too prideful to do anything of the sort.

Draco was far worse. He borderline _hated_ Theo. When the man was mentioned, be it in passing or otherwise, Draco would throw one of his tantrums. And I do say: a tantrum, for it is the best description of his clam-like behavior. He would refuse contact from the outside world, placing a cold and indifferent mask to hide his disappointment in his best mate.

What I think bothered the man before me more than anything was the fact that his trust was shattered, the trust that he had gained over the period of several years was broken in an instant—

"—ria, you're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

I jerkedto attention finding that he held a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him momentarily as he leant forward before snapping. Next to the table appeared a small house elf weighed down by a large tray of wine in two glasses. I glanced at Draco momentarily before taking the glass of wine off. I waited for Draco to take his.

"What did you say?" I tried. He shook his head slightly, bringing his glass up in a toast.

"To me—" I snorted a laugh. He couldn't be serious. "Since I was lucky enough to wake up in that sty you call a flat. To you—" I shook my head with a smile. "Since you were lucky enough to lay eyes on me in the first place." He also began to laugh. "And to the name of Malfoy." I rose my glass slightly before taking a small sip of the red wine.

"You make quite the toast." I said, placing the glass to the white linen.

Draco nodded. "You should see me in bed."

I laughed. "Been there, done that."

"Done that? When? And where was I?" He argued back, shaking his head. "I'm sure I would remember, unless, of course, you got me drunk off my arse first. That, I am sure, is how you could achieve getting me bedded."

Shrugging, I looked out over the landscape. "Guilty as charged. You're so pliable when under the influence. You simply wouldn't say no." I turned back to him with a serious expression. "How could I pass up such an opportunity?"

"Have you no honor?"

"None."

"Shame, that, honor may have prevented what I had planned for you this evening."

"If, by that, you mean a quail breast and asparagus, I would have to say that I thought you a bit better at the art of seducing." Neither of us spoke, observing over the table to see who might crack first. The house elf arrived moments into the virtual glaring contest to deliver our entrees meeting my laughter when the main course appeared as I had predicted: quail and asparagus. "Have you no imagination?"

Draco made an indignant sound in the back of his throat. "I made an_ illegal _portkey to get you here, made sure that everything was just right, even made sure to have the whole house ready for our arrival and you say that I have no imagination! You are _much_ too difficult to please."

"This coming from _you _of all people." I retorted, throwing the words right back in his face. We continued thus for some time until the desserts arrived. I stared at the cheesecake before looking back up at the man across from me. "How did—'

"I have my sources." He said cryptically as he motioned toward the slice. "Never pictured you as the desert type in all honesty."

"Typically, I don't like desserts. Cheesecake being the only exception." My mind drifted to the last time I had cheesecake. My eyes unfocused slightly while my mind wandered unconsciously. Green eyes flashed in my mind again as I thought back to that day.

_"He's bloody irritating." I growled, stabbing the cake with my fork. It was fairly obvious who I had been referring to._

_Nott rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Tell me something I don't know. He's been my best mate for year-"_

"Don't think about him!" Draco hissed over the table. I snapped back into reality, into the present. I blinked to see Draco's face filled with several emotions: rage, irritation, and sadness. I frowned, shaking my head. I couldn't believe I had allowed my mind to slip so. "He's gone, Astoria. Let him go."

"I have." I answered automatically.

Slowly, he stood, bringing himself up to stand straight and tall. I kept my seat, seeing the glint in his eyes. I knew that shine. His jaw set with determination. His fingers drew along the table cloth before sliding up my arm. I shivered at the touch. I wanted to speak, but I found that all my words were long gone. He slid one arm around my shoulders, winding down around my waist, splaying his fingers over my lower abdomen. His face cradled into my neck. "Don't think about it tonight." He muttered, his other hand sliding down my arm to grip my hand. "Not tonight."

Allowing all thoughts of my still-free sister and brother-in-law, of Theo Nott, of the world to slip from my mind, I turned slightly to catch his lips with my own. I turned my body into his arms, letting go of simply everything, giving in to the feelings that were welling up within me. Gently, he pulled me to stand, his hands roaming. One was in my hair. The other was caressing my hip, rubbing the curve there. I ran my hands along his chest, up his neck to his face. Lights were flashing in my mind.

This was it.

I could feel it in my very bones.

My senses were doubled. I could hear, feel, taste, smell everything. I could hear the small 'epp' that the house elf made in shock before the ultimate 'pop' of her depart. I could feel the heat of the man before me. I could taste the tart of the wine mingled with the sweetness of the cake. I could smell him…

I felt him smirk into the kiss, obviously having an idea. His mouth vanished the next instant, an arm coming under my knees and the other cradling my shoulders. "I can't help it." He murmured huskily, carrying me toward the door inside. I tried to keep my heart from jumping into my throat, but my efforts did little to stem the speeding beats. He moved more fluidly than I had ever seen, carrying me effortlessly up the stairs.

When we arrived to the beautiful bedroom, the bed lurking in the middle, the symbol for all it stood for standing out like a bright light. I knew what was coming. We had been hurling toward it for months, unstoppable. I stared at the white sheets. Draco started forward to place me gently upon them. One knee slid between my own, pushing my legs apart as either of his hands pushed into the bed beside my head. My eyes were focused yet unfocused, seeing only the gray in front of me.

His lower body pressed into my own. We fit perfectly. His lips roamed my chest, shoulders, neck and eventually he made his way back to my lips. Once there, I felt him smirk, one of his hands disappearing to his left. "Astoria," he breathed, lifting his face away from my own.

I was panting, watching him closely. Something was coming. Something I wasn't sure if I was ready for. I could tell by the almost mischievous yet somber glint in those silver orbs. "Something you want to say…" I whispered slowly. Leaning up to kiss his shoulder. He shivered a bit in my arms.

"I—" He began, pulling a small black box from his side. I wondered when he had conjured such an item. Instantly, I stopped breathing. He looked as if he had just conquered the world, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I want your han—"

"Draco!" A voice bellowed breaking whatever spell had been cast between us. We both stopped, frozen in place by the sound. Draco stared at me momentarily, confusion sweeping over his face. I shook my head, showing that I, too, was bewildered. Then it came again with more anger and anguish. "DRACO!" He slithered off of me quicker than I had time to sit up. Both of us moved in tandem toward the sound, running down the hallway like the Dark Lord himself was on our heels.

He might as well have been.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Punishment

Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters.

**Dose of Your Own**

**By:** OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Punishment**

Draco skidded to a stop in front of me just in before his father's portrait. I slowed to stop just beside him, staring up at the panicked face of Lucius Malfoy. His white hair was wild, whipping this way and that like albino snakes, lashing out. His ice eyes were frantic as he barreled forward. "Go back to the Manor, son! Now!" He threw his cane up, catching it in the air. "Move, quickly! There's not much time."

"Father, what in —"

"Go! Now!" Lucius Malfoy disappeared into the shadows of his portrait. I stared at where he had been. What was happening? What could it possibly be now?

Before I had a moment to even think of the possibilities, Draco took hold of my hand as he spun to the left, running so fast that I could barely keep up. Stopping at a large wooden door, he flung his wand to propel it open, dragging me down with him into the stale darkness. He moved deftly, his senses obviously heightened by the urgency. "I don't know what's happening." He hissed, letting go of my hand. His wand pointed at a cork to a wine bottle. "We'll have to continue this later. Do you have your wand?"

I nodded.

"Take it out. _Portus._" His eyes turned back to me before he frowned, the light of life that had been in place all evening, snuffed out instantly. "Your hand, Astoria." I grabbed his hand and clasped the other over the cork. My heart sped up as the familiar pulling feeling of a portkey began to take over my senses.

Peace. It was unachievable, an unattainable goal. I had been foolish to have been lulled into a sense of stillness and calm. At once, those dormant feelings of adrenaline roared to life in the seconds of thought between Malfoy villa and Malfoy Manor. I was scared. I could easily admit to that. Terrified of what I would find upon arriving. Thinking of this, I tightened my grip on reality, Draco's warm hand.

I landed hard, but still upright. Before I could even get my bearings, Draco took off toward the open front door. I raised my wand, ignoring the shaking of my arm as I walked quickly forward.

"Mother?" I heard the call as it echoed through my heart and mind. I stepped into the entrance hall, my heels clacking on the marble. The desk that sat to the side of the parlor door was overturned, one leg missing. I felt panic sweeping through every nerve of my body. "Astoria!" I stopped momentarily, but overcame my momentary shock to run toward the back of the house. I knew that something was horribly wrong by the anguish in Draco's yell.

Upon arriving in the conservatory, I first noticed Draco on the floor, holding Narcissa in his arms. He was rocking back and forth, cradling her to his chest. I thought she looked paler than she usually did. I began forward only to find myself frozen at the sight that caught in my peripheral vision.

A lone figure standing in the other doorway, the way that lead to the back lawn. My head snapped around.

My blue eyes found green.

He was bloody. A deep gash in his abdomen was bleeding profusely causing me to move forward on instinct yet at the same instant, I raised my wand. His half-closed eyes rolled. It was hard to tell, but I could. In a quick movement, he threw his wand toward the ground at my feet, catching Draco's attention.

"What the_ hell _did you do?" Draco yelled, raising his own wand. I stepped between them.

I couldn't say why I did it, but I had moved before I thought the action through. My back was to the blond on the floor, his wand still pointing. Nott shook his head slightly before he began to fall forward, losing his weak grip on the door jamb. Once again, my body moved of its own accord, catching the man in my arms. Blood marred my dress, flowing over my arms and legs. I turned him over, muttering a quick healing spell. The wound did not heal. The skin closed in a few select places, but the red continued to seep out. Nott's hand came out of nowhere to run a bloodied finger along my cheek. "She's a—alive." He heaved a rattling breath. I felt like crying, like pulling my hair out. "I gave chase as—as long as I could." His palm flattened against my face. "Mungo's. Aurors." He was fighting to remain conscious as I felt and heard movement behind me.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Blaise, Saint Mungo's!" I heard Draco say somewhere in the back of my mind. I kept my eyes on Theo's face. His lips moved as he continued to speak, but I could hear nothing. His body became limp. My panic became doubled.

"Nott! Nott!" I whispered with growing urgency. "Nott! Theo! Wake up!" Davis came up beside me, her wand waving over his body. She looked at a red smoke for a moment before a look of relief came over her features.

"He's unconscious. _Mobilicorpus." _Her voice held authority. Nott's body floated into the air, remaining stationary. I turned my eyes up to her to see her jaw set with determination. Her eyes were not focused on me, but now on Narcissa Malfoy. "It is a simple diagnosis spell. Try: _terminatio_." I turned to watch Draco wave his wand over his mother. Tracey's eyes moved over the blue smoke. "She's very much alive. Unconscious, but alive. We need to get them both to Saint Mungo's." Draco didn't look up, his eyes remained on his mother's unconscious face.

"Draco!" I said in almost a whisper. His head snapped up. I felt a wave of some odd emotion. It felt something akin to sadness, perhaps desperation. I tried to calm him with my eyes and to some extent, my efforts seemed to work. He gently laid his mother down, coming up to his full height.

"_Mobilicorpus._" Narcissa Malfoy floated into the air. Her beautiful hair wrapping about her.

I watched momentarily as the two bodies drifted out of the conservatory. Nott soared past me as I crawled to my knees, my entire body shaking. The rational, albeit cold, part of me wanted to leave him to suffer for all that he had done. I contemplated the idea briefly, but only that. I moved automatically, standing with aching muscles. I followed like a zombie, my arms and legs moving in tandem. They made their way to the fireplace. I fell behind, unable to keep up with their speed. Arriving a second later, Blaise tossed floo powder in hurriedly, helping to carry Nott into the flames. "Saint Mungo's!" They disappeared leaving just Draco, Narcissa and I.

Draco turned his eyes to me as he pulled his mother into his arms. Her head lolled to the side. Something in his eyes made me want to cry out. Desperation. Fear. Despair. He stepped into the fireplace, his features set. "I'm going to kill him." With that he threw the powder down, muttered the words and disappeared, leaving me alone.

"_She's a—alive." _

"_I gave chase as—as long as I could." _

"_Mungo's. Aurors."_

Taking the floo powder in my hand, I could feel the grainy substance on my palm. My heart nearly jumping out of my chest, I threw the powder down. "The Ministry of Magic."

A plan may have been nice. Perhaps a second thought would have been preferred. Alas, my judgment had been skewed by something I had deemed 'caring too much'. I cared far too much for the man called Theodore Nott. He might as well have been named 'traitor'. I couldn't understand what I was doing as I threw open the door to Mikhail Demidov's office.

His head snapped up from paperwork. "Miss Greengrass to what—"

"What was Nott doing at Malfoy Manor?" I growled, slamming my hands on the desk.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are—"

"Narcissa Malfoy and Nott are at Saint Mungo's right now and you tell me that the Ministry didn't have a hand in this?" I leaned forward. "Nott works for you, right? So, tell me. What were you planning?"

Demidov's eyes grew wide as I went on until he was on his feet, moving toward the door, without a word to me. Slamming his hand on every door as he passed it, I followed behind, determined to not let the man out of my sight. I nearly stepped on his heels as we traveled down a familiar dark hallway. We were heading for the training area. "Is Nott in critical condition?"

"I wouldn't know. I came here directly." I hissed, watching as a number of Aurors filed in. Among them I noted the lanky frame of Harry Potter. I turned my glare to Demidov. "What is your—"

"There has been a sighting of Adrian Pucey and Daphne Pucey in Wiltshire. I want a detail doing a search from Malmesbury to Salisbury." Four men took off at those words. I felt entirely confused. "I want two Aurors sent to the target home. It is obvious that once again Mr. Nott has gotten in over his head." He pointed out two Aurors standing side by side. "Garner, Hall get yourselves to Saint Mungo's. I want an owl on both Lady Malfoy and Nott's conditions by twenty-two hundred hours." He crossed his burly arms. "What are the rest of you standing around for? We need to find these two. They've attacked one of our own. You will do your best to take out the targets. Is that clear?" With a shout, the other Aurors departed leaving only two behind. I watched, with somewhat wide eyes, as Potter and who I assumed to be Ronald Weasley walked up toward us.

Potter was the first to speak. "Nott was on guard."

"I am aware." Demidov stated, his eyes darting to me.

"I wonder how it is they got around him."

"Potter, you know as well as I do that Nott would no sooner let harm come to Narcissa Malfoy than he would any of the others he has deemed worthy of his protection." Demidov bit out, obviously growing irritated. "My only question would be: how? He should have known an attack was coming. The guard was due to change at midnight regardless."

"Hold on," I spoke up, looking between the two men. "Guard?"

Demidov seemed to deflate, as if he knew my demeanor well enough to get a good ringing for what he was about to say. I waited, almost tapping my foot in impatience. "The Ministry has been guarding the Malfoys and yourself since the attack and ultimate escape of the Puceys. There has been evidence that they are trying to complete the ultimate object of their obsession."

"To kill Narcissa Malfoy." I muttered, nodding my head.

Both Potter and Demidov nodded as well, Weasley was staring at me as if I had a blast-ended skrewt coming out of my ear. Potter leaned onto one leg, his hands coming to his hips. "But it seems as if these two are smoother in their actions. They don't want to draw any more attention to themselves. This, of course, goes against the previous workings of Crabbe, Jamison, and the Carrows."

"Because of this, it seems there is a smaller risk to the larger population. This is operating more as a 'hit' than a simple attack."

"Neither of them is skilled enough to pull anything of that sort off. My sister gets drunk and falls down the stairs. Pucey is—"

"Far more skilled than he chooses to let on. The man must have quite the skilled mind. He graduated near the top of his class, has charm, and also has the support of numerous pureblood clans. You should end your denial, Miss Greengrass. It will not do you any good." I leveled a hard glare in Demidov's direction. "That aside. I would like you, Mister Potter, perhaps you as well, Mister Weasley, to make your way to the Pucey residence. Do what investigating you can. I want a report by twenty-three hundred hours." The two nodded before turning away from us. I snorted slightly when Weasley turned his head about with a confused look in my direction. "Miss Greengrass, I think it best that you get to Saint Mungo's."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "I will, but answer me this: just how did you get so much power, Demidov?"

"Being the head of the Auror department does that, Miss Greengrass."

Smirking slightly, he motioned toward the door. "I would get back to Mister Malfoy. If I had my guess, you came here without telling him." I laughed a bit and began moving away. "I would prefer to keep you from blackmailing me again."

"Blackmail is the way the world goes 'round."

I could have sworn that had I shown my face one second later, Theodore Nott would have been the end of his bloodline. Stepping into the small room, I felt my pulse leap. Draco was holding his wand over the barely conscious man in the bed. I gasped despite myself. "Draco, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" His head snapped around, his wand remaining at Nott's chest.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" He practically shouted. I thought I saw Nott's eyes open a bit more, but I couldn't be sure. Draco's expression was a mix between furious and relieved.

"I went to the Ministry." I stated slowly, edging further into the room. Where were the bleeding medi-witches? Useless people… "Draco, it wasn't his fault."

"The hell it wasn't!" Draco growled, pressing the wand into Nott's chest.

Knowing exactly how to influence the man with the wand, I shrugged. "Fine, Draco. Kill him. If you do, we will simply be repeating the past. That's where you're safe, right? In the past? You want those around you to simply fear you and see nothing else? Kill him, Draco. I know that you don't want to convince people to give you a chance." Neglecting the feeling of wanting to smirk, I held my breath. Draco's eyes turned back to me as he pulled his wand away with a frustrated growl.

"You had best impress me or I swear that you will earn a bed here as well." He threatened.

In the bed, Nott made a disgruntled sound at the threat. I simply crossed my arms. "Draco, you attempt anything of the sort, you will find yourself in the bed next to me in far worse condition."

Finally something of a smirk dawned in his eyes. "Just what is so important that you had to scare me witless to go to the Ministry about?"

"Just the fact that Nott was actually our _guard_, was protecting your mother against an attempted assassination by my crazed sister and brother-in-law. Other than that, I am not sure just how to impress you." I shrugged my shoulders, looking to the man in the bed.

His hair was matted down, the blood was gone, but his eyes were still half-shut. I could sense that he was listening intently. "Nott, none of this is enough. Perhaps someday I will trust you again."

"It's my job now." He murmured lowly, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"And we were your friends." I answered back. "Regardless," I started toward the bed, feeling Draco's angry eyes boring into me. I ignored him for the time being. Drawing closer, I laid my hands on the white fabric beside him, eventually lacing my fingers with his. His green eyes looked tiredly over at me with an almost curious glint. "Regardless, I'm thankful for what you've done." Leaning forward, I placed my lips on his cheek. My hand tightened on his. "Everything you have done in past three months has been for us—"

"For _you_." Nott whispered into my ear. I eased up, smiling. "I love you, Astoria." _As a sister, _I read in his eyes. He wasn't saying it aloud though for what reason I didn't know. His gaze flickered toward Draco.

I knew what he meant. Even if I could feel the aura of pure hatred flowing from Draco's general direction, I understood. I could see the corner of Nott's lips pull up just a bit. I was sure he felt the almost literal waves of anger coming in his direction. Gently, I placed my left hand at his hair line, running my fingers and palm over his smooth hair. "Same here, my guardian, same here."

His eyes slid shut as he lost consciousness once more. Upon noticing this, I stepped back only to be grabbed roughly by the wrist and pulled out into the hallway. Before I could say any words of defense, lips covered my own. They were not sweet or sensual, as they usually were, or ever passion filled. They were possessive, trying to stake claim to the whole of me. I felt his hands holding my wrists to the wall. I attempted to kiss him back but found that he would have none of it. I simply allowed him to continue until he was finished throwing a tantrum like a child. After a few moments of that horrible attempt at ownership, he released me, taking a step back. I lowered my head.

"I—" He started, but I cut him off immediately.

"One, I swear, if you ever touch me like that again, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Two, do not drop into an endless pit of jealousy, Draco. It's not like you. Three," I charged forward, pinning him against the wall. "Three, if you ever kiss me like that again, you cannot fathom the punishments that you will endure." I leaned forward, pecking my lips onto his. "Four, you know that I am completely _in love with you_ so I can hardly see why you feel it necessary to get jealous. You are, after all, Draco Malfoy."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Alone**

I would like to say that the day was beautiful with fluffy clouds and blue skies, but I would be lying and while I do not think lying is all that bad, it would not serve a larger purpose. No, the weather was absolutely appalling to all but I. Thunderheads rolled in, building to immense heights, casting a dark shadow upon the hospital. The bottom of the clouds were an eerie green color as the sun was beginning to fade, leaving the world in darkness.

I had never been fond of hospitals. Sick people, cursed, bleeding (though I had seemed to recover from my aversion to blood), and the elderly were never my strongest suit. It could be argued that I am a callous person. If one is able to walk and has capable thought,one doesn't need a hospital bed any longer. Of course, my reasoning was biased. Even as a child, whenever I would come down with some cold or stomach issue, any sign of sickness, I would be quarantined to my room until better. The risk that a sickness might pose to a pureblood heir would be devastating if realized. I always learned to deal.

Regardless for my experiences, I found that Saint Mungo's was quite the experience.

I spent a majority of my time in Narcissa Malfoy's room, tending to her whenever the need was presented. Though she swam in and out of consciousness, her internal injuries were severe. As a plump medi-witch had explained later the night I had arrived: Lady Malfoy's lungs were bruised and her spleen had been ruptured. With that injury, she had lost a large amount of blood. As I sat watching the woman sleep soundly in the bed, I shook my head. Narcissa Malfoy was a fighter.

My head lolled back onto the rest of the chair. I had been in the same chair for little over five hours. Draco had disappeared early in the morning citing the fact that 'the Ministry didn't know how to do its damn job' which sounded an awful lot like 'I can't stand being here anymore.' Sighing, I rolled my head around to get more comfortable.

Three days.

Three days had passed and still they had no captured my sister and her husband.

Three days and I was close to losing my mind.

Nott had been released on Day Two of our stay. I had seen his form down the hall as he followed after two irritated Aurors before obviously getting the feeling he was being watched. We stared at each other a moment before he smirked slightly, disappearing down another hallway. Draco was still angry. When was he not honestly? He seemed to be more and more frustrated with every passing time that I saw him, whenever he decided to stop bothering Demidov and grace us with his presence.

In the meantime, I sat quietly.

"Knock, knock." I heard from the door. Languidly, I turned my head and opened my eyes. In the entryway stood the small form of Davis with Zabini by her side. I smiled slightly, sitting upright. "Don't bother with sitting up. We know you're exhausted." Zabini grinned, stepping out from behind his fiancée. "Draco has you here while he's off?"

"Is that so much of a shock?" I replied dryly, taking a small brown bag offered to me. Gently I eased the top open. Within were a small sandwich and a banana. "What—"

"We guessed that you hadn't eaten much." Davis motioned to the bag.

I rolled the top, sending a small smile toward them as they moved further into the room. Davis remained close to the door, examining the watercolor that hung on the white-washed walls while Zabini strode to the window, pulling the curtains wide, allowing the setting sunlight into the room. The beautiful rays broke over the white linens of the bed, making Narcissa seem warmer in color. "How did you know? We arrived and then moments later you both were there."

Zabini turned only his head, his dreds shining in the sun. I thought for a moment that he suddenly looked mature, compared to his usual innocent demeanor. "Draco and I are distantly related thus our distant, by distant, I mean generations upon generations back, grandfather was sent to get help at Zabini Manor, luckily enough my mother interrupted our—"

"Just to clarify—"

"All pureblood clans are interrelated." Davis cut me off, shaking her head. I smirked slightly. "We left as soon as word reached us." Her hands ran over her face as her eyes closed tiredly. "There is nothing more that can be done until she wakes, right?"

Nodding, I turned my gaze to the woman in the bed. She was paler, her hair had lost its shine, and her face seemed gaunt, the cheeks losing a bit of their health. Shaking my head slightly, I leaned back with a huff. "Nothing much, truly. I wish there was more I could do, but seeing as though I am not particularly useful, I find that my best alternative to hunting my own sister down is to sit in this chair for hours at a time. Somehow, I respect that woman far more than I do my own mother. I can't bring myself to contact Nott." Neither of them responded, listening intently to my rant. After talking only to an unconscious woman, it was nice to have animate people to speak to. "I don't know what has happened honestly. I have no idea where Draco is—"

"He's right there." Blaise said with a grin, lifting his right hand to point at the door behind me.

Spinning around, my eyes connected with his wand first, held tightly in his fist. As he slid the piece of wood into his holster on his hip, I allowed my watch slid to his face. Every beginning of a wrinkle, every sparkle of sunlight in those pools of silver, and the smoothness of his lips as they turned down portrayed his irritation at something. Narrowing my eyes as he strode forward, I felt my heart rate rising.

"Finally chose to show yourself?" I bit out. "I hope you had a jolly good time."

"Zabini, Davis, leave."

"Leaving." Zabini exclaimed, moving quickly away from the window. His wand motioned to the curtains, closing them quickly. He walked out so quickly that I found myself shocked. I stared at Draco in shock, not knowing how to react. What in bloody hell was wrong with him? He seemed frustrated beyond belief as the door clicked behind me. I started to stand, but his hand rose. Sighing, I continued to my feet, my head swimming from sitting for so long.

"What in the world—"

He moved toward me, his hands coming up to my face quicker than I could react. Without any pretense of building, his lips landed on mine. Feeling the past seventy-two hours of little to no contact, I responded equally, his arms going around his neck. I squeezed my eyes closed, lightly flashing behind the lids. I had missed him the most. I had missed his kisses, his smell, his embrace. I had even missed the roll of his eyes, strange as that seemed. Pulling back, he heaved a great gasp, pushing me to arm's length. "I hate this."

"You hate a lot of things, Draco." I whispered into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my torso. He said nothing, simply holding me for what felt like forever. We remained so close that it was difficult to say where he began and I ended.

"Take her home, darling."

I jerked away, nearly stumbling over the chair. It clanged loudly against the wall as I swore. Narcissa Malfoy watched me through heavy-lidded eyes. I blinked. "You're awake?"

"Only just." She responded, half-hearted. Her gaze turned to her son, who was approaching the bed quickly to grasp her hand. "Draco, take her home."

"Mother, I—"

"No, what you have done is unfair and you know it. Don't think that I am completely incapable of taking care of myself. You know full well that I am self-sufficient enough." Her eyes turned to me. "Although I appreciate your caution with me, Draco, I feel that you are neglecting your duties. No, there are men here on guard, are there not?" Draco seemed frozen in shock. To be completely honest, so was I. She turned her gaze to me, causing my eyes to widen considerably. "The two of you need to take care of each other. Why? Because in the end, that is all you are going to have." She lifted her hand to press her thin finger to a small button on the bed. "If you do not take your leave, I will have you escorted out. I am safe for the time being. Therefore, there is no sense in worrying." Draco's head swiveled around to face me. I shook my head, confused. I wondered just what she meant, just how she knew. "Draco, honestly, sometimes you are just like your father." Her head shook from side to side, tightening her hold on her son's hand. "Sometimes, you just need to let go."

Draco released her hand, taking two steps back. "I can't. It didn't work."

"Draco, if fear commands your life, you will never become the man you once dreamed of being. Nor will any other part of your dreams come true." Narcissa whispered cryptically, closing her eyes as one of the medi-witches entered.

"Lady Malfoy?" The thin little thing asked. Her tone quiet as if she didn't believe the woman to be awake.

"Two guards at the door, Astoria is leaving with my son. They will not be back until noon tomorrow." Draco's eyes were wide as tea coasters. "See that is taken care of." Nodding, the nurse motioned to the door. I gaped.

"Lady Malfoy, I don't think—"

"When I want your opinion, Astoria, I'll give it to you." Narcissa responded. I choked back a gasp. What in the world had gotten into her? She was fierce. Snapping to my senses, I gathered my bag onto my shoulder and started for the door. I stopped midway, looking back to Draco.

He had not moved, every muscle, even the tick on his temple when he was especially mad was frozen. I could still his mother's voice. "Draco, my love, do right by her." I could barely see his form tense and his eyes glance to me. "Go on." Without another moment, he turned on heel and nearly plowed me over in the doorway. His hand took mine seemingly without thought.

"Bloody woman!" He hissed ahead of me, his other hand dragging though his hair. "She just won't take 'no' as an answer! She is bloody infuriating and the best bloody person in the world." I stared at the back of his head as we made our way to the floo. Our hands sweated with our quick movements. I thought for a moment that I saw a smirk on his face before we disappeared, my mind reeling.

It astounded me that I just couldn't seem to properly walking out of floo. I always stumbled, it didn't matter the circumstances, it seemed. I just stumbled. As a general rule, I was not too much of a klutz, but - I fell forward, catching onto the hem of Draco's dark blue shirt. He spun slightly, catching me awkwardly in his arms. I felt a shiver down my spine. For some odd reason, the thought hit me as soon as his skin touched mine.

We were alone.

I glanced up to him to find that his cheeks were the barest hint of pink. Smirking, I stood upright. He had noticed as well, I guessed. Perhaps that was why he suddenly seemed to change auras. His previously irritable disposition faded into something deeper, something far more profound.

The entire house was dark, let desolate for nearly forty-eight hours in one go. It seemed so deserted, so lonesome. Draco moved first, pulling his wand out and waving it to light the room. I followed him as we moved, almost as if we could read each other's minds toward the staircase. At about the fifth step, I was pinned to the wall, either of my wrists held beside my head before his mouth came to my neck in a hot kiss. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. "Shall we continue… from what we started?" I nodded, my hair falling over my shoulders. He released one wrist so that he could fend off the attacking tendrils. My hand immediately raked through his hair. "You have no idea—" We moved up the stairs, though I was unsure how we managed it. It was a bit of a blur, but we arrived to the wall across from his bedroom.

All of my thoughts were of him, I couldn't think beyond the moment. Everything else: names, places, events, didn't matter, didn't exist. There was only him.

Slowly, he sank to the ground as I gasped slightly. I was breathing so heavily that I thought for sure I would pass out. When suddenly, the kisses and caresses stopped. I opened my bleary eyes to look down.

"I," he huffed, obviously winded. "I tried this once before. Everything had been perfect until it was ruined, as is the case with most things." I stared at him, my euphoria fading into slight shock. "You're something I never imagined. Something I never thought I would ever— You— I love you Astoria, more and more each day." Carefully, his hand came up a small object held between his forefinger and thumb, I stared, my heart racing in my chest. "I want _you._ I've wanted you since you slammed that door on my ass." I could feel his hot skin on took my left hand. "I want your hand in marriage."

Tunnel vision, that was the first thing I noticed in the moments following those words. I couldn't see anything else, not the darkness of the hallway or the beautiful solitaire diamond. I could only see his face. There was pride, in what he had just done, fear, that I would turn him away, and deep in his soul, for the eyes are the windows into that endless enigma, shone a love for me that I could have never imagined.

I felt the corners of my mouth quirking up slowly, tears invading my eyes before I could stop them. "Honestly," I sounded exasperated. He waited below me. "Do you see me running away?" I grinned widely through the tears spilling down my cheeks. "Yes."

He stared at me a moment, then a moment more. It seemed as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head, the most beautiful smile dawned on his face as he gazed up at me. I found that I wasn't crying from the proposal at all, but from the emotions I felt with him smiling so happily. Slowly, he slid the ring up my finger, making the movement as sensuous as he could, he slid up my body as he did so, moving up with the ring.

My shirt rode up with his trek and this free hand came to rest on the bare skin of my abdomen. When the ring was in place, I felt magic surge through my body. The link had been completed. I felt his pecking kiss begin between my breasts and move upward, causing my entire body to coil. He murmured against my throat. "Let me…"

I nodded, giving my consent before he smirked into my skin. I felt a floating sensation as we began to move into his bedroom. The bed seemed so far away. One of his hands slid up my back, tugging and pulling at the shirt. It came off a moment later.

"Look," he huffed, jerking toward the bed. "We have a bed now."

"Indeed. I see your bed and raise you a—" His lips covered mine once more.

After that, the details began to blur into one long, albeit eventful, evening. I could remember screaming. He was panting, begging. I was begging as well. Strokes and kisses on every part, between my legs or otherwise. Multiple times. We lay in bed for what felt like days. His arm was draped over my bare abdomen while he lay on his stomach. I fiddled with his hair while he slept, winding it in and out between my fingers. Flashes of the night replayed in my mind.

_He reared up, nearly there. His eyes were open as he watched me beneath him. "I'm going to make you happy, Astoria."_

_We lay entwined, barely a distinguishable space between us. I was curious as he pulled my left hand to his face, kissing the finger that held the ring of our promise. _

I turned my head to see that his eyes were open. "Morning."

"Is it really?" He smirked slightly, pushing himself up. "Did the light in the windows give it away?"

"No," I replied, lifting my right hand to point toward the clock. "That, is rather handy at telling the time." We continued to argue, the battle of wits becoming nothing more than a game. An hour after awakening, a wave of magic ran through the house.

"Someone is here." Draco growled, setting himself on the edge of the bed, his wand rose to a defensive position. I reached for my wand as footsteps grew closer. The wood was in my hand when the door crashed open.

"Mother of Merlin, my _eyes_!" Nott shouted, aforementioned green eyes flying wide open.

"For the sake of everything Nott! Try knocking for once in your life!" Draco shot a hex at him as Theo dashed back outside once more. My fiancé, oh dear, that was weird to say, turned to look at me with a disbelieving glint in his eyes. "What in bloody hell could you _want _at this hour in the morning, eh?"

"They've fled the country. There's nothing more we can do. The authorities in Germany are going to take over, but it looks like they are running toward Russia." I couldn't tell if it was relief that was running through my veins or anger. I wanted revenge. I wanted them to pay for what they had done. "There is one bit of bad news:" I reached for Draco's hand. "Potter is getting all the glory for this one as well."

I felt laughter bubbling over. Draco chuckled to himself beside me while I could hear Theo's laughter just outside the door. There wasn't an end, of course, because as life goes on there is no such thing as 'an end'. There are partings and meetings, sorrow and exuberance, hate and love. While there was a chance that they could return to wreak havoc on our lives once more, it was something we were used to. The comings and goings of those that affected our lives adversely were just as often as those that affected our lives for the better. So, while I had that ring on my finger, regardless of my inheritance or resistance, my lack luster skills at spells, and a mouth that I simply couldn't control, I had a family. Just outside the door, was a best friend that would risk his life for me. And beside me…

I slid to my knees behind Draco, pulling my arms around his neck. I leaned around so that I could see his profile. "You know what I think?"

"I shudder to guess." He responded, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I think that I'm pleased with this ring on my finger." I smirked slightly, holding out my hand to watch the diamond sparkle in the morning light. "After all, what with your self-centered, pompous, pretentious, Great Prat," he coughed slightly. "attitude, when you met me it was high time that you got a dose of you own—" His lips cut me off before I could finish my thought. Outside, I heard Nott swear. We smirked into the kiss.


	28. The Epilogue

**Dose of Your Own**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Epilogue **

"How about you tell Draco he can _screw_ himself?" I argued back, throwing the bouquet of flowers directly into my opponents face. I practically hissed for him to move away, but he remained, glaring at me intensely. "Four years of marriage and I still have to spell it out?" I growled with another wave of pain. "N-O."

"Astoria, honestly, calm down!" Tracey ordered from across the room. Her hair was tied up in a tight braid atop her head. "He'll be here."

"Yes, like he was there for the—"

"Bloody hell, Astoria." Theo said beside me, clutching to my hand. "Breathe. I know that Draco is in for it when he gets here, but let's _save _that anger for him, shall we? There's no need to kill the rest of us with your screams. Save it for your husband." I held my breath as another contraction hit.

Yes, I would bet that Theo wanted me to have at Draco as soon as he stepped foot within the room. Seeing as though the man holding my hand had been with me since only moments after my water broke, dropping whatever important case he had been on with Creevey to help me to the hospital, he had heard nothing but my growls of contempt for the Great Prat that fathered the child within me.

My belly was so big that I couldn't see my feet below me, nor did I really have any desire to see my feet. I could guess that they were rather large like the rest of me. It was late in the evening during the month of April. Nearly a week overdue. This child was going to be like his father: inherently late. Draco was in some very important meeting with a group of merchant wizards from Poland when my water broke while I was being handed tea by Narcissa. During the final three months of pregnancy, I had been on bed rest due to high blood pressure—Another crushing wave of pain blasted its way through me, snapping me out of my memories.

"You couldn't bloody wait?" A voice said from the door. I jerked my head up to see my Draco looking windswept and nervous, a rarity for that bloody Malfoy! "Impatient little—"

"I wouldn't anger her right now, Draco, she—"

Before I could verbally rip the man's head off that had _caused_ this pain, I gritted my teeth to deal with another bought. Draco rushed forward at once, his hand coming to the side of my face. "Oh, bloody hell…" I thought he looked paler than usual.

"I should say so, mate." Theo smiled, patting my hand before releasing it. Over the course of time, he had learned that Draco was not much willing to share and when it came to events like this, I knew he didn't want to impose. Well, there was that and I thought I heard Lisa's voice from outside the labor room. Nott leaned down to peck a small kiss on my forehead before striding toward the doorway. He disappeared without a second glance.

A medi-witch was bustling this way and that, checking vitals signs, making things ready for the arrival we had been waiting for.

"Mother is outside with Lady Zabini."

I smirked slightly. "Camilla will take good care of her." Raising an eyebrow, I eyed his nervous expression. "You're scared." He looked away to watch the thin woman run this way and that. I gulped down a scream when a blinding bout of pain blazed through me. I instinctually reached for his hand.

"You can handle more pain than this." Draco almost huffed, looking down at the tips of his fingers, which were becoming white from the lack of blood circulation. "You—"

"Don't you dare." I hissed, turning my head violently toward him. "There are two days that you are not allowed to harass me. One was our wedding day. We both know how that ended." His lips pulled back into a mix between a smile and a sneer. "The other is today. I swear, Draco Malfoy, if you harass me today. I will make your life _very_ unpleasant until it ends…painfully." He stared down at me as if contemplating if my threat was genuine. Somewhere on the other side of the room, I heard the medi-witch laugh lightly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He sighed, rolling his gray eyes.

He stood in silence, holding my hand, cursing every so often when a bought of pain seemed to hurt me too bad. At one point, when I was unable to control a scream, he looked around frantic. A nurse began to enter the room, seemingly oblivious. "Do something, you bloody idiot! She's in pain." When I assured him that there was little they could do, he calmed once more.

The time finally came at one in the morning. Everything was a blur of sound and lights. I could feel the pounding in my head. Somewhere in my swimming vision I could make out Draco's anxious expression. "Draco," I reached out to place my hand on his arm. He flew into action, calling for a medi-witch from down the hall. I would guess that all of the sleeping patients were awakened by his yell. I cringed once more, growing tired of the tedious process. I was ready to be done. I was ready to just pass the point of pain.

My midwife hurried in, nearly slamming the door in Draco's face, to which he gave her a fierce glare. "Are you ready, Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked, propping both of my feet into high stirrups. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as she assessed my dilation. "Yes. It's time." She muttered a quick cleaning spell in her hand before holding her wand to her throat. "I need the birthing team in room thirty-three. This is an emergency." She placed her wand on a small metal plated table before turning to Draco. I noticed his eyes narrow a bit before he mouth opened. "Mister Malfoy, I am going to have to ask you to step out."

"No."

"Excuse me?" She questioned, hastening herself with other matters, making sure that all things were in place. I was breathing hard in and out. In and out. I could feel my pulse quickening with the thought of him leaving. The door behind him opened when I turned my head to the side, resting it against the pillows. It was almost instantaneous that he was beside me once more, taking hold of my hand. The medi-witch looked slightly amazed before shrugging. I smiled weakly up into his eyes.

"You need to push."

"Bloody hell…" Draco whispered in an awed tone as I put all the force I could muster into one single movement. Every muscle was tense and sore as the counting somewhere in my mind ceased. I fell back onto the pillows, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes out of strain. Draco brought the sleeve of his button down shirt over my forehead, mopping away the sweat. The command came again. And again. There was a sound something like a 'pop'. A story that Narcissa had spoken of but I hardly believed, seeing it as some inside joke that mothers like to tell. All in one moment, I was a mother. There were screams, crying. My eyes fluttered closed, all of my energy spent. Draco was speaking into my ear, his nose nuzzled into my hair. "Astoria, you're done. You've done it, baby."

I smiled, turning my head slightly to kiss his lips before we heard the voice of the midwife.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

Nodding, she walked closer, a bundle of blue soft blue fabric cradled in her thin arms. She lowered the treasure toward my arms, he eyes moving from me to Draco and back. "He's beautiful." The weight was more than I expected, bringing him closer so that I could see his face. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was still open, breathing in heavy breathes. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes as I looked from the precious thing before me to his father who stood beside me and back. Blond curls were winding their way from under his little knit cap, nearly snow white in color. "He has your hair." I whispered. Draco seemed to stop breathing as he brought his finger over the cheek of our baby son, the little thing's eyes opened automatically, looking right up at us. "His eyes are blue."

"Your eyes." Draco murmured, sliding his hand over the bundle. A wave of fatigue fell over me as my eyes drooped. The midwife saddled up quickly, motioning for Draco to take the baby. I eased him up until Draco scooped him up, holding him so close that it was possible the two became one. As my sight began to become unfocused, I saw Draco eyes widen as loud beeping sounds began to emit from the monitors. I lost consciousness.

"Of course he's handsome. He's a Malfoy after all." Draco's voice said somewhere down a tunnel. I felt myself rushing to the surface of the 'water' before my eyes snapped open. The room was darkened, all the hustle and bustle had died down. Slowly, I turned my eyes toward where I had heard Draco's voice. He was standing over at the baby incubator, his eyes focused on our son's face below him. Theo stood on the other side, gazing down as well. "She may be out for a couple more hours, they said."

"They were wrong." I muttered, smiling when both men turned shocked stares on me. Draco hurried (if that was what one could call two large strides) toward me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. "What in the world—"

"You've been asleep nearly all day. They said that your blood pressure tanked off." He said, placing a kiss to my cheek, then gently to my lips. I shrugged slightly.

"There's no threat now. I assume that they've taken care of it?" I asked, looking from Draco to Theo.

Theodore nodded, stepping toward the bed. "They said that you shouldn't risk another pregnancy."

My eyes widened only a bit before I laid my hand on Draco's. "One's enough. Goodness knows he will have looks and wits to kill." Nott laughed heartily, earning a fierce glare from Draco.

"If you wake him again, I will be forced to mangle you." My husband hissed, standing.

Nott sobered quickly. "Only if your wife agrees, Draco." The man in question pulled out his wand to which Theo snorted. "Like hell. You're an idiot but not _that_ much of an idiot." Before he could stay to find out, a figure appeared shadowed in the door way. Nott grinned down at me and winked. "Not that I don't find threats against my life highly amusing, I best be going." He bolted before I could say a word in protest. Lisa had him wrapped around her little finger. With her being six months pregnant herself, it was only a matter of time before she would be in my place and Theo was the one trying remain calm.

Draco eased down to sit on the side of the bed. "I gave him the name we agreed on."

"Oswalt?" I quipped, smirking. His eyes rolled.

"Scorpius Hyperion." He replied, raising his chin slightly. "A very dignified na—"

"A very '_please, sir, kick my ass'_ name."

"You have that reversed. You see, this child is a Malfoy, thus he will be the one kicking this metaphorical 'ass' you speak of-"

"Who said it is metaphorical, hm?"

Four years of marriage and he had already learned to ignore me. "You admitted last week that _anything_ was better than that name for Potter's second." I nodded, sighing. Everything was a competition with this man. _Nothing _had changed. Combine that with the fact that Draco wouldn't shut up until I settled on the name. Like a little bloody kid, he was. "_We_ settled, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." I relinquished, my eyes moving toward the incubator where our child slept. He was a combination of the two of us, our wrongdoings, our fights, our love, and our hopes. He was the symbol for the trust that I had in humanity, in my husband. Surely he would grow to be honorable, I couldn't see us raising him with any other mindset. I prayed that he would never have to endure any of the hardships that we had during our times. Even for that, I knew that life was not life without dark times, times that shape us into what we are becoming. Perhaps in his years, a new Dark Lord would rise. Perhaps there would be terrors and wars, rumors of wars. Perhaps peace would reign. Regardless, he, like his father and I, would be a culmination of his experiences for better or worse.

That was all I could hope for, in the end, I suppose.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **I am sad to see this story end.

To all of my wonderful reviewers: There are some that have been with me from the very start, some that have come to join us, and some that I hope will read this later...I want to thank you for the never ending support. You have truly made this a dream come true. I said somewhere at the beginning that I wanted to write one of 'the' Draco/Astoria pieces out there. I hope that I have.

Also a huge thanks to all of the wonderful people who have favorited and alerted this story! I sincerely appreciate it!

I really wanted _Dose of Your Own_ to transcend some kind of strange barrier that I have noticed in fan fiction. I wanted to delve into Astoria's mind, well, _this_ Astoria's mind. I wanted her to be as real as possible. Someone that could be accepted as canon, mistaken as canon.

In the end, the message I wanted to convey was: we are all culminations of our experiences. Good or bad, we grow and learn from them. Astoria did this throughout the piece. I hope that translated well enough.


End file.
